Sky High The Sophomores
by rodakudao
Summary: The gang is gearing up for sophomore year , new classes to worry about , new classmates to meet , new challenges abound in and out of school. Join them as they continue their journey into the world of heroes , villains and much much more...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all other OC's belong to me

**Summer's End**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Paper Lantern , Maxville , U.S.A

A shaggy haired boy in a red , white and blue shirt paused in front of the Paper Lantern for a moment , and then opened the door , Will Stronghold

stepped into the Chinese restaurant and looked around It's late in the afternoon and there were a few customers at this time of the day. He made a

beeline to an empty table in the rear and sat down ,

For a few minutes Will just sat there rapping his fingers on the table , then when he got bored he began to read the condiment labels , After

that he began opening them and sniffing them on after the other. The Oyster sauce got a quirk from Will's brow , then the Sesame Oil got a nod

off approval , the soy sauce got a frown . Then he curiously sniffed the container with some black powder

" Aaaaaachoooo!!!" Will sneezed when he accidentally snorked what turned out to be pepper. Quickly , furtively and a bit guiltily he looked around

if anyone was looking at him. He sighed with relief when no one seem to notice his sniffing session. He decided to just behave himself and

just quietly sit there waiting for his best friend Warren Peace.

For awhile he just sat there just spacing out , until he got bored again , this time he began to reach for a dipping bowl with the intention to mix some

of the condiments out of sheer boredom.

"Don't even think about it " a deep gruff voice said behind him.

Will jumped a bit and snapped his head around , behind him with his long dark hair in a ponytail , wearing a black sleeveless shirt with jeans and

apron was the gang's resident hothead and pyrokinetic Warren Peace.

" I wasn't doing anything " Will said defensively

" Right " Warren said as he slid the bowl away from his friend's reach then leaned a hip on the opposite side of the table.

" So what are you doing here?" he asked as he wiped his hands on his apron.

" Its movie night remember" Will answered smiling really big.

" After dinner remember?" Warren retorted.

" Hey can't a guy just spend time in a Chinese restaurant with his best buddy in the world" Will said with a pretend hurt voice.

" Stronghold " the taller boy warned.

" Layla and Magenta went to window shopping and I told them I needed to give you the book you left at the house , since you kept bugging

me to give it back to you" Will confessed

Warren frowned " I didn't leave a book in you place"

His friend grinned " I know"

the pyro rolled his eyes " you just wanted an excuse to worm out of being dragged into a clothing store with the Hippie and the Gerbil "

" Yeah " Will admitted sheepishly.

" Where's Glowstick ?" Warren asked as he folded his arms.

Will chuckled " Maj dragged him along with them , she shot down every excuse he made and finally shut him up with " The Look " "

Warren shook his head imagining their tall , lanky , glowing friend going through all the tortures of guy-hell as he's dragged from one

clothing store to another.

" Soooo I figured I'll just kill the time with you until we meet up at my house for movie night " Will said

" My work shift won't be over for almost an hour" Warren warned.

Again Will smiled really big " That's ok I'll just sit here and wait until your off from work "

his friend's eyes narrowed " Fine , as long as you stop messing around with the condiments , I don't want Mrs. Kwon giving me grief cuz of you "

Will gave his most innocent look " Don't worry about me , I'll be at my best behavior "

" Yeah , right " Warren muttered as he straightened up and walked away intent on collecting the plates left by customers on the nearby tables.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

A couple of hours later the two friends were walking in the suburban area of Maxville , they were heading for the Strongholds residence where the gang

are supposed to meet for movie night.

" I can't believe you made me eat that stuff " Will with his face still slightly green said for probably the tenth time during their walk.

" At least we didn't have to spend money for our dinner Stronghold so quit complaining " Warren retorted as he shoved his hands in his black leather jacket's pockets

" I'd rather pay for a subway sandwich than those icky stuff we had " his friend griped . " What were those black and brown cold gunk bits anyway"

Warren looked at his friend , then he quirked a brow

" The black stuff was Century egg " Warren answered casually

" Century Egg? whats that, some kind of Chinese cultural thingy? " Will asked curiously

" Kinda , its basically a preserved rotten egg " Warren smirked

" What!?! " Will squeaked

" And the brown stuff was Sea Cucumber-" the pyro continued

" Wait! wait! Sea Cucumber isn't that weird disgusting worm thing that looks like a...a doodie !?! " Will squeaked his voice going an octave higher , his face

turning several shades of green.

" Yeah your right it kinda looks like a .... doodie " Warren said using his friend's rather tame term for crap. In the past months that

Warren knew and befriended Will he noticed that the kid tends to avoid swearing and offensive language " And the darker brown are strips

of Jellyfi-"

Will clapped his hands on his ears " Stop! stop! stop! I heard enough I'm sorry I asked !! "

Warren obediently stopped talking but his shoulders were shaking slightly in silent laughter. For awhile they walked in comfortable silence , At first glance

one would never think that these two teen-aged boys are the best of friends , the shorter of the two with his red , white and blue shirt , blue jeans and boy next door looks and walking beside him , taller ,darker skinned , more muscular with long dark shoulder length hair with a single red streak and wearing a black shirt , heavy boots , torn jeans and a leather jacket.

Last school year they have been enemies , Warren's dad Barron Battle a pyrokinetic Hero turned Villain was sent to jail and Will's dad The Commander

was the one responsible for his capture. But their animosity only lasted a few months after the two of them along with their friends Layla Williams ( now Will's

girlfriend ) Ethan Tyler , Magenta Vintz and Zack Steinberg were able to save the students and faculty for Sky High from Royal Pain's nefarious plan

Though Warren Peace is still the hot headed , standoffish loner he eventually accepted the gangs overtures of friendship. And in the months since they

learned about each others various traits and quirks. Warren learned that Will was a very easygoing and dependable friend though he can be a bit

dense and goofy , Layla can be a bit pushy but she always means well ,and she's always genuinely concerned for her friends plus she can be the sweetest of persons

, Magenta can be a bit sarcastic and sharp tongued , but beneath it all she's a very good and dependable friend , Zack is always hilarious to be around , his antics

and overly expressive personality does a great deal to loosen up the group , and Ethan bookish and super smart is always there for his friends.

And in turn the gang learned that even though Warren can be prickly , snappish and gruff most of the time he's loyal to a fault and very

protective to those he accepts into his inner circle.

Fast forward to the present , its now the last two weeks of Summer and the gang are trying their best to squeeze out most of each day before

Sophomore year starts.

" I can't believe Ethan got accepted for a Special Internship Program with the Hero Agency " Will finally spoke out

" He's been applying for that internship program since Freshman year and on top of that he scored the highest in the entire school " Warren

said

After the incident with Royal Pain , The Hero / Sidekick system was abolished and all students are now combined under one category...Hero.

Now the school made major changes in their curriculum , including classes that will help former sidekicks utilize their powers effectively , and in

some cases help them develop their powers even more. This included opening the Hero Internship program to them. Ethan wasted no time in applying

for the limited slots available , and the the gangs surprise and delight their friend aced the test and a little over a month ago with Superhero mentors

began his internship in the Agency.

" Wonder what he's doing in his internship " Will wondered

" He said it included power development and even on-site training with active Heroes" Warren said

Will whistled " Dang , looks like Ethan meant what he said that he's determined to reach Rank A "

Warren tipped his head " Seems like it"

The Rank system was implemented by the Hero Agency to determine the type of assignments licensed heroes are sent to. the higher the Rank

riskier and more important the mission

Will looked at Warren " Wonder what Rank we'll get when we finally get our licenses "

Warren shrugged " As long as its at least a Rank B so we get interesting assigments "

Will grinned " Yeah, get classified as Rank C or D we'll might end up with sucky assignments like clean up duty or even a helping-a-cat-out-of-a-tree

type situation"

Warren grimaced " That's a pleasant thought"

Will looked to the side " We're almost at my place"

" What are we gonna watch anyway " the pyro asked

" Let's see there's Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull , Staying Alive aaaand..." Will mumbled something

" What was that " Warred quirked a brow

" Mama Mia " Wll answered with a small voice

Warren stopped walking and stared " Your kidding"

" Hey, Layla and Maj chose that one " Will said a bit defensively

" You better have your Xbox set up in your room because there's no way in hell I'm watching that chick flick " Warren warned

" B-b-but Lilah will want me to watch Mama Mia with them , and Movie Night will be in the living room , can't you at least stay so that I can talk to someone?" Will whined

" Tough" Warren grunted

Will muttered something about uncaring best friends Warren simply ignored his grumbling and continued to walk towards the Stronghold

house , and after a few seconds Will followed.

Will's cellphone vibrated and he pulled it out of his back pocket.

" Hello? " Will answered

" _Heeey , how's it going " _ Ethan's cheerful voice said

" Ethan!!! Hi " Will grinned and again stopped walking

Warren also stopped walking and patiently waited as Will talked to Ethan

" _Dude, you'll never guess were I am _" Ethan said excitedly

" Where ? " Will asked curiously

" _I'm in Ocean High _" Ethan said enthusiastically

" Wait! Ocean High?? that's in Asia , right " Will said in astonishment

Warren quirked a brow but said nothing

" _Yeah , I know , this is so cool and Principal Powers ... I mean Comet is my current mentor too _!" Ethan's excitement was palpable even through the

cellphone

" Duuude " Will said

" And guess whose here as well " Ethan continued

" Who? " Will asked

" _The Commander is here too_ ! " Ethan answered

" Wait! Dad's there ?! " Will asked in surprise

Warren's brows came up , but still he kept quiet

" _Yup and a couple of other Rank A Heroes are here too _" Ethan chirped

" So what are you guys doing there , I mean it's summer vacation so the school's closed right? " Will asked

" _Yeah , apparently their investigating some incident that happened here._ " Ethan confided

" Investigating what ? " Will asked curiously

" _Sorry it's classified_ " Ethan answered a bit smugly

" Awww, C'mon you can tell me. Promise to keep it all hush hush " Will wheedled " Look " he continued and looked around " I just between you and me " his voice

lowering to a whisper.

Warren rolled his eyes but still said nothing.

" _Nope , Sorry_ "

" Please"

"_Nope_"

"Please"

"_Nope_"

"Please"

" _We keep this up for as long as you want , but I'll still won't tell you_" Ethan laughed

Will sighed " Okay , okay ,I get it James Bond your on a top secret mission "

" Your got it , I can't wait to get.... WHA!!!! " An loud explosion is suddenly heard through the cellphone

" Ethan! Ethan! what was that!! " Will tensely asked

Silence

" ETHAN!! ETHAN!! " Will was glued to the cellphone

The line went dead

Will lowered his cellphone , his face pale

" Stronghold , what's going on?" Warren frowned as he looked at his friends sticken face

" Stronghold .... Will what happened " Warren asked quietly

Will said nothing just looked at the pyro , then looked down at the cellphone he was gripping tensely , it's metallic sides bent by his super strength


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**Heroes and Sentinels ( Part 1 )**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Location: Asia, Ocean High , Main Aquatic Dome

Ethan Tyler coughed and hacked as his vision cleared , a few seconds ago he was talking with his

friend Will while The Commander , Comet along with Zone and Gatekeeper were discussing information they gathered about the attack that occurred last year here in the Asian Chapter of the Organization of Super Schools

It turned out that a simultaneous attack was launched against Sky High , Mountain High in Europe and here in Ocean High . The Hero Agency has been investigating the three incidents and trying

to determine if the attacks were connected.

It has been an exciting month for Ethan and he can't believe that a few seconds ago he was on top of the world , and now a single explosion turned his world upside down and he now confused and terrified.

taking deep breaths Ethan calmed himself down and began remembering his training

" _Ok _" Ethan thought "_ First step , analyze my situation _"

He was lying on the floor and even though massive chunks of debris surround him thankfully save a few scratches and bruises he was ok. Gingerly he sat up and looked around , two massive beams

are on both his sides and they were the ones that saved his life because they caught a huge piece of ceiling forming a enclosed space that protected him from falling debris. But it also seems that the beams that protected him also sealed him in with no normal means of getting out.

" Ok , I need to get out of here " Ethan said to himself

Ethan felt around his accidental cage and the dust settled he realized that his enclosure isn't completely airtight , he noticed that small beams of light were leaking through the cracks.

" Cool , a way out " Ethan smiled to himself

Using his powers he melted and flowed through the cracks and after a few minutes he finally found

his way out. When he finally got out of the mound of debris Ethan solidified and looked around.

he noticed that the explosion emanated on the left side of the dome , making part of the roof collapse dividing the structure into two.

Ethan looked up and breathed a sigh of relief , even though the ceiling was severely damaged the upper poly-alloy shell that keeps the oceanic water from flooding the dome.

" Wonder if the others are ok, " Ethan wondered

Then he remembered that Comet gave him bio scanner , so he pulled it out of his backpack and activated it. Since it has The Commander's , Comet's , Zone's and Gatekeeper's biological signatures it will be able to detect if they're stil alive.

Holding his breath he activated the small cellphone size device and pointed it towards the collapsed

wall. After a few seconds four red blobs appeared in the screen , and they seem to be moving around and their life signs are strong and stable.

Ethan gave a huge sigh of relief , he was grateful that he didn't have to tell Will that something happened to his dad.

_Will !!_ , Ethan was jolted into remembering his friend , he must be worried sick . he felt around his

orange and blue baggy trainee suit for his cellphone.

" Nuts!!' Ethan muttered when he failed to find his cellphone.

" _Ethan ! Ethan! can you hear me_!" Comet's voice emerged from Ethan's bio scanner

Ethan activated the scanner's receiver and answered " Principal Powers ...uh I mean Comet , I'm ok "

" _Ethan , thank God , are you hurt ?" _Comet asked anxiously

" No, no I'm ok a bit bruised but ok" Ethan answered as he ran his hand over his torso just to make sure , and the same time reassure himself.

" _Ok , that's good , Ethan listen to me , we're trying to find a way to reach you _" Comet continued " _The Dome's structure might be compromised so we have to try to reach you as carefully as we can , so it might take a little time _"

" That's ok , really I'm fine " Ethan said

" _Ok , hang tight kid , listen I'll put down my communicator for a while to save power ok?_" Comet said

" Ok"

" _But I'll communicate with you periodically so that we can keep in touch _"

­" Ok " Ethan said and heard the communicator beeped as it turned off.

" This isn't so bad , help is on the way and I'm still in one piece" Ethan said aloud

" But not long I'm afraid " A eerie hissing voice spoke

Ethan spun around towards the direction of the voice , he gasped in horror as a tall reptilian figure emerged from the shadows. The figure has dark bronze skin that's covered with shiny scales ,striped tigerlike patterns crisscross his body, His face resembles a cobra complete with large fangs and widespread hood. , he's half naked with a pair of black skintight pants , his bare feet resemble talons with long hooked claws. His right arm is completely plated with a black shiny armor casing , his clawed hands twitched with anticipation and his glowing yellow eyes seem to jump out of his perpetually snarling face.

" Y-y-your the ..." Ethan stuttered

" The Bassssssilisssssk " The Basilisk hissed

" The e-explosion , y-you caused it? "

" Yesssssss, indeed" The reptilian villain grinned showing even more razor sharp teeth

" Why?" Ethan whispered

" Let'sssssss jusssst sssssay I needed a little disssstraction to complete my missssssion " The Basilisk's answered

" Mission? what mission" Ethan wanted to know

The Basilisk's eye's took on a lethal glint " Wouldn't you like to know "

The Basilisk started to move in , his posture menacing , clawed arms outstretched., Ethan stood paralyzed his eyes locked on the Basilisk's glowing gaze .

" _Move , please move _" Ethan's mind pleaded to his body

The reptilian Villain is now right front of him and started to raise his clawed hand , his deadly intention apparent and unmistakable. Ethan's life begin to flash before his eyes , his childhood , his family , his friends , and also along with it came regret , regret that he has still so much things he wanted to do in his life.

Suddenly the Basilisk made an unearthly shriek that sent chills down Ethan's spine , the villain staggered back and was trying to reach something in his back , a few seconds later he began shuddering then he

leaped back into the shadows with a hiss , and Ethan could see a small dark red cystal needle pierced in the middle of his back.

Ethan stood there completely bewildered , not knowing what happened.

" Are you all right?" a quiet polite voice asked

Ethan looked at the source of the voice , which surprisingly was a few feet in front of him just within the shadows . There was someone kneeling on the floor still in a throwing position. Gracefully the figure straightened and walked out into the light. The person was definitely male with a lightly muscled and slender build and seemed to be no taller than his friend Will, he's dressed in a black lightweight one-piece ,special operations suit his shoulder sections are dark gray which is the only break in color to his uncompromising black outfit , which also includes black heavy duty boots and gloves. Even his hair is jet black , the only skin visible are his ears and neck , his face is covered with a reinforced fiber glass mask , the right side of the mask is pure white , while the left side has a beautifully detailed dark blue wave-like design. Emotionless black eyes peer out from the mask's almond shaped eye holes

" Mr. Tyler are our alright ? " The masked figure repeated

Ethan broke our of his shock as the question registered

" Uh , yeah , yes I'm ok " He assured his rescuer

Again Ethan looked at the guy's outfit , the design , the mask , they are unmistakable , In his lessons in Sky High , then in lectures in his internship.

" Your , your a Sentinel aren't you?" Ethan asked shakily but with conviction

The black clad figure calmly tipped his head in acknowledgement

" Yes " was the only answer and it was enough.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Minutes later Ethan was following the Sentinel down a darkened corridor , the explosion caused the entire school to go into automatic emergency lock-down , and they had to find an alternative

route to the other half of the main dome were Ethan's companions are located.

" Do you know where we're going ? " Ethan asked

" Yes" Was his companion's only reply

" Uh ok, where are we going ? " Ethan pressed

" To where your companions are "

" Do you know how to get to them ?"

" Yes "

Close-mouthed sonuvagun Ethan thought , getting details from this guy is like pulling teeth with a pair of tweezers.

" Uh ok how do you know to get to my companions ?" Ethan asked

The Sentinel gave Ethan a quick sidelong look " I know the floor plan of the entire school , and I know which routes are open during lock-down , and which of those routes lead to the main dome"

" Uh , ok " Ethan decided to shut up now fearing that he might annoy him..

For awhile they walked in silence , the only sound was their footsteps echoing in the dim corridor. To calm himself Ethan began to think about topics in his head to provide some distraction. He shot a quick look to his silent companion and decided to recall what he learned about the Sentinels.

The Sentinels are a group of individuals with powers who turned away from the Hero's ideals and beliefs. Originally the founders of the Sentinel Order were some of the most prominent Heroes in the early days of the Agency . But in the 1930's during the second world war super villains working for the Nazi's used the Heroe's code to their advantage , exploiting the Heores' idealistic beliefs thus greatly impeding their actions. Though the Hero Agency were able thwart the Villains it came at a high price, countless Heroes and their family members were killed.

Because of this four prominent Heroes in the Agency : Wildcat , Shadow Weaver , Dagger and King Cobra left organization and along with them several other Heroes who decided to break away and form a new group . This event was known as the great Hero Schism , and the Sentinel Order was born. Though the Sentinels respect the Heroes and their idealistic beliefs , they believed that there must be those who are willing to fight Villains at they're own level.

Heroes and Sentinel are said to be two sides of the same coin , Heroes represent the light , pure and honorable , champions to be looked up to . Sentinels represent the dark , ruthless and deadly , shadows to be feared. The Light and Dark are said to work together in a kind of uneasy symbiosis , Heroes protect the citizens of the world , give hope and security to all , Sentinels hide in the shadows protecting Heroes from those who would dare threaten that golden ideal. And it is also said that Sentinels are trained to sacrifice their own lives in exchange of a Hero's.

However what bothers many in the Hero community is that Sentinels are known to use unethical , brutal even deadly means against Villains. and because of this Sentinels are said to walk a very fine line between the Hero and Villain sides.

Ethan looked at the Sentinel , and wondered how old is he. His body structure strongly indicates that his companion is very young , and then he wondered if he has ever killed anyone. Needing to break the silence

Ethan asked the first question that popped in his mind.

" What's your code name" Ethan asked

Again the Sentinel gave him a quick sidelong glance " Why do you want to know? "

Ethan noticed now that even though the Sentinel's voice was quiet and polite it was also cold and emotionless , but nevertheless he gathered his courage and pressed on.

" It's just that it'll be easier for me to talk to you if I know what to call you " Ethan rationalized " I mean it will be more convenient and more effective , and it's only fair since you already know my name and I won't even ask how your found that out " trying to make his voice the very essence of reason and authority , but deep inside he was ready to wet his pants.

His companion was silent for a few seconds then he said " Coda "

" Huh ? " Ethan asked , the response was so curt and unexpected that he didn't catch it as first.

" Coda , My call sign is Coda " The Sentinel clarified

" Oh , uh thanks " Ethan said meekly , mentally he did a victory fist pump , enjoying the feeling of facing down a big bad Sentinel.

They reached the end of the corridor , and they were faced with a massive steel door

" Uuuh now what ? " Ethan asked Coda

Coda approached the control panel beside the door , he removes his left glove and places his fingers on the numeric keypad , for a few moments the Sentinel just slowly ran his fingers on it's surface. Ethan looked around the dark corridor uneasily. Then Coda began pressing a combination of numbers on the keys. To Ethan's surprise there was a light DING! and the heavy doors opened.

Coda looked at Ethan " I'll go in first to check if the area inside is clear "

Ethan nodded " Okay "

The Sentinel entered the darkened doorway , Ethan leaned against the wall beside the large door , folded his arms and nervously waited. A minute later a weak light illuminated the the doorway.

" The area is secured , you can come in " Coda's voice said from inside the room

Ethan quickly entered the doorway , Coda is standing in the center of a large circular room in front of a large round table. Ethan walked up to the Sentinel and looked at what he is examining. The control panel's tabletop screen is displaying a diagram of some kind. Ethan gave it a closer look , and realized that he is looking at display of the school's floor plans , several lines curved , circular and straight intersect all over it's surface , some are in green and some are in red.

" Uuuh I guess the lines are the school's routes right ? " Ethan guessed

" Correct " Coda said not looking up

" And uh the red ones are those in lock-down and we can pass through the green ones right?" Ethan guessed again

" Yes" Coda said

Ethan looked at the display again , he narrowed his eyes as he tried to study it , The large circle must be the central dome where they first met , there is only one green line to the left all the rest are red.

" That's the corridor we just came out from right ? " Ethan looked at Coda

" Correct" was the reply

Ethan turned back to the display , then frowned

" Wait , all the routes from here are in lock-down , what now? "

Still looking at the display Coda spoke " One of your companions is the Commander , correct ?"

" Uh yeah " Ethan confirmed

Finally the Sentinel looked away from the display. He pointed at the door in the right side of the room

" They are still in the main dome , that door is the only thing that's standing between us and them "

Coda looked at Ethan " Use your communicator , tell them where you are and that the door is still in lock-down , however tell the Commander its only a few inches thick "

Comprehension filled Ethan's eye's " So the Commander can easily smash through it "

His dark companion gave a slight tip of his head " Correct"

Ethan smiled " We're almost home free huh ? "

The Sentinel nodded slightly

Ethan began fumbling for his bio scanner / communicator " Thanks , Coda ! " Ethan said loudly , exuberantly

" Codaaaaa !! " a familiar hissing voice pierced through the air..

Both Ethan and Coda spun towards the direction of the voice.

One of the vents suddenly burst open and the Basilisk slithered out of the opening. His eyes filled with excitement his eyes flicking between Ethan and the Sentinel.

" Did I hear it right , your Coda? " The Basilisk asked

Ethan clamped his mouth tightly and looked guiltily at Coda , but his companion ignored him , all of the Sentinel's focus was on the Basilisk.

The Basilisk grinned at Ethan " Never mind , you face tellssssssssss me all I need to know "

Cackling with glee the Villain flexed his claws " The faithssssss ssssmile upon me , the masssster will reward me generousssly for thissssss "

He glared at the Sentinel " Your hemotoxin would have killed me " then he rasied his hand and wagged one clawed finger at him " But thankssss to my healing abilitiessss I as able to neutralize it "

The Basilisk began so approach menacingly towards them.

Ethan began so shake , suddenly Coda shoved him backwards and positioned himself between Ethan and the Basilisk.

With his back to Ethan the Sentinel spoke calmly , politely but with authority " Mr Tyler , contact your group now , and please be quick about it I'll take care of the Basilisk"

Ethan's heart was pounding , his hands cold and shaking as he fumbled with the communicator. A malevolent cry pierced his ears and he quickly looked up. The Basilisk is charging towards them , Coda ran towards the Villain , and with few , quick and economic hand movements the Sentinel produced a small crystal needle in each hand one red and one blue then hurled them at the Basilisk. With superhuman precision the needles flew towards the reptile's eyes , but the Basilisk was ready and he raised his armored arm and the crystal needles shattered uselessly on it's metal plates. The Basilisk laughed with glee , but Coda made a quick spin and in the process produced another blue needle , dropping on one knee and using the spin's momentum threw it at the Basilisk , with both the Villain's arms raised the needle pierced his unguarded abdomen.

The Basilisk shrieked in pain , he looked down at the blue needle in anger.

" What have you done !!! " He snarled

" it's a genotoxin " Coda answered " The kind that temporarily suppresses your healing ability "

Coda rose back to his feet , and with a flick of his wrist produced another red crystal needle.

" Shall we try again ? " The Sentinel asked

" Asssss if I will give you another chancessssss , whelp !! " With that the Basilisk ran the last remaining feet between him and Coda.

Coda jumped backwards and threw the red needle , but his reptilian adversary possessing quick reflexes again deflected it. Ethan stood transfixed as the two combatants clash , to him their movements almost resembled a dance , a deadly dance. The Basilisk would slash through the air with claws and fangs , Coda would twist and jump out of the way , the same time wait for an opening and deliver a well placed punch or kick , and in return the Basilisk would block or dodge them. Their physical abilities creating an almost stalemate with the slight advantage leaning towards the Sentinel. Though Basilisks bestial speed and savagery were frighteningly fast , Coda was faster and his reflexes and agility were more than enough to counter them. But still the Villain even though a bit slower had the advantage of size and razor sharp claws and they both knew that all he had to do was make one lucky body hit and it would be of lethal consequence to Coda. The Sentinel while striking and avoiding kept producing those crystal needles and hurling them , however the Basilisk kept dodging and swatting them away.

Ethan kept looking at the battle unfolding , Coda noticed Ethan's inactivity and called out.

" Now would be a good time to contact you companions , Mr Tyler " The Sentinel said

Ethan jumped at Coda's voice , remembering what he was supposed to do. He activated the communicator and raised it to his mouth.

" Hello ? hello? can you guys hear me ? " Ethan asked urgently

" _Ethan , hold on a little bit more we're digging throught the rubble we're almost there _" Comet's voice answered back

" Wait ! wait Comet , stop digging we're not in the main dome anymore , uh we're in a room to the right of your location " Ethan began running to the door Coda pointed earlier.

" _You were able to find your way out of the main dome ? Wait ... We? _" Comet asked

" Yeah , yeah I'm with Coda , I mean , I'm with a Sentinel " Ethan reached the door and began looking at the control panel beside it " But we're not alone , he's fighting the Basilisk "

" _What! The Basilisk ?!?! _" Ethan could tell that Comet pulled away from the communicator and began talking urgently with the other Heroes , he could hear their voices through the communicator.

" _Ok , Ethan , the door on the right , correct? _" Comet spoke to the communicator again

Ethan nodded then remembered that he on the communicator " Yeah ! yeah! , wait I see a signal button " Ethan began pressing the red signal button

"_ I see it !! , ok hang tight kid , we're coming _" Again Comet began talking to her fellow Heroes.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Coda did a back flip avoiding another slash from the Basilisks claw , it was so close that he felt the claws slide through the protective material covering his thigh , The Basilisk did a hiss of frustration for the near hit, then shrieked as the Sentinel delivered a precise kick into his sensitive snout . Coda slid across the floor then resumed his defensive stance.

" My your a fasssssst one " His adversary snarled and shaking his head to clear his head , but still keeping one eye on Coda just in case he throws another one of those deadly needles.

Grabbing the Opportunity ,Coda used those few seconds of respite use his power's higher ability, his eyes going hazy for a few seconds, his mind going blank and leaving him totally vulnerable in those miniscule moments , pushing all of his five senses into hypermode triggering his sixth sense , expanding his perception, , the drawback with his sixth sense , while he can instantly activate his other five hypersenses , he needs time to activate his sixth sense . And with the Basilisk's speed near his own it was too risky to trigger it during combat , but now with the Villain at a safe distance the Sentinel can safely make the preparations to assume the proper mindset.

Coda's sensory world began to change as his five senses linked with his sixth sense , his world is now a realm of patterns, tangents and trajectories , his brain going into overdrive , absorbing sensory data and assembling scenarios and probabilities at the speed of thought , granting him the ability to predict his opponents moves to an almost ninety nine percent accuracy. Yet even at this phase Coda must pace himself or else he will end up pushing himself into a mental burnout.

The Basilisk rushes Coda , he slashes his claw in a fast wide arc , suddenly the Sentinel moves into the range of the reptile's arcing strike narrowly avoiding the claws , then with a sudden burst of speed spins around then bending his knees , then using the momentum of his spin delivers an open palm strike to the Basilisk's jaw.

The Basilisk staggered backwards stunned , Coda then charges delivering several fast kicks and punches to his opponent's torso , legs and head . Yowling in pain the Villain jumped backwards clutching his bleeding nose, his eyes going wide with shock.

With a cry of rage the Basilisk moves in on the Sentinel , Coda in his defensive stance patiently waited , and when his opponent is in striking distance feints a kick , when the Basilisk raises his arms to catch his leg , falling for the Sentinel's trap maneuver . Coda quickly pulls back his attacking leg , spins his body the same time going into a crouch and delivers a sweeping kick right into the Basilisk's vulnerable feet , sending the Villain crashing to the floor , then quickly in one fluid movement stands back up , raises his foot and smashes his heel into the Villain's knee.

Shrieking in pain while holding his fractured knee the Basilisk slithered backwards with surprising speed

" You have been holding back " he hissed

Coda said nothing merely flicked his hand producing another red crystal needle.

" Aaaaaah , getting ready to deliver the finnisssssshing blow eh? " The Basilisk sneered , then chuckled malevolently " However your not the only one who hasssss an ace up hissss sssssleeeve "

Quick as a snake the Basilisk sat up and aimed his armored arm towards Ethan , whose back was turned and was focused on the control panel and his communicator didn't notice the deadly turn of events

Coda's sixth sense quickly gathered all the sensory data , and his mind collecting and choosing the most effective action to take , all of these mental processes took only a few seconds , and Coda chose the only available scenario to save Ethan's life with a ninety nine success probability.

Since he's closer to Ethan than the Basilisk , Coda dropping the red needle broke into a dead run , every second counts , every action must be precise and unwasted , his entire focus is on Ethan , deep in his subconscious mind the Sentinel's Oath echoed , the oath that has been hardwired into every Sentinel in the Order

_A Hero is a light upon the World , a bringer of Hope and Justice , an ideal that must be protected at all costs_

_We the Sentinels are the shadows , hidden guardians of that ideal , and destroyers of those who threaten it_

_A Hero's life is sacred , a glowing flame that must never be extinguished..._

_Even if it means sacrificing our own._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**Heroes and Sentinels ( Part 2 )**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Ocean High , Asia , Aquatic Dome , Sector 3

Etha was about to ask Comet , to see how they were doing when he felt a body crash into him

" Ooooof !! " Ethan grunted

The Sentinel wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders and braced his body , Ethan could feel Coda's muscles bunching up as if preparing for a hit.

In that moment when Coda reached Ethan a small opening appeared on the Basilisk's palm , firing a single talonlike projectile , it flew towards his target and in less than a second , tearing through the Sentinel's protective clothing and piercing his left shoulder.

Ethan felt Coda's body jolt and heard the sickening tearing sound as the Basilisk's missile rips into the Sentinel. The force of the hit sent both of them falling to the floor, Coda slowly got back to his feet , then turned back to the Basilisk. Ethan could see the black talon sticking out of the Sentinel's shoulder. Gingerly Coda felt for the talon , then he gripped it and without hesitation pulled it out.

The Basilisk cackled " Let'sssssss sssssee how long you can lasssst now that the petrification venom is surging throught your bloodssssstream "

The Villain stood up and slowly tested his injured knee, after a few popping sounds he chuckled. "Lookssssss like your genotoxin hasssss worn off"

" Were you able contact your group , Mr Tyler? " Coda asked

" Uh , yeah , yeah , they said give them a few more minutes they wanted to check if they can smash through the door without bringing the entire place down on our heads " Ethan replied

" Very well , I'll try to hold the Basilisk back as long as I can " Coda threw away the venom-laced talon , then reached into his belt and activated his homing beacon , and slowly approached the Villain

Ethan looked on , his insides twisting , Coda is wounded , and if the Basilisk is to be believed poisoned. Ethan has read about the Basilisk's Petrification ability , his victims die a horrible death , due to a severe form of atrophy and necrosis , their body tissue transformed into a kind of organic cement leaving their corpses resembling warped statues. Already Ethan could see Coda's entire left arm barely moving.

The Basilisk laughed " I admire your courage , a Ssssssentinel to the very end eh? " He raised his arms and flicked his fingers in a inviting gesture " Come then let'sssss put you out of your missssery "

Coda with flicked his right hand and produced two crystal needles , one dark green and another lime green . His reptilian adversary rushed towards him , suddenly to Ethan's and the Basilisk's shock Coda jabbed the two needles into his side , the Villain stopped his charge and warily looked at the Sentinel , after a few seconds Coda shuddered slightly , then he stood still , a few seconds later he straightened , his left arm still stiff and curled tight into his chest , his breathing is now noticeably at a faster tempo. After a beat Coda suddenly rushes the Basilisk, his legs a blur as he delivers several kicks on the Villain's torso and head , then finishes his barrage with a spinning kick right on the Villain's solar plexus , Even at a distance Ethan could hear something snap in the reptile's body. Staggering back the Basilisk snarled and countered with a slash of his clawed hand , Coda twisted sideways , though he dodged he brunt of the blow the Villain's claws were able to tear a nasty gash on his unguarded back.

Coda stumbled backwards , then jerkily steadied himself , then to Ethan's horror the Sentinel dropped to his knees , his head bowed , and only his right hand breaking his fall and prevented him from falling flat on his face. The Basilisk raised his arms and roared with triumph.

" A valiant try " He clapped his hands " but have you forgotten that I can now eassssily regenerate any injury you can inflict on me "

Coda remained silent , his right hand clenching into a fist on the floor.

" What a marvelousssss day for me , two targetssssss in my lissssst falling right on my lap " He flicked his gaze between Ethan and Coda , he pointed a clawed finger at Ethan " Now be jussst wait there like a good little boy , I'll take care of you after I evisssssscerate your friend "

Ethan said nothing , he lowered his head , guilt and fear burned in his gut , if only he was more alert , kept his attention on the fight he would have done something to avoid the Basilisk's underhanded attack. He even forgot to use his powers , he should have just melted and hid in a safe location. Coda would have held his own against the Villain , instead the Sentinel was mortally wounded because of him , what kind of aspiring Hero-to-be is he , he never felt so useless in his life.

As Ethan stood paralyzed by remorse the Basilisk turned his attention on the Sentinel , then with roar , with his arms raised he moves in for the killing blow.

Suddenly Coda's head snapped up , and with a flash of movement with his right hand he threw a red needle , the same red needle that he dropped earlier when he ran to save Ethan's life. The needle pierced the Villain's right eye, Shrieking with pain the Basilisk kicked Coda sending the Sentinel sliding across the floor, Coda curled up into a tight ball coughing heavily.

" Bassssstard !! " The Basilisk shrieked and holding his injured eye , he leaped in the air intent on using his clawed feet to crush Coda's skull.

Ethan's head jolted towards the Basilisk as a shriek of pain emanated from the Villain , he watched in disbelief as a spray of dark red blood spurted from the Basilisk's shoulder , a unseen force hits the Villain in

mid-air sending him smashing into the wall of the room. Writhing in pain he clutched his shoulder his uninjured eye darting everywhere as he tried to get up.

" Don't move " A cold precise voice emerged from above

Both Ethan and the Basilisk looked up and from an large open vent , a dark figure leaped out , flying behind the figure is a black raven, as the two figures emerged into the lighted part of the room Ethan could see the tall figure , Undoubtedly male , his height around 6' 3" , muscular but lean and wearing the signature black outfit of a Sentinel ,but unlike Coda his mask is dark green with a silver crosshair design in the middle of his forehead , and he is holding a large and dangerous looking sniper rifle , the raven flew towards where Coda is lying , and with a ripple transforms into a petite woman also in a Sentinel suit , she turned to Ethan and he could see her mask is carved into a design that resembled black feathers.

" Mr Tyler , are you unharmed " the Female Sentinel inquired

Ethan swallowed , nodded " Who, who " his mind numb and unable to think clearly as he tries to shake of his stupor

" I'm Black Raven " she nods towards the tall male Sentinel " and that's Crosshair , we're Coda's team mates "

Ethan ran towards where Coda lay in a fetal position . Raven was waving a bio-scanner along his body. As Ethan got closer he could hear the injured Sentinel's labored breeding

" How - how is he " Ethan asked worriedly

Raven examined the bio-scanner " Not good , the venom is beginning to penetrate his vital organs " the female Sentinel took a deep breath " Coda needs to be treated within the next half hour , or he'll die "

Ethan made a sound of distress , Coda with great difficulty reaches into his pants' leg pocket and drew out a familiar looking cellphone.

" Here , you dropped this " Coda breathed , handing it to him

With shaking hands Ethan clutched the cellphone , tears stung his eyes " He - he saved my life , he can't die " Ethan took a deep breatth to steady himself " He just can't "

" Coda is a Sentinel , it was his duty to protect you " Crosshair said still aiming his rifle at the Basilisk "And that includes sacrificing his life , he just dd what is expected of him "

Ethan stared at the tall Sentinel's back with shock , the cold and unfeeling response from Coda's team mate shook him to the core.

A metallic groaning sound emanated from the door leading to the Main Dome , Ethan and the two Sentinels turned to the direction of the sound , th door suddenly opened , The Commander forced the door open and then stepped into the room behind him followed Comet , Zone and Gatekeeper.

The Basilisk used their momentary distraction to his advantage , he drew out a small explosive device from his pouch in his pants , then he threw it into the wall , a massive explosion shook the dome .

Coda grabbed Ethan forcing him to the floor , then his covered the boy with his wounded body , then Black Raven dove on top of them both using herself as a shield. The blast caused a yawning hole and seawater began surging into the room . The Basilisk ran towards the hole , Crosshair raised his rifle , took aim and fired . The bullet struck the Villain in the middle of his shoulder blades , The Basilisk screamed but kept going , finally he reached the hole and dove into the surging water.

" We need to seal the breach , or we'll all drown !! " The Commander yelled as he lifted a large chunk of the collapsed wall and rushed towards the hole. When he reached the hole he pushed the piece of wall into the large opening , however the chunk still wasn't big enough , water still gushed inside

" We need something bigger to plug it !" Comet shouted

" But if the Commander lets go the released water pressure will surely flood this room in seconds " Zone said

" Wait , let me try something " Gatekeeper responded , then he approached the Commander , then he raised his arms and projected a force field and began pushing the water out of the room , then shaping his force field into a cocoon surrounding the chunk of wall the Commander is holding. With the combined size of the wall debris and the Hero's force field the hole was effectively plugged

The Commander stepped back " Good work , but if Gatekeeper disperses his force field the water will gush in back again , we need something to support our makeshift blockage " looking around , finally settling his gaze on the damaged door he forced open earlier. The Commander ran to the door , grabbed the metal slabs and pulled them off their foundations , then carrying them back towards the hole. Tearing them up as if they were made of paper he began stuffing the pieces into the holes effectively sealing the hole completely.

The Commander turned to Gatekeeper and nodded " It's ok you can let go now "

His fellow Hero deactivated his power and everybody held their breaths as the force field dissipated , a second passed then two , three , five , ten , twenty seconds later the seal of concrete and metal held.

The Commander placed his fists on his hips and nodded " A excellent job if I do say so myself " he said jovially , Gatekeeper smiled back and nodded. But moments later with solemn faces they assembled to where the wounded Coda lay.

" How bad is it ?" The Commander asked Black Raven.

Black Raven looked up " There's nothing we can do , we lost fifteen minutes sealing that hole and it will take at least thirty minutes to reach our nearest Sentinel Cloister " she looked back at Coda " he'll be dead fifteen minutes into the trip.

Ethan swallowed hard , he looked around and saw the grim expressions of his companions' faces.

Comet suddenly spoke up " Wait, wait ! if I recall correctly one of our mobile medical ships is due pass near Ocean High for a transit operation "

Zone lit up " Yes ! yes ! that is correct if we can just contact them and they can give me their exact coordinates I can teleport us to where they are! and- "

" No" Crosshair interrupted " It's against Sentinel Protocol " He turned to the shocked Heroes " Injured Sentinels will only be treated in our own medical facilities,.... no exceptions "

" So your willing to let your own team mate die just for the sake of Protocol ?!?!??! " Comet said outraged

Crosshair kneels down and opened the zipper on Coda's neck area " Those are our orders , you may not understand our ways but you must respect them as we respect yours " He felt around a bit , then he pulled out a silver and black dogtag , then he ripped it of Coda.

" Wait you can't just let him die !! " Ethan yelled at Crosshair

Crosshair stood up ignoring him , he placed the dogtag in his pocket.

Suddenly Comet pushed Black Raven out of the way , quickly but with care she pulled Coda into a sitting position, the Commander was beside her almost instantly sliding one arm behind Coda's knees and another arm around his shoulders he carefully lifted the Sentinel.

" What are you doing ?" Crosshair asked coldly

" What does it look like " The Commander answered calmly , then the turned to his fellow Heores. " Contact the mobile facility and ask for their coordinates "

Gatekeeper nodded , activated his communicator and began calling.

Crosshair pulled a handgun from it's holster and aimed it at the Commander " I'm afraid I cannot allow this " he said

The entire room was dead silent , except for Gatekeeper's voice as he continued to communicate with the medical facility.

The Commander raised brow " Do you actually think a bullet can stop me? " he asked

" An ordinary bullet no , but a bullet with a built in molecular disruptor can blast a hole even into someone as indestructable as you " Crosshair answered.

Comet and Zone stood in front of the Commander and after a beat Ethan stood joined them.

" Then you'll just have to shoot us too " Comet said folding her arms.

" Indeed " Zone said mimicking Comet's actions.

Ethan said nothing but nodded and did the same.

" Crosshair , enough " Black Raven said standing up " Have you forgotten our most primary objective ?"

Crosshair said nothing.

" To protect a Hero's life at all costs " she approached her team mate " What your doing is a direct violation of that objective "

Crosshair looked at her " We must follow Protocol no matter what , if we let them take Coda it will be a direct violation "

" Our primary objective supersedes that " Black Raven rationalized " If we can't stop them without violating the primary objective then there is nothing we can do "

Again there was silence for a few seconds , then finally Crosshair lowered his weapon. And the Heroes breathed a sigh of relief.

Gatekeeper walked up to Zone " I have the coordinates , it's 233-45 Omega 16 "

Zone nodded " Everyone gather close to me , I'll teleport us there "

Black Raven and Crosshair moved farther away.

" We have our own transportation " Black Raven said .

Crosshair spun on his heels and walked away.

" Please , do what you can to save Coda" Black Raven said softly

Comet nodded " We'll do everything we can, and thank you "

Zone raised his right hand above his head and a sphere of energy surrounded Ethan , Coda and the other Heroes. then the Sphere began to rapidly shrink and then blinked out of existence.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Mobile Medical Facility , Benevolence

An energy sphere appeared on the deck of the Benevolence , the ship is the size of a small ocean liner , and houses the latest technology in Super Hero medical science , with it's cutting edge technology this nautical marvel is the best and last chance for the dying Sentinel.

As the Heroes materialized from the disspating energy sphere , they are surrounded by the facility's medical personnel.

The Facility's Chief Medical Specialist emerged from the one of the ship's doors and ran towards the gathering.

The Commander saw him approaching " Auron!! , thank God ! , we need your help !! "

Auron a skilled doctor and one of the Hero Agency's most powerful healers , ran up to them . Because the entire crew are members of the Agency Auron wore only his medical scrubsuit and white lab coat since his secret identity is in no danger of being exposed.

" What do we have here ? " Auron said frowning as he placed a two fingers on Coda's throat

With that skin to skin contact Auron began to analyze the life energies that are flowing inside the Sentinel. What he sensed disturbed him , the Basilisk's venom is has already spread to seventy percent of Coda's vital organs.

" Prepare Emergency Room Two !! " he shouted at the medical personnel " I want every anti-venom and cellular restoration devices set up ASAP " he clapped his hands " move it people !!! "

Every personnel scrambled into action to do the Chief's bidding.

" This way please " He gestured to the Heroes to follow him.

Auron hurried into a large door , right behind him the Commander carrying Coda , a few steps behind him was Ethan and the other Heroes. The group ran down a wide passageway and after passing several corridors they reached a large door with a white cross with a red number two in the center.

The door opened , inside several medical personnel were running back and forth , some setting up devices , others carrying vials and containers. The Chief ran towards the operating table in the center of the room. He gestured to the Commander.

" Put him here " Auron urged

The Commander hurried to the table and gently lay Coda down.

Auron zipped open the Sentinel's suit " Hook him up ! " he called out

Two assistants moved in and attached several wires on Coda's exposed torso , immediately the device beside the operating table began beeping in an erratic rhythm , Auron turned to the monitor then examined it for a few seconds , then he frowned shaking his head.

" I need type twelve and twenty-eight anti venom , stat !! " He barked.

three assistants ran towards the large steel iceboxes , then after taking out several vials they ran back to the operating table , Auron ordered them to put the liquid into several syringes.

" We need to protect his heart if the venom reaches it he's dead " taking one syringe he aimed it over Coda's chest.

Ethan made a choking sound , Auron's head snapped up " Someone please take him out of the operating room , I don't have time to handle another patient "

Zone and The Commander gently coaxed Ethan out of the room , they guided him to a bench just outside the room , then they walked a short distance away and began talking quietly.

Ethan just sat there , the operating room walls were thin enough for him to still hear the beeping of the heart monitor.

Auron jabbed the needle into Coda's heart . Coda's body stiffened and began gasping for air . the Chief called for a respirator as he reached for Coda's mask. he paused a beat then he looked up at Comet and Gatekeeper , they both nodded, Auron looked back at Coda then he ran his fingers the back of the Sentinel's head, A click was heard then Auron gently removed Coda's mask.

When they finally saw the Sentinel's face ,there was a moment of silence. Auron's face was frozen in shock , Comet's face was pale and Gatekeeper looked like he's been punched in the gut.

The heart monitor suddenly went " Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep " continuously , the tempo gone , just a long single unbroken sound.

" He's flatlining !! " An assistant yelled.

Auron swore , he placed the respirator on Coda's mouth then removed his gloves , then he placed his palms on the Sentinel's chest.

Outside the operating room Ethan heard the " Beeeeeeeeeep " and the " flatline " being called out. Unable to take it anymore he stood up and walked away , his mind blank , he walked aimlessly for awhile. Finally he found himself standing in front of a open door , looking inside he saw it was a lounge , walking in he saw a small washing basin, he walked up to it turning on the water , scooped up a handful and splashed it on his face. Then he just stared at his reflection for a minute.

Taking a deep breath he sat on one of the couches. Still feeling numb all over.. Then he pulled out his cellphone and he dialed Will's cell number.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Stronghold Residence , Maxville , U.S.A

Will stared on his dented cellphone on table , he was sitting on the living room couch , beside him Layla was rubbing his back trying to comfort him. Magenta was sitting on a beanbag near the table and Zack was pacing all over the place. Warren sat on a reversed chair his legs straddling the seat and his folded arms resting on its back , like Will he was facing the table where the cellphone was silently lying on it's surface.

Minutes ticked by and the gang silently waited not knowing what to do.

" Maybe we should call your Mom " Magenta said

" She's in a meeting in the Agency , I keep getting her answering machine " Will answered

" I'm sure Ethan and your Dad are alright , I mean we're talking about the Commander he's indestructible " Layla said reassuringly " it would take more than just a little explosion to hurt him "

Magenta and Will nodded

" plus he has three Heroes with him, " Will said perking up a bit

" Yeah , and Ethan can just melt to avoid the explosion , right ? " Zack added

" And probably end up splattered all over the Commander " Magenta said wryly

weak laughter rippled through the group for a few moments,

"I need a doughnut " Zack said

" Don't you dare " Magenta glared

" C'mon I need comfort food !! " Zack whined

" You know you get hyperactive when you have too much sugar " Magenta retorted

" You'll be bouncing all over the place and glowing like a 1000 watt light bulb " Will Added

" Aw . C'mon " Zack said defensively " So I get a little lively , what's so bad about that "

Warren glared at Zack " Let's see last time you took apart my television , kept shaking our fishbowl until my mom's fish simply bellied-up and died " the pyro's voice dropped to a growl " And called girls from our school pretending you were me and telling them that I'm just looking for someone to love " he almost spat out the last word

" Painted my dogs black and made them run all over the yard " Layla added

" What's so bad about that? " Zack complained

" It was the middle of the night , try finding five black dogs running away from you in the dark when everything's pitch black" Layla smiled sourly

" Dude , you kept stealing my dad's cape and ran around wearing it , while talking in a mexican accent and calling yourself Capitan Macho del Fuego" Will said

" I swear if you call me Consuela one more time I'll smack you in the head so hard you'll have to unzip your pants to talk " Magenta threatened

" Told you it was a mistake to take him to a Lucha Libre match when we were in Mexico " Warren muttered

The gang had spent a whole week in Mexico City in the first month of summer , Zack had the time of his life and was fascinated with everything Mexican , especially Lucha Libre. He even went so far as planning to integrate of Lucha Libre culture into his future Hero persona.

The cellphone suddenly vibrated on the table , Will made a grab for it but Layla snatched it before he could reach it.

" Wha? " Will looked at his girlfriend.

" Your so tense you might end up crushing it " Layla said gently

" Oh " Will said sheepishly

Layla looked at the cell's screen " It's Ethan !! " she smiled

The entire group's attention focused on Layla

" Hello? Ethan?" Layla answered

" _Uh Layla is that you ?_ " Ethan asked

" Yes!! its me! " Lyla said loudly , she looked at her friends rapt faces. " What happened ? Is everything ok ? Hows everyone ? "

"_ I-I'm ok, so is the Commander . Comet and all the other Heroes _" Ethan assured her

Layla smiled at her friends " Everyones ok "

The gang drew a collective sigh of relief . Will placed a hand on Layla's shoulder , when she looked at hime he gestured to the phone.

Layla nodded " Ethan I'm giving the phone to Will "

"_Ok_" Ethan said

Layla gave Will the phone " Ethan what happened ? , it sounded like something blew up before you were cut off " Will asked

Ethan sighed " _There-there was a explosion , it was a Villain , the Basilisk _"

" Huh? a Villain ? , what was he doing in the school ? " Will wanted to know

" _He said he was on a mission or something I-I'm sorry I didn't catch most of what he was saying _" Ethan said

" Hey , hey it's ok " Will said soothingly " The important thing is that you guys are ok and no one was badly hurt "

There was a pause then a shaky sigh was heard.

" _Actually , there was a casualty _" Ethan said shakily " _some-someone was killed _"

Will frowned " Wait , you said no one was killed , was it the Basilisk ? "

" _Uh no , no , he got away _" Ethan said " _Uh a bunch of Sentinels were there , and uh they helped us out _"

Will's jaw dropped " Whoa " he said quietly " you actually met them in person ? "

he turned to his friends " Ethan said that some Sentinels were there with them " he shared

Layla's eyes widened , Magenta leaned closer , Warren frowned and Zack gaped really wide

" What were those vigilantes doing there? " Magenta wondered aloud

Will turned his attention back to Ethan " They didn't give you guys any trouble did they "

" _Uh no , no they were a lot of help _" another pause " _one of them saved my life , Will _" Ethan swallowed "_ He's dead because of me _"

Will leaned back on the couch " Ethan- " he began but his friend interrupted him

" _He's dead Will_ " Ethan whispered " _and - and it's all my fault _"

Will leaned forward again " Ethan come on , I'm sure it's not your fault "

" _I should have payed attention _" Ethan continued wretchedly "_ He was fighting the Basilisk , but the monster went for me and Coda_-" Ethan paused trying to compose himself for a few moments " _C-Coda , he took the hit that was meant for me , he was doing fine , but because of me he was poisoned , n-now hes dead _"

Will not knowing what else to say , looked up , since Warren was the one directly in front of him Will's attention focused on him.

" Uuuh a little help here " Will said helplessly

Warren was the eldest in the group , he's older than them by one year . he got held back during his Freshman year due to personal problems so he's in his Sophomore year like the rest of his friends . Even though he is still short tempered , a bit standoffish and a little anti social at times his friends tend to look up to him as their older brother. And surprisingly the pyrokinetic hothead can be quite mature and level-headed.

Warren stood up and walked over to Will , he took the cellphone from his friend , flicking his long dark hair and hitching it behind his ear , he placed the phone next to his ear

" Hey , Ethan what's up " Warren said quietly

He listened to Ethan as his friend told him what happened

" Dude , come on you were under pressure , you were doing what your were supposed to do " Warren continued " It's impossible to be on top of everything "

Warren listened some more.

" Take it easy Popsicle , come on you were placed in a situation that would rattle even an experienced Hero , Heck I would probably choke up if I was in your place "

Warren chuckled at what Ethan said.

" Yeah , even a tough guy like me , do me a favor and take it easy okay ? " Warren said " Quit beating yourself up " he looked at Willl and nodded " Ok we'll talk some more when you get back here , ok ? bye "

With that Warren handed the cellphone back to Will.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Ethan tucked his cellphone back in his pocket , talking to his friends helped a lot. At least now he didn't feel like the most useless human being on earth. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to feel a slight stickiness on his back , frowning he rubbed it with his hand , then looked at his palm. It was blood , Coda's blood , Swallowing hard Ethan removed his training suit. Now wearing only a white undershirt he walked over to a nearby wastebasket he quickly stuffed the bloody suit into it.

Then he quickly walked out of the lounge , afraid he would lose it if he stayed in the vicinity of the reminder of Coda's death.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Later Comet and Auron walked out of the Emergency Room , their faces tired and drained . Auron removed his lab coat and tucked it under his arm. He looked and Comet his face tightened with anger. Comet's face reflected his emotion. Gatekeeper stepped out of the the Emergency Room holding a white folder in his hand , he walked over to were Comet and Auron stood , then he gave the folder to Comet , she opened it and read the documents it contained.

She looked back at Gatekeeper and nodded , she saw the Commander and Zone standing at few feet away. Her face grim she went to them , she gave them the Commander the folder. The Commander began reading the files , his face paled and he looked at Comet. Her lips tight she nodded curtly. His face now dark with anger he handed the folder to Zone , after reading it his face went blank with shock.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**Normalcy**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

One and a Half weeks later....

Peace Residence , Maxville , U.S.A

Warren stepped back from the swinging punching bag and took a deep breath. He untied his ponytail and shook his head , letting it fall down his shoulders. He spent exhaustive but satisfying two hours doing some boxing exercises , he was wearing only a pair of black jogging pants and black rubber shoes and sweat steamed down his torso He walked across the gym towards the rack where his towel was hanging. He wiped off his sweat and he picked up the water bottle sitting on the table near the rack and took a long drink.

He walked over to his stereo and turned down the music. His mother Eliza Peace works as a researcher of the Power Development Division of the Hero Agency and was able to make good money because of her job. She retired from active service after her husband went rogue. Now she prefers to live a quiet and private life focusing on her son and her job. Sometimes Warren still couldn't help but notice the stark difference between his mother's soft spoken and serene demeanor and his own volatile personality. He shook his head , damn he really should work on his issues and be like more like his mom.

Issues , the pyro looked at his water bottle and frowned. His thoughts drifted to Ethan when his friend came home the gang did everything they can to make him as welcome as possible. Ethan seemed like he's fine and keeps assuring them that eveythings ok , but Warren couldn't help but sense that the incident at Ocean High affected him more than what he let's on.

Warren looks at the watch on the gym wall. It was almost time for his work shift in the Paper Lantern to begin. He climbed up the stairs since the gym is located in the basement. There is still time for a quick shower before his work for the day starts. As he walked into the living room and towards his own room , he wondered what food he should bring to movie night. Then he remembered Will's green face when he found out what the Chinese cold cuts were made of , after that he also remembered how Will " accidentally " bent his room's doorknob that left him stuck in his room as his supposed best friend ran to get the last piece of chocolate chip cookie his mom left them in the kitchen two days ago , his decision made in regards this his food contribution he headed for his room.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Maxville Central Supermarket . Maxville , U.S.A

" Oh no , you don't !! " Magenta snatched the pack of assorted chocolate and energy bars from Zack's hands

" Aw ' cmon " Zack whined giving her his wounded puppy-dog face " look at them , they're just teeny-tiny packs , they're so small there's no way I'll get buzzed up with those "

Magenta gave him a sarcastic look " Shyeah right , knowing you , you would eat the whole pack containing " she looked at the pack " 70 pieces , then you'll wash it down with a liter of soda , before we know it's goodbye Zack and hello Capitan Macho el Butthead " with that she returned the large candy pack on the store shelf.

Grabbing Zack's arm she dragged him away from the candy section, With one last look of longing the rows of sweets her unofficial boyfriend turned away. They headed to the fruit section , Magenta looked over the selection.

" Here " Magenta said picking up a large pear " we'll get some of these for you , think of them as candy that's good for you"

Zack stared at her , then pretended to ponder " Hmmmm let's see packs upon packs of creamy chocolate goodness " he said raising his left palm " and something that tastes like wet Styrofoam with bits of sand "

raising his right palm

Without a word Zack spun around and headed back to the candy section , before he could take more than a few steps Magenta walked after him , raised her hand and grabbed his ear.

"Ow-ow-ow " Zach continuously

Magenta herded him back to the fruit section . She let go of his ear , and Zack looked at her reproachfully while rubbing his ear. Magenta looked at the fruit selection.

" How about a pineapple " Magenta suggested

" too acidic " Zack grimaced

Magenta held up and orange

" Gives me gas " he said rubbing his belly

Glaring at him Magenta picks up and apple.

" Constipation " was his reply

Muttering something about picky , moronic boyfriends Magenta held up a banana

" Do I look like a monkey to you ? " Zack said

" Alright , you pick" She said in exasperation.

Grinning Zack reached for a large bag of fruit flavored marshmallows , only to have his hand smacked away by Magenta

" Ow ! " Zack yipped

" What do you think your doing ? " She growled

" You said I can pick the fruit I like " Zack said

" Real fruit not fruit flavored candy " Magenta said

Sighing Zack looked at the selection again , his face showing minimal interest , few minutes later he still haven't chosen a fruit and Magenta was ready to tear her hair off.

" Pick a fruit already , we still other stuff to buy " She said

" But I hate fruit " Zack complained

Magenta squeezed the bridge of her nose.

" Ok , how about this , pick a fruit and you can get a small pack of marshmallows" She relented

" Really ? " Zack said perking up

Magenta nodded " Just hurry up will you , we wasted enough time "

Zack looked at the fruit selection again , this time his face showing more interest

Fifteen minutes later the two of them stepped out of the super market.

" Thank God , I thought we'd never get out of there " Magenta said glaring at Zack.

" Hey , at least I agreed to pick a fruit like you wanted " Zack defended himself

Magenta looked wryly at the bunch of bananas peeking out of the paper bag

" It's the only fruit I can stand " He said sheepishly

" Whatever " Magenta smirked " Come on monkey-boy let's go get Ethan for movie night "

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Williams Residence , Maxville , U.S.A

Will grimaced as he looked at the Oatmeal and Soy cookies that Layla was preparing. He loves his girlfriend he really does but her vegetarian tendencies will definitely be the death of him. They were in the William's kitchen making snacks for the upcoming movie night. Will sat on a stool , in front of him on top of the kitchen table are several trays filled with unbaked vegetarian style cookie dough. The five family dogs were lazing all over the room , and there were even two neighborhood cats who came to visit Layla's mom. Her mom's power was the ability to talk to animals so it's a normal occurrence to have neighborhood pets visiting them just to chat with Mrs. Williams. Layla's mom works at the Maxville Zoo as a animal liaison , using her powers to help animals not only in Maxville Zoo but also with animals across the country, Layla inherited her Dad's powers , Plant King is a Rank A Hero and is currently on a mission for the Agency in the Amazon Rain forest.

Will looked over his shoulder , Layla with her back turned to him was leaning over the oven examining the cookies baking inside.

" I'm experimenting with a new vegetarian cookie recipe , I can't wait to let you taste it " Layla said

WIll made a face , his taste buds already dreading the experience , He looked at the fat orange tabby sitting on the table looking at him with amusement.

The smell of freshly baked cookies with the slight aroma of oatmeal and soy milk reached Will's nostrils

" I added granola into the mix , It's taste seems to go well with Oatmeal and Soymilk" Layla said with enthusiasm

Oh Joy , Will thought. He felt paws beginning climbing up his leg , up his lap and Ting Tang Tu a Siamese breed climbed up the table and sat beside the Tabby , her feline face looked at him with sympathy.

" You know , we could pass by Burger King and buy some burgers and fries to go with these tasty cookies " Will said hopefully

" Will , you know how many poor cows lost their lives because of those burgers " Layla said reproachfully

Will sighed as Layla spent a few minutes lecturing him about the countless Cows , Pigs , Fish and Chickens slaughtered by the Fast food empire , she got so specific and so graphic on the details that by the time she finished her boyfriend temporarily lost all interest in meat.

Desperate to distract himself , Will looked for another topic to talk about

" So Ethan's doing a lot better , don't ya think ? " Will said

Layla straightened wiped her hands on the apron she's wearing and turned to Will " Yes , thank goodness , he doesn't have that haunted look he had when he came back home from his internship"

" Yeah " Will said " The first few days were the worst , It was hard to look at him , he looked so guilty and lost "

Will frowned , reached out and rubbed the Tabby's ear " I hope he's really ok like says though , with classes starting in a few days "

" What do you mean ?" Layla asked

" I mean all that stuff that happened to him in Ocean High , the poor guy even saw someone die , how can you get over that " Will looked at Layla " I remember when my Mom and Dad led a rescue mission , two trains collided in India , and there were a lot of fatalities"

Will looked out the kitchen window " My folks didn't say anything but I can tell , what they saw bothered them , and they're experienced Heroes ,and still it affected them, Ethan's just a kid I can just imagine

how overwhelming it was for him"

Layla reached out and placed her hand on top of Will's " I know , but Ethan's strong and he has us and his family to help him go through this " Layla said gently.

Will smiled back and for a few moments they shared an quiet intimate moment amidst the cookie pans , lazing dogs and sleeping cats.

The oven's alarm clock gave loud ring making the both of them jump.

" Now " Layla said getting and headed for the oven , " The cookies , I can't wait to taste them " she said gleefuly.

Sighing Will folded his arms and leaned forward looking at his girlfriend's back. Oh well he thought he loves Layla no matter what her diet preferences are , And besides the guys will be bringing other stuff to eat later.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Warren slid his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets of Maxville North Gardens , he just got out from work and is now headed for the Strongholds. It's early evening there is still a little sunlight left , children were still playing in the various yards. A couple of late joggers passed by him , a chubby middle aged woman was walking her dog across the street. Every now and then a car would drive by the road , all in all the very picture of Maxville suburbia.

His house is in the South Gardens , not that far from here but the neighborhood is still as good as this one. The rest of his friends live here too , it's a bit of a bummer that he's the only one living in a different subdivision. But still all it took was a ten minute bus ride , no biggie just a minor inconvenience. Warren shook his head , friends , a year ago he was a withdrawn loner , living in his own private world , snarling at anyone who would dare get near him. Before he met the gang he was content living that life , existing in a state of hostile solitude burying himself in books. It lasted until a few months ago when Will Stronghold's flying food tray landed on his shoulders. He tried to hate Will at first , but the guy's overtures of friendship slowly chipped away his outer shell of hostility. Will and the others would sit on his table at school uninvited , unfazed by his glares and threats , and without him knowing it he began to warm up to them , and finally accepting them as his friends. Most people are still afraid of him , still see him as the dark dangerous son of a Villain but he didn't care , all that's important that he has his circle of friends that accept and truly see him as who he really is He would never admit it to them , but he's eternally grateful for their friendship , and how they pulled him out from his self imposed prison.

Warren rounded a corner and he could see the Stronghold's residence up ahead. His thoughts drifted to Will's parent's , he still couldn't believe how accepting they are of him. When Will first invited him to come over he was uncertain how Steve and Josie Stronghold would treat him , in fact he was expecting them to treat him with scorn and contempt befitting of a Villain's son. Instead they welcomed him with open arms , Josie would mother and fuss over him like she would with Will and his friends. Heck he thought Mr Stronghold even became the first positive male influence he had in his life , Steve would offer him advice , invite him to family gatherings even offered to act as his surrogate in school activities that required a father. Though Warren loved his mom , there was always a part of him that craved for a father figure , and as ironic as it is he was glad that he ended up with Steve Stronghold , The Commander , his father's former team mate and now arch-nemesis as his father figure.

" Yo , Warren !! " Zack's voice shouted behind him

Warren turned and saw Zack , Magenta and Ethan walking quickly to catch up to him.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Ethan smiled as they caught up with the pyrokinetic , he shifted the paper bag he's carrying and adjusted his glasses. Warren stopped walking and waited for them to reach him.

" All psyched up for movie night ? " Zack grinned

" Depends " Warren said " what are we watching this time?"

Ethan handed him the DVDs " We're on a Pirates of the Carri bean Marathon tonight " he said

" Good enough " Warren shrugged handing him back the DVDs

They began walking again towards Will's house.

" Four more days and it's back to school " Magenta said

" Yeah , part of me is pumped up , but another part is bummed out that summers over " Zack added

" Wonder what our classes will be , after last year's incident they did a major overhaul on the curriculum" Magenta frowned

Zack grinned at Warren " Dude ,now with Hero - Sidekick system junked chances are good that we're gonna be classmates "

Warren gave him a wry look " I'm so excited "

" I hope we have classes that teach us how to kick Villain butts in Sophomore year " Zack continued

Ethan listened to them , his thoughts drifting back to his own personal experience with a real live Villain a little over a week ago , some residual guilt resurfaced but he shook it off. No, he thought he won't let those irrational feelings mess up his life any more than it already did , He will not dishonor Coda's memory and sacrifice by letting guilt and fear further sully his life from now on.

" Popsicle , you okay ? " Warren's quiet voice jolted him out of his thoughts

" Yeah , yeah I'm fine " Ethan assured him

" It's just that you haven't said much tonight " Magenta opined

" It's nothing , just minor stuff that keet popping up . but don't worry " he assured his friends " It gets less frequent each day "

Zack slung a arm over the shorter boy's shoulder " Yo , you know you can talk to us right ?"

Ethan smiled gratefully " Yeah I know thanks " he said

They reached Will's house , they climbed up the porch steps and Magenta rang the doorbell.

Will opened the door .His eyes immediately zeroed in on the paper bags and boxes his friends are carrying.

He peeked into Magenta's bag " Chips " he grinned

Then he sniffed at Ethan's bag " Burgers " he said it as if he found a bag filled with gold.

Will was about to reach for Warren's box , but the taller boy pulled it away , " Let us in first Stronghold , it's freezing out here "

Will stared at him suspiciously " Okay " he said as he let them in.

" You never been affected by the cold before " Magenta said to the pyro

Warren looked over his shoulder as Will walked away helping Zack carry the food

" Yeah I know , I just didn't want Stronghold to know that I included some Chinese Cold Cuts with the Chinese dumplings I brought "

" Ooooooh " the goth said grinning

Ethan smiled at his friend's antics , Yes he thought , he may be reminded of that grim day Ocean High every now and again , but with the help of the gang he'll be able to get over it. Life is good he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**The Transferees**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Wright Residence , Wales , Europe

Serenity Wright wrung her hands together as she sat beside her mother listening to her father talking to Director Drake the Principal of the Royal Superhuman Universtiy , better known as Mountain High.

" Sir, are you certain the tests are accurate ?" Emmet Wright asked , then he sighed " So the changes are permanent "

Serenity took a deep breath and let it out shakily , tears began to well up in her eyes. Her mother draped an arm around her shoulders , Serenity looked at her , Rosa Wright's eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness. A lump formed in her throat but she forced it down

" The changes are permanent " those words echoed in her ears like funeral bells

Her large brown eyes drifted on the various singing awards and pictures of her mother singing in the opera. , a petite dark haired latin beauty Rosa's voice was the most sought after in the stage , and was once hailed as the Goddess. Her mother's voice was both her livelihood and her power , to the world at large she was Rosa Alesi the Goddess of the Opera , and to the Agency she was the Nightingale , her voice possessing the ability to heal others both physically and mentally.

More than a decade ago Rosa Alesi met and fell in love with Emmet Wright the Chief European Liaison between Supers and Civilians , after a whirlwind courtship they got married and a year later Serenity Alesi Wright was born. Serenity inherited her mother's small stature of 5 ' 1" and her brown eyes , but she got her father's chestnut hair and slender build. And as she grew up she discovered that she also inherited her mother's vocal powers of healing , though she also inherited her father's intense need for privacy . At first Serenity was afraid that Rosa will be disappointed that her daughter did not want to become a singer like her , and that she was more like her low key and soft spoken father , but much to her immense relief her mother understood and wanted her daughter to be happy in whatever life she chose. And while Rosa loves to sing in public , Serenity loves to sing just for herself . One thing that she had in common with her mother though is that she wanted to become a Heroine like her , to be a Heroine that like the Nightingale who heals people with her voice , to ease away their pain , to save lives.

That all changed last year , during freshman year when the White King and his cohorts attacked Mountain High , they were intent on kidnapping students , for whatever reason is still unknown , even up to this day. A number faculty members and a few students were able to hold them at bay long enough for the Agency's reinforcements to arrive. Serenity joined the group that defended the school , healing her companions with her voice . it was an event she will never forget as long as she lived .Five students and two teachers lost their lives that day , and there were several casualties , Serenity was one of those casualties. One of the White Kings cohorts Torment possesses the power to create imaginary pain on his victims. It was because of him that the course of Serenity's life changed forever

Serenity was in one of the classrooms healing a classmate when Torment crashed in. Torment then used his pain powers on her , Serenity held on as long as she could , fighting the pain until she was able to heal her fellow student , but when it became too much Serenity screamed as the imaginary pain seared through her mind . She screamed so much that it altered her vocal chords , thus changing her power. Her voice once a thing of healing beauty became a instrument of destructive power. Her voice depending on it's intensity cause damage fom torn eardrums to shattered glass to disintegrated metal. And to make matters worse she can't control her powers , she can cause damage even with the simple act of talking.

Serenity touched the vocal sound supressor collar on her neck , now she can only communicate by writing and sign language , a skill she acquired years ago because one of her uncles was deaf.

"Is there anything that can be done " her father listened intently on the phone " training ? , I see , yes , yes we'll be there "

Emmet hangs up the phone. then looks at his small family

" Permanent , " Rosa choked out

Sighing Emmet sat in the couch with his wife and daughter , " There is a strong possibility that it is "

Rosa let out a sob and hugged her daughter very tightly. They were quiet for a few moments , until Serenity drew back

= So ,what know ? = she signed

" The Principal said he wants to talk to us tomorrow , to give us options " he said ,then he looked at his daughter his eyes tormented " We'll get through this love , I promise you "

Serenity hid her despair and smiled at her father

= I'm sure we will Papa = she signed.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

St. Clair Estate , Wales , Europe

At the other end of the city in a large manor Lady Elizabeth St. Clair - Burke closed the file folder and looked at the horrified face of her son Jules St. Clair. The tall slender boy was wearing a flamboyant fuchsia dress shirt , white slacks and Italian brand shoes on his neck he wore a white bandanna , his entire look screamed metro-sexual. Jules ran a hand through his platinum hair in agitation

" _Maman_ , this - this must be some mistake " his voice comically high pitched.

" Darling , your Papa and I have agreed that it will be good for you to spend some time with his side of his family " Lady Elizabeth said

" B-b-but - but " Jules stuttered

" Son , your Grandad wanted you to experience how it is to be a Burke " his father Thomas Burke added , unlike his wife and son's overly stylish appearances , he is wearing a plain white shirt , a pair of worn jeans and bulldog shoes

Jules stared at his father in horror , the image of his huge muscular grandfather flashed before his mind , the loud laugh , the coarse language , and his tendency to give monster bear hugs and how his huge paw would ruffle Jules' hair into untidy mess.

" Isn't it enough that we spend the summers with him ?" Jules whined

" Julie . it will be a good experience for you to be exposed to other cultures " his father said

" I've experienced a lot of other cultures " Jules said defensively

" Going to Japanese Restaurants , shopping in Italian stores and hanging out in Moroccan Cafes is does not qualify as really experiencing other cultures darling " his mother said

" You need to experience the real thing " his father said

" But-but its almost the start of classes " Jules said , then realizing what he said grabbed on that line of reasoning " Yes - yes!! it will be impossible to enroll to another school now and-"

" All taken care of my boy " Thomas said smugly

" What !?!??! " Jules squeaked

" We and the school already did it for you , your now enrolled as a Sophomore at Sky High in Maxville" his father said

" But my life is here , my friends , everythiing !!!!! " Jules burst out in horror

" Darling , you can always visit them during summer , and knowing you , you'll be making new friends in your new school in no time " his mother said

Thomas stood up and walked over to his son , he placed his large hands on Jules' s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly"

" We're doing this for your own good Julie , C'mon just give it a chance , Please ? " his father implored

Jules looked helplessly at his father , he resisted the urge to stomp his foot in frustration , Instead he excused himself and headed out of the living room , he began climbing up the wide marble staircase , He felt shaken , What on earth were his parents thinking he mentally railed.

His father Thomas Burke's Hero alter ego is the Iron Titan , a Hero with the power to change his body into metal , granting him invulnerability and increased strength , his mother Lady Elizabeth was one of the civilians that his father saved , their relationship developed for a few years and in the end they married , and they've been happy ever since. Thomas moved to Europe to be with his wife , but kept an office here in the Estate to help Jules' Grandfather run their business in the States Like his father Jules possessed the same power , it seemed that several males of the Burke family throughout the generations inherited this ability. His Grandfather Tobias Burke once worked for the Hero Agency as Metallo ( which never fails to make Jules cringe ) , until he retired and founded the now successful burger chain known as Burke Burgers. Physically Jules has his father's grey eyes and height but he took after his mother's delicate structure and fair coloring. And due to his upbringing inherited his mother's refined nature and delicate sensibilities.

However he inherited his father's sense of daring and courage , as proof of that Jules was one ot the students who defended Mountain High from the attack of the villainous White King .

Jules reached the second floor and walked down a long carpeted hallway and finally reached his room. He opened the door and got in. The beautiful paintings and expensive draperies adorning his room failed to lift his mood. Leaning back on the door he closed his eyes and let out a long tortured breath

Bloody Hell , what a fine mess his life has become , he thought.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Hero Agency , Asian Chapter , ( Undisclosed Location ) Asia

Raman Ashwar , one of the Agency's Internal Affairs Attache and also the Hero known as Gatekeeper sat in his office desk reading files , the room was quiet except for the bubbling sound from the large wall aquarium behind his chair. He looked at his watch , perfect he thought with his paperwork almost done he'll be signing out early today.

His intercom suddenly beeped , Raman leaned over and pressed it's answer button.

" Yes ? " He asked

" Mr. Ashwar . Matheo Saccay is here to see you " his secretary said

" Ah , yes , please let him in " Raman said

He released the intercom button then leaned back and waited. A few seconds later his office door opened and young boy around fourteen years old walked in, his hair is jet black and straight , his skin is pale but healthy looking , he's about 5' 8" in height and has a slender but muscular build. He's wearing a gray longsleeved shirt , black pants and black shoes. His facial features would have been considered angelic except that his black eyes are flat and emotionless.

Raman smiled " Theo , come in "

Matheo " Theo " Saccay walked in

" Your sent for me? " he flatly asked"

" Yes , yes , Please sit " Raman gestured at a chair in front of his desk

Theo smoothly sat on the offered chair and waited.

Raman searched through the folders on his desk , then he pulled out a folder from the pile , opened it then read its contents.

Afterwards looking back to Theo he smiled " Your medical reports are all good and the doctor gave you a clean bill of health " closing the folder and setting it down on the table ," but personally how are your feeling? "

" I feel fine , thank you " Theo answered quietly.

" Good , good " Raman said " I hope your living accommodations have been satisfactory ?"

" Yes " Theo responded

" Your didn't experience any problems during your stay here I hope ? " Raman pressed

" No " was the curt reply

Raman chuckled " Still the talkative chatterbox I see " he teased

Theo remained silent , his face showing no emotion . His body relaxed as he sat on the chair.

Shaking his head and smiling Raman took out some papers and slid them in fron of Theo. The teen leaned forward slightly and looked at them.

After a few moments Theo looked back up , " These are enrollment papers " He said

Raman smiled " Yes , they are "

Theo stared at him " Why? "

" The Agency believes that attending high school will greatly aid your continuing development" the Attache said " And the Education Department recommended that you are to be enrolled in Sky High "

" I already completed all the basic high school courses two years ago , I don't think Sky High has anything more to offer me " Theo stated flatly

Raman nodded " Precisely , _basic_ courses , you still lack support electives that can be very beneficial for you "

Theo looked at the older man , his face expressionless " Such as ?"

Silently Raman slid a piece of paper toward him , Theo picked it up and read the list. Raman looked at his own copy and began reading aloud.

"Interpersonal Relations , Proper Team Dynamics , Hero Ethics , Hero - Civilian Dynamics- " Raman began enumerating but was interrupted by Theo

" I don't need these electives " Theo said " they are unnecessary and frivolous , I don't see how they concern me "

" I beg to differ " Raman said " These electives are very important, and they make your integration into Hero community infinitely more easier "

Theo stared at the Attache " But I haven't chosen to join the Hero community "

Raman leaned forward " But at least that option is open to you , isn't it more logical to have several options to choose from when the time comes ? "

" I suppose " Theo acceded

" Besides " Raman continued " The Agency's rules are very clear , all SPBs ( super powered beings ) under eighteen must be enrolled in an accredited SPB School for power training and development "

" But why Sky High ?" Theo asked " why not simply enroll me in Ocean High , it's closer and geographically more convenient " Theo commented

" Sky High is outside the jurisdiction of the Asian Superhuman Development Division ,meaning Megatech does not have any influence there " Raman said " That is the main reason why your in the custody of the Agency right now , Megatech and the Order violated child protection laws when they drafted you a few years back "

The Attache leaned back on his chair and steeples his fingers " Of course , the skills you already possess will not be left to stagnate during your stay in Sky High "

Raman picked up another piece of paper and handed it to Theo " Since your support electives will only be for four hours a day , you still have another five hours to fill " he shrugged and smiled " the SPB Educational System Guidelines dictates that you as a full time high school student must complete nine hours in school "

Raman picked up his copy and began reading aloud " Advanced Combat Training , Investigative Research , Advanced Chemistry and several more classes I'm sure you'll find interesting "

Theo looked up " Sky High has facilities for this ? " he asked

Raman nodded " Indeed , they are usually reserved for Faculty and visiting Heroes , but given your circumstance and qualifications I was able to convince the school to grant you access to them "

he took another piece of paper and handed it to the teen " Now , in terms of where you will live , the Agency believes it will be best if you will stay with a family member"

" I don't have any , their all dead " Theo said flatly

Raman looked at the boy with sympathy in his eyes " Your immediate family , yes , and I am so sorry for that " he pointed to the paper Theo is holding " However you have an aunt living in Maxville ,in fact she has been looking for you for several years " he laced his fingers and leaned forward " The Agency contacted her recently and she insisted that you should live with her from now on , in fact she's quite adamant about it "

Theo read the file then again looked at Raman " Megan Rhoubes ? " he queried

The Attache nodded " Yes , she's a relative on your mother's side , and she's an active Hero in the Agency , her Heroine name is Steel Magnolia " he tipped his head " she's well known in the Agency " Raman hesitated and grinned " She can be a bit , Uuuuh , overwhelming but she's very nice "

Raman pulled his computer's keyboard closer and began typing , for a few seconds the room was quiet save the typing and the aquarium sounds.

He turned back to Theo " Now , you'll be flying to Maxville three days from now , I need to take care of a few formalities , but basically your all set "

Theo nodded then remained silent for a minute , " Is there anything else ? " he asked

Raman blinked " Uh no , no , I think we covered all we need to discuss today "

Theo nodded " May I be excused then ? "

The Attache nodded back " Oh , of course "

He watched silently as Theo stood up and headed for the door. He didn't need to ask where the boy is going , he already knew that Theo will be spending most of his time in the Agency's training room. As the door closed behind Theo , he sighed and leaned back . Theo may be fourteen years old, but the way he behaves it was hard to imagine him as a kid , he acts and behaves more like a machine than a boy.

Frowning he takes a folder containing Theo's file and read it again. It still angers him every time he reads it . Raman looks at a picture on his desk . it shows Raman with his family , his two sons he thought , he can never imagine either of them experience the things that. Theo did during his early childhood , and he fervently prayed that they never will.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

The next day

Mountain High , Main Hall , Europe

Serenity and Jules with their families sat in silence in the School's empty main hall , they are waiting for Principal Drake to finalize their transfer arrangements to Sky High.

Serenity sighed , she and her family had talked with the Principal earlier , He has strongly recommended that Serenity should transfer to Sky High , he said that she can get better training there , since the North American Power Research Division there is the leading authority on sonic powers. At first her family balked at the idea of her changing schools . but Principal Drake convinced them that it will be best for Serenity to be with specialists who understand her powers , so her parents relented , Fortunately her father can easily transfer to the North American Chapter , already his superiors have made the arrangements and Emmet will start working in the US Office as one of it's Head Liaisons the moment he reports there.

She looked at Jules sitting with his parents, they know each other , but they're not exactly friends , Jules and Serenity don't hang out with the same crowd. Jules hangs out with the aristocratic set , who usually keep to themselves and exclude everyone else. While Serenity's friends are mostly musicians and artists . The two groups don't exactly mix , since the aristocrats see them as oddities and in turn they see the aristocrats as spoiled brats. But still Jules always been nice to her , they seldom socialize , yes, in those few times he always treats her with the utmost of respect.

Jules looked at Serenity and smiled when she waved at him , she always reminded him of a puppy , all hair and big eyes . They may not be friends but he liked her , not in a romantic sense but he liked her as a person. He struck her as someone so gentle the she couldn't even hurt a fly. He was shocked when Serenity joined the students who defended the school from the White King. Her songs were both inspired them to keep fighting and soothed their injuries. Inwardly he shuddered , he'll never forget the soul rending scream she made when Torment used his power on her , the Villain fled in pain clutching his bleeding ears . They succeeded defending the school , but Jules knew that Serenity paid a high price that day , like most of the student body , he knew the situation Serenity is in.

The Principal's door opened and he stepped out carrying two large folders

" Now , these are your files " he said handing it to them " I also sent copies to Sky High , everything is set , all that's left , is for the two of you to do is show up on the first day of class "

All of them nodded at the Principal.

" If it's alright with you two " Principal Drake looked at Jules and Serenity " I would like to talk with your parents "

Jules and Serenity both stood up and headed for the hall exit.

They kept walking until they reached the school's garden and the stood in silence for a few minutes.

" I must say this is bloody unacceptable!! " Jules finally blurted out

Serenity turned to look at him.

Jules sighed " I'm sorry , it's just that everything is so Topsy turvy lately , and things are happening so fast that it makes me so bloody frustrated "

She smiled slightly and nodded sympathetically

Jules began pacing in front of her , and chewing on his thumbnail.

" I have my whole life here , my friends , my clubs , not to mention my admission to the Unicorn Club has just been approved , and it was such a bloody pain to get accepted " his voice was near-squealing by the end of his tirade

Serenity folded her arms and patiently listened while Jules vented.

" My-my car , there is no way I'm leaving my baby here while I'm trapped in the States , How about my dietary needs I'm extremely particular with what I eat , to maintain my figure you know , and -and my clothes , Oh dear lord my clothes " Jules' face filled with horror " Do you have any idea how difficult it will be to have my wardrobe transferred overseas? , I'm very particular with what I wear "

Serenity smiled to herself as she took in her companions outfit , Jules was wearing a rich purple silk dress shirt , on his sleeves were large Rosetta cuff links , matched with a pair of expensive custom made khaki pants , complemented with a stylized interlaced leather belt , a platinum rolex watch and two gold rings adorned his hands. And to finish of his ensemble he was wearing a pair of Italian leather shoes.

"And will they fit my new room !! .... Good Lord , how big will my room be !! , Will all my things fit , theres my clothes , my toiletries , my -!!"

Jules stopped his ranting and noticed that Serenity is still looking at him , her shoulders shaking slightly and her eyes danced with amusement.

He sighed heavily " I -I apologize Serenity , I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment "

Serenity pulled out a small Electronic Touch Pad and began writing on it ,

= It's alright , I know how you feel = she showed to Jules

Jules smiled a bit sheepishly " So you feel the same way "

She nodded ,

Jules turned an looked at a Starling land on the lawn and began pecking around , " Serenity , I know we are not exactly friends , but I am sincerely sorry for what happened to you "

Serenity smiled softly , reached out and squeezed Jules' arm.

Jules looked back at Serenity , " But if you would be amenable , I will consider it a pleasure and a privilege, " with a dramatic bow , he continued " if you will accept my most humble offer to be your friend ."

Serenity soundlessly giggled at Jules' comically imploring face and nodded ,

= Friends = she signed

" Smashing !!! " Jules grinned ,

He offered his arm to Serenity , Smiling widely Serenity slipped her arm into Jules' , and together they began walking , with no particular destination ,around the garden.

" We may be plunging into the unknown in a few days , but we're smart , we're talented , we're stylish ... by the way I love your sweater the color really goes well with your hair color !! "

Serenity smiled at that and just shook her head.

" Now where was I ? ... Oh yes !! , We are dashing explorers of to an adventure and no matter what challenges that faith will throw us , we just put our hands on our slim hips , lift our head with our hair flowing dramatically in the wind and laugh confidently , because there is nothing , no matter what it is , the we cannot overcome!!!"

With that the two new friends walked jovially deeper into the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**Back to School**

Oo------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Williams Residence , Maxville, U.S.A

The door creaked open as two large Great Danes , one brown and one dark gray , padded silently into the darkened room. The gray one headed to the large window and began tugging the curtains , flooding the room with sunlight. His brown companion headed to the large green bed in the center of the room. There amongst the pile of rumpled blankets a small pale hand peeked out at the edge of the bed . The dog approached the and and began licking at it. A muffled mumble was heard from under the covers and the hand withdrew Both the dogs sat back on their haunches and looked at each other. The gray dog then went to the foot of the bed , snagged the trailing bedclothes with his teeth and began dragging it off the bed , revealing a still sleeping Layla . She was flat on her back , her red hair tussled , the large brown dog leaped on the bed and began sniffing at her ears.

Layla gave a surprised shout as she felt a combination of moist nose and warm doggy breath broke through her sleep dulled senses.

" Ozzy !!" Layla pushed away Ozzy's face and sat up.

The large Dane jumped down on the carpeted floor , stretched and sat down.

Layle looked at the large gray Dane who is now sitting on her bed covers scratching his neck.

" Looks like it's time for another flea bath for you Morris " Layla said.

Morris stopped scratching a let out a soft whine.

" 'fraid so boy , but we can't have you spreading fleas to the others now , can we " Layla apologized.

Stretching a bit , Layla reached over to her bedside clock and looked at the time. She sighed Ozzy and Morris woke her up an hour early. Oh well , she thought now that she's awake might as well get ready for school.

" Plenty of time for a bath " She yawned.

Getting out of the bed , and stretching one more time , Layla headed for her wardrobe. After choosing a white undershirt , green sleeveless shirt and green pants she headed for the bathroom. Awhile later Layla still barefoot but now fully dressed began fixing her bed , afterwards she gathered her books and placed them on her schoolbag. Then she tidied her room a little bit more and when she's done , with her hands on her hips she looked at the two Great Danes who are now lazing on the floor.

" Well , summer's officially over " Layla said.

Ozzy yawned.

" Yeah , so much for waking up late " She sighed.

Despite feeling a little sad over the end of summer vacation , Layla is also curious what will the classes in Sky High be like now that she's a Sophomore and newly classified as a Hero.

" Wonder if Will is awake? " Layla asked the dogs.

A loud crash from the Stronghold's neighboring house , and seem to have emanated on the second floor and in the vicinity of Will's room. Then almost immediately after the crash Layla could hear Will's disgruntled yelp.

Yup , she nodded to herself , he's awake.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Stronghold Residence , Maxville , U.S.A 

Will sat on his bed scratching his head as he morosely stared at his cracked bedside table and the shattered remnants of his alarm clock.

Nuts, he thought thats the seventh clock he smashed . He was buried deep in his bed sound asleep when his alarm clock rang in full volume , instinctively he raised his hand and slammed it down on the clock. a habit he had developed when he was very young , before his powers manifested , Will always does this same slamming action to shut his clock up which in the past did the trick quite nicely , only this time adding his power in the equation ends up with him pulverizing his hapless alarm clock.

Will turned his head as he heard a knock on the door.

" Will , are you ok ?" his mom asked.

" Uuh , yeah , yeah , Mom just had a little accident that's all " he answered. then winced as the damaged table collapsed with a loud crash.

" Are you sure everythings ok " Josie pressed

" Yeah , mom , I uh kinda smashed my alarm clock thats all " he admitted

" Oh ok , I'll buy you a new one when I go out shopping this afternoon "

Will listened to his mom's fading footsteps , then sighing he got out bed , stretching and yawning he headed to his bathroom and began washing up.

Fifteen minutes now fully dressed in a blue and red shirt , denims and rubber shoes Will hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen. His Dad , already finished with his breakfast , was totally engrossed with the morning paper. Will reached for the cereal box and milk , then pulling a chair he sat down and filled his bowl with cereal and milk and began digging in. Steve lowered the newspaper and smiled at his son across the table.

" All set for the first day of school , my boy? " Steve said jovially

Will looked up from his bowl , swallowed and nodded.

" Yeah , have all my books and stuff ready " he grinned

" Time flies doesn't it? " Steve shook his head " feels like it was yesterday that you were gearing up for your freshman year "

Will smiled to himself as he remembered how different his situation was last year . His parents were so excited that Will was starting his freshman year in Sky High , but unbeknownst to them he had yet to manifest his powers. For awhile Will despaired that he might not have any powers at all , and most of all disappoint his folks. It was a rough few weeks in the beginning , first being enrolled in sidekick class , then living under the continuous pressure of hiding his dilemma from his mom and dad , and finally forcing himself to reveal the truth to them. Fortunately he did power up , when he was forced to fight his former arch enemy and now best frient Warren Peace.

" Yeah , still can't believe that I'm a sophomore either " Will admitted " hope I'll survive my classes though , I heard that it's a lot tougher than the ones we had during freshman year,"

" Sky High's second year curriculum is a whole different level from the one you experienced during first year " Steve agreed " but I'm not worried , the fact that you easily passed last year means your ready for sophomore year "

Steve leaned back looked at his son's now worried expression " I won't lie son , it's going to be tough , really tough ," then he smiled " but look , you kids fought and took down Royal Pain then saved Sky High , so I'm sure you guys can handle anything they'll throw at you "

" Thanks , Dad " Will smiled back

Steve winked " no problem son "

The kitchen door opened and Layla walked in. Will's mom who was standing near the stove turned and smiled at the redhead.

" Morning Layla " Josie offered her a basket of freshly bake muffins " want some ? "

" No , thank you Mrs. Stronghold , just had a heavy breakfast " Layla smiled " is Will ready ? "

Josie looked at the dining table where her husband is back to reading the newspaper and her son guzzling down a glass of orange juice.

" Yes he is , he's just finishing his breakfast " Basket of muffins in hand and gesturing at Layla to follow her , they both headed for the table.

" Hey , Will ready to go ? " Layla smiled

" Layla , hi !! " Will grinned " Yup , I'm all set " then eyeing the muffins his mom was carrying.

" Here" Josie chuckled as she wrapped a paper napkin around a muffin and handed it to Will " you can eat that on the bus "

Layle smiled as she turned to Will's dad.

" Good morning , Mr Stronghold " Layla chirped

" Oh Layla , good morning " Steve smiled as he peeked from behind the newspaper " how are your parents ?"

" They're fine , mom just left for work and dad's taking it easy for a few days before reporting back to the Agency " Layla sighed " he had a difficult time with the Venus Flytrap incident last week "

Steve nodded as he set down the newspaper , " Yes , I heard , that Villain was trying to spread his mutant seeds in the Amazon rainforest , thankfully you dad was able to uncover his plot before he succeeded with his diabolical scheme , hope he didn't get hurt badly or anything "

Layla smiled slightly " Thankfully his injuries were minor and the Agency's medics were able to treat him right away , but the doctor recommended that Dad take a few days rest before going back to active duty "

Josie smiled " The doctor's right , it's better for your dad to have some time to recuperate so that he'll be in tip-top shape when he accepts more assignments from the Agency "

Layla nodded , then remembering she looked at her watch.

" Ooops , sorry about this , but Will and I really need to head for the bus stop , the schoolbus will be there in about ten minutes " Layla said

" Oh dear , you right , Will, honey get your things , you guys should get going " Josie said as she urged her son " you wouldn't want to miss the bus on you first day now , would you?"

Will nodded as he snagged his bag and followed Layla out the door , his parents followed them to the porch and stood there waving at them. Will and Layla waved back at them as they headed down the street towards the bus stop.

While standing by the bust stop sign they talked about the activities they did during the summer , a few minutes later the school bus rolled down the street and stopped in front of them. Then the door slid open and the first thing they saw was a skinny guy with long dark blonde hair and deep tan skin wearing the Sky High bus driver unform sitting on the driver's seat.

" Duuuuude " the blonde bus driver said while giving them the peace sign.

Layla's eyebrows shot up while WIll's jaw dropped.

" Uuuuh , what happened to Ron?" Will asked

" The Ronmeister had to cut back on his work schedule , cuz ever since he got those gnarly growth powers the Mayor requested the Agency to assign the big dude to him fulltime " the driver grinned " so the school decided to find a replacement to pick up the slack "

Then the blond driver made another peace sign " Hi I'm Dusty Donners your temporary bus driver " he pursed his lips " that is until the school decides that I qualify , then I'll be here permanently "

Dusty grinned and gestured towards the interior of the bus. " Hurry and find a seat dude and dudette , we really have to get movin' , we can't have you young ones late on your first day school "

Nodding and a bit bewildered Will and Layla entered the bus and headed down the rows of seats towards where their friends Zack , Magenta and Ethan were sitting.

" Sup " Zack high fived Will and made space for him , while Layla sat beside Magenta.

The bus began moving the moment they settled down. Students began talking to their fellow passengers and sounds of mixed conversations filled the air.

Zack turned to his friends and grinned " Man , I can't wait to see what the classes are like in the sophomore level "

Ethan nodded and smiled " Yeah , even though the Hero-Sidekick system was junked , all our classes last year were purely theoretical , but this time we'll be having more hands-on lessons "

" I just hope we ex-sidekicks can keep up with the rest of you guys " Magenta said folding her arms

Layla leaned on her goth friend " Hey , remember what we learned last year , it's not just ones power that makes a Hero"

" Yeah , it's how you use it that matters the most " Will said.

Magenta opened her mouth and was about to say something when suddenly the safety belts snapped place around her and the other students' shoulders. They looked out the bus windows and saw that the finally reached the abandoned bridge where the bus can convert to aerial mode without civilians seeing the transition.

" Okaaaay people , we're about to take of , please sit back and prepare for lift off " Danny said

The students prepared themselves and the bus began picking up speed. They have grown so used to it that they didn't even flinch when the bus fell off the end of the broken bridge. Dusty yanked the transformation lever initiating the bus' tranformation sequence. It's wheels retract , a pair of large streamlined wings slides outward , and finally a set of large thrusters folds out in the vehicle's rear section. The bus lurches upward as the thrusters fire into action. A few students cheered as the bus began ascending rapidly.

Magenta wryly looked at Zack as he raised his arms and whooping with enjoyment as if he was riding a roller coaster ride.

" Man! then never gets old !! " Zack laughed.

Danny caught up in the moment turned to his passengers and grinned " How bout' we make this ride even more exciting " he winked " Spent some time a few years back as a exhibition pilot on an extreme air show , I'm a bit rusty but I'm sure I can still pull of some sweet radical maneuvers "

Ethan looked at the driver apprehensively " Uuuh , I'm sure we all have enough excitement for now and-"

" Hooo!! , yeah let's see what you can do Mr Hotshot Driver Dude " Zack cutting him off as he gave the Danny a thumbs up sign.

Layla and Magenta looked at each other their eyes wide , and Will gaped at Zack

Danny's eyes gleamed with excitement . " Righteous , ok then , brace yourselves dudes and dudettes and prepare for the ride of your lives !!!"

" Wa-Wait let talk about - " One of the students protested

Danny suddenly pulled the bus's controls all the way and the bus surged upward in a almost vertical angle , the bus' thrusters going into overdrive. And cries of panic filled the bus.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Maxville South Gardens , Bus Stop , Maxville U.S A

Jules is definitely no a happy camper. He fixed his shirt collar , for probably the tenth time in the last five minutes , and glared at an ant scuttling on the pavement. He never have been so miserable in his life. His mind flashing back to the events that took place back in his Grandfather's house. He was deep in slumber dreaming of high fashion clothes and his friends back in Wales , when suddenly a loud jovial roar pierced his ears.

Jules ,still wearing his sleeping mask , jumped out of the bed in a fright , his head jerking around to find the location of the voice .

" Rise and Shine !! Julie , time to get ready for school !! " Tobias boomed out.

Jules hastily removed his sleeping mask and glared at his tall burly Grandfather.

" Grandpapa , really!!, you could have just knocked !! " Jules huffed.

Tobias folded his thick arms and chuckled " Just wanna make sure, your dad used sleep like the dead when he was in high school , and I had to throw him out of the bed to wake him up"

" First of all I'm not a heavy sleeper like Papa , secondly next time just knock the door and I assure you with your capacity for loud noises I'll defnitely wake up " Jules said tartly while holding a hand over his pumping heart " Good Lord , you nearly gave me a heart attack!!"

Tobias totally unaffected by his grandsons histrionics merely laughed and began heading for the door.

" Breakfast is almost ready , Julie you better get out of your... uuuh.... dress and wash up " His grandfather said.

_Dress !?!?!?_ Jules looked down at his red oriental silk pajamas and jerkilly ran hand over his platinum hair.

" I'll have you know these are designer silk pajamas, a lot of men I know wear sleepwear like these " Jules said pompously.

Tobias lifted his hand in a placating gesture " Hey , hey it's ok Julie I'm your Grandad , and I accept you as your are "

With wide smile Tobias left the bedroom leaving his speechless grandson gaping at him.

The sound of footsteps approaching him pulled Jules back to the present . He looked up and saw Serenity clutching her schoolbooks hurrying towards him. Jules smiled at her , seeing his friend lifting his mood a bit.

" Finally she decides to show up !!" He said in mock outrage " I was about to head for your house and drag you out before you miss the bus!!"

It turned out that Serenity family bought a house , thanks to the Agency , a block away from the Burke's residence. It was a large house with two floors , four spacious bedrooms and a wide yard. Jules and Serenity arrived in Maxville yesterday morning and and spent the whole day unpacking . Fortunately for Jules his grandfather already had his room ( thank goodness it was a large one!!) ready, all he had to do was unpack his clothes and toiletries. Serenity's family had a lot more to do however . The house was furnished with a modernist industrial design , which Rosa found the metal and glass furniture cold and impersonal , thankfully with the teleporter Zone's help they were able to bring all of their furniture from their house in Wales. They spend several hours rearranging the house , but Jules had to admit it was worth it .Now the Wright's new house looked so warm and cozy that he plans to spend a lot of time there.

Serenity pulled out her touch pad and began writing.

= Sorry , had to help my mom arrange her antiques around the house , we didn't have time to do that yesterday = She held her pad up to Jules

Jules smiled " Think nothing about it , I was just teasing you " He looked at his watch " Besides we still have a few minutes to spare before the bus gets here "

Serenity smiled back = So how's you and your Grandad doing ? =

He grimaced " I'm still getting used to him "

= I thought you said you and your family spend your summers with him ?=

Jules sighed " Yes we did , but thats only for a month and I had my parents as a buffer " again he grimaced " Now , I have to endure his loud and rough ways up close and personal "

he shuddered " Three years " he said " Three years of this , and I lost count the number of times he messed up my hair and nearly crushed me with his monster bearhugs"

Jules turned to Serenity " And what's with all tha back slapping , they say it's to give me encouragement but do they have to do it really hard!??!? " he said in a harrased tone. " And my cousins , Good Lord they're like my Grandpapas clones!! , I swear if they backslap me one more time I'm going to cough out both my lungs"

Jules' Uncle , his dad's older brother , had three sons all in college and all jocks. And like all the Burke males are loud , brash and in Jules' opinion have this penchant for back slaps!!

Serenity laughed soundlessly as Jules glared at her , then after awhile a reluctant smile curves his lips.

= I'm sure they mean well = She wrote

Jules made a face " Yes well , I must admit under all that they are a good and decent bunch " he flexed his back " large paws and back slapping notwithstanding "

They both turned when they heard a rumbling sound and they saw the schoolbus heading towards them.

Jules again straightened clothes and grinned to Serenity " Well , it's showtime , all ready pet?"

Serentiy grinned back and gave a thumbs up sign.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Warren looked up from the book he's reading when he felt the bus stop. That's wierd , he thought they should be heading for the take off site , last time he checked all the students in this route have been picked up and are now inside the bus. Maxville South Gardens had the least number of students so there are a lot of empty seats. He usually sits in the rearmost part of the bus while the other students occupy the middle and front rows , he suspects he's the reason for their seating arrangements , despite his involvement in saving Sky High most of his schoolmates still steer clear of him due to his dark coloring and somewhat menacing visage , which is perfectly fine with him. In this case he gets to enjoy a very spacious place to sit and even an extra place to put his schoolbag in or a vacant seat for him to stretch his legs on .

The bus driver opened the doors and a pair of students he never saw before get in.

The guy , at least he thinks it's a guy , has wavy platinum hair , a lanky build and is almost as tall as he is. The guy's clothes are ,for the lack of a better word , interesting , he's wearing a purple polo shirt smattered with tiny designs that he couldn't recognize , a pair of white pants and what appears to be a white bandana with violet spots tied around his neck. The tiny girl with him has so much chestnut hair that it would have covered her face if she wasn't wearing a slver headband , her white knit sweater was hanging loosely on her petite frame and her dark blue skirt reached below her knees. Her huge expressive brown eyes was the most strking feature on her delicate little face , it danced with life as she smiled and listened to her much taller companion.

They looked looked at the somewhat crowded front area , then the guy said something to the girl while pointing to some seats just in front of him , she smiled and nodded then they walked down tha aisle and sat a couple of rows ahead of him.

Warren felt the bus move again as it makes it way towards the unfinished bridge just outside the South Gardens. He opened his book and began reading again , it'll be another five minutes before they reach the site so might as well finish a chapter. The guy started talking to his companion , keeping his eyes on the book Warren could hear the guy's voice a little bit , and if his accent is any indication Warren guessed that he's British or something , the girl still hasn't said anything but for some reason they seem to maintain a conversation of some sorts.

A few minutes later Warren felt a slight bump , looking out the window he saw the " Keep Out " sign pass by as they enter the bridge site. Closing his book and stuffing it into his bag Warren prepared himself for take-off. A few seconds after he leaned back he felt the belts and harness snap around his torso. He was however wasn't expecting the show he was going to be privy to a two rows ahead.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Jules was trying to convince Serenity come with him to the nearest parlor and have her hair done , when suddenly he felt belts snapped around his upper body and a harness clamped in place around his shoulders

" What on Earth!??!? " he yelped

Suddenly the bus launched itself down the bridge and into a freefall

" BLOODY HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!! " Jules shrieked in a high pitched scream

Loud mechanical sounds could be heard as the bus undergoes it's aerial transformation. Seconds later with a loud blast the thrusters activated and the bus began rapidly ascending. All the while Jules began screaming and cursing quite colorfully. And Warren , Serenity and the rest of the students were listening in fascination to his rather creative swear words. Jules kept babbling as the bus made it's journey towards Sky High and blurting out a curse when they encounter an air pocket or turbulence.

Finally after a few hellish minutes for Jules the bus finally began approaching Sky High .It was only when the bus landed with a rather loud bump and an explosive curse from Jules the rather interesting ride ended. Then the belts and harnesses retracted and the students got up walking out of the bus , some of them sneaked amused glances at Jules who remained seated.

Jules was trembling , his face stiff and pale , jerkily he turned to Serenity , she was looking at him her eyes huge , she was chewing her lips and her shoulders were shaking suspicously.

" Don't you dare laugh " he shakily growled.

Serenity comically shook her head so hard that her hairband fell off , causing her thick wavy locks to fall foward and curtain her face. Thankfully her hair was thick enough to cover her entire face because she could no longer hold back her grin.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Warren remained seated and unnoticed as he observed the tiny girl help her taller companion get shakily back to his feet. And with his arm around her shoulder , and her's around his waist they unsteadily got out of the bus. And with a quick quiet chuckle Warren got up slung his bag over his shoulder he walked down the aisle and stepped out of the bus. He walked a few feet and looked around three other buses have parked in the field , but bus from the Maxville North Gardens route hasn't arrived yet.

A distant rumble caught his attention and Warren turned and looked at the horizon and at a distance he could see another bus rapidly approaching. It was flying wild angles and doing aerial corkscrews. His brows shot up as the bus did a _loop de loop _and frightened cries could be heard from the bus. Several students have stopped walking and watched the vehicle's aerial acrobatics. Finally after a few wild minutes the bus gracefully landed on the field. When it finally came to a complete halt the bus' door slid open and students hurriedly got out. Warren then saw his friends stumble out amongst the shaken passengers.

Zack ran a few feet then fell to his knees " Laaaaaaand!!!!!!!! " he yelled as he began to stroke the grass lovingly

Magenta with her hair a little mussed up stormed after him and without any hesitation gave him a solid smack in the head.

" Ooouch!!! , what?, what ? what? " Zack yelped as he rubbed his threatened body part.

" _Yeah let's see what you can do Mr Hotshot Driver Dude_ " she mimicked savagely

Will was holding Layla's hand as she steadied herself and an orange puddle was following them.

" What was that all about " Warren asked

" New bus driver " Will said.

Warren nodded and quietly waited as his friends steadied themselves.

Ethan finally solidified " Man , I really , really hope we get a replacement driver soon , I don't think I can survive another trip like that "

Warren bit back a smile as his friend unanimously agreed , then he looked at the two new students who were standing at a distance away from them. The tall flashy guy was walking in a wide circle breathing deeply , his hands on his hips and trying to compose himself. The girl , with her back turned to them , was patiently waiting for him to calm down as she held his schoolbag for him.

This going to be an interesting year Warren thought


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**Welcome back to Sky High Part 1**

Oo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Sky High Assembly Hall , Maxville, U.S.A

Twenty minutes later the the students and faculty have assembled in Sky High's assembly hall. The large room echoed with lively and rambunctious voices as they wait for Principal Powers. In the meantime the teachers indulgently allowed the studends talk with each other , their conversation range from reminscing about summer experiences to curiousity about the new classes they wll have.

Finally after a few minutes a ball of light entered the room and flew over their heads , then after a few seconds of hovering it headed to the front of the hall and Principal Powers materialized on the stage, she raised her hand and tapped her lapel mic a few times , and the students finally quieted down.

" Students , new and old welcome back to Sky High" She happily announced. " I hope all of you enjoyed your summer vacation"

There was a murmur of ascent from the students.

" As you all know , after last years incident , the Board of Directors in an overwhelming majority agreed that the Hero - Sidekick system be abolished " She smiled

A cheer erupted from the crowd , and unsurpisingly it was the ex-sidekicks who cheered the loudest.

Principal patiently waited until the students settled down , then she opened the folder she was carrying.

" Now for the freshmen , there will be very few changes to your classes only this time you will all take Hero classes " She looked up " however some of the former sidekick classes that were considered useful will be integrated in your curriculum"

Sporadic moans came from the students.

" Now as for the upperclassmen your curriculum has been drastically changed" Principal Powers continued " since the Hero-Sidekick system has been removed , a new one has been implemented to replace it"

She swept her gaze across the crowd.

" As you noticed in your curriculum that there are two types of classes in there "

There was a murmur of assent

" All morning classes are you regular classes such as Sciences , Mathematics , Litreture and so on and so forth " She continues " and after lunch and onwards will be the Team Classes "

Another murmur rippled through the crowd.

" Traditionally Team Training is only given to graduates who choose to enroll into the Hero Agency's advanced training courses " She continued " However in light of the events that happened last year the directors have unanimously agreed that all SPB schools are to upgrade they're curriculum."

The students looked at each other.

" We believe that all students are to be given the proper training as early as possible" Her face grew solemn " A near disaster like last year must never be repeated....never"

There was silence in the hall as each student grimly recalled the terrible events that happened a year ago , the magnitude of what nearly happened sent a sobering chill through them.

Principal Powers smiled " Now enough of the doom and gloom , this is the start of a new school year " She smiled wider " A fresh start for you all , new experiences , new challenges await you here in Sky High ! "

A thunderous applause filled the Hall.

And with that a nod at the faculty members Principal Powers transforms back into a light ball and flew out of the hall.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

As the students head for their respective classes Will and the gang headed for their lockers , thanks to Ethan they were able to obtain units that are close to each other.

" So " Will said as he pulls out a textbook out of his locker " What classes you guys are headed to ?" he asked his friends.

" Me and Magenta are headed for Computer Science 201 " Zack grinned " Last year's computer classes were a blast , I can't wait to see what this years subjects will be "

Even though Zack got average grades in most of his classes it turned out to everyone's surprise , has an impressive aptitude when it comes to computers especially when it comes to tinkering with Magenta proved to be a gifted programmer , writing complicated program scripts as if they were works of poetry, together they became one of the top teams in their computer classes scoring one of the highest grades in Sky High's records.

" Let's just hope we don't end up crashing the entire mainframe like we did last year " Magenta said as she tucked her DVDs into her pouch.

Zack chuckled " Yeah , I thought would have a aneurism when all of his files got erased."

The two of them were working on a computer project regarding mainframes , and decided that the mock mainframe was too easy and boring for them , they decided to tinker with Sky High's Mad Science mainframe instead. They almost pulled it off , but Zack got the one of the wires crossed and caused a power backsurge when they powered up the system , wiping out all of Medulla's research files.

Magenta shuddered " Five hours a day recovering his files from scratch" she grimaced " I rather we don't do that anytime soon"

" Yeah , but Professor Tech gave us an A " Zack smiled " he was really impressed that we were able to crack Medulla's encrytion code, he said we were the first who dared and on top of that pulled it of!!"

Zack reached out and took some of Magenta's books and tucked it under his arm.

" You gotta admit , it was cool when we got exempted from taking the finals cuz of our high grades " Zack said " while the others were sweating it out during the tests we were taking it easy and played video games "

Magenta grinned as she remembered " Yeah that was fun , wasn't it"

WIll turned to Ethan " How about you Ethan what class are you headed to?"

" Power Development Research " Ethan saidas he adjusted his glasses.

His friends stared a him

" Whoa , that test's like fifty pages long " Zack blurted out

" Dude, you were able get a 95 percent score ?!?!....how'd you memorize all that stuff in just two weeks?"

" Photographic memory remember " Ethan said tapping his forhead.

Will shook his head in admiration

Layla turned to Warren " What about you War?" she asked

" Poetry and Literature " He said as he close his locker

" Huh? " Zack asked

"No really , what class are you going to? " Will laughed thinking that the pyro was joking

Warren slowly turned to the two boys.

" Is there something wrong with Poetry and Literature " He politely...too politely asked.

Zack and Will gulped and shook their heads as Warren gave them a narrow-eyed stare.

Magenta giggled at their cowardly reaction " How about you Layla , where you headed ?"

Layla smiled " Environmental Science I hear they're going to include Preservation and Botany Subjects "

" Yeah " Will smiled " Can't wait to study about plants and stuff "

" Your taking E. Science too ?" Warren asked with skepticism.

" Yeah , it's a Hero's duty to save the environment not just people " Will said righteously , beside him Layle smiled proudly as her boyfriend verbatimed one of her favorite sayings.

Warren snorted " You just didn't know what class to take and decided to tag along with the Hippie "

" That too" Will grinned rather sheepishly.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

In the shool gym Serenity and Jules stood in front of Coach Boomer . For a while the only sound that could be heard was Boomer's pen as he wrote on his clipboard notepad. Even though Power Placement has been junked along with the Hero-Sidekick system , it has been replaced by the Power Evaluation Sytem. Students will be evaluated by their power , then they will be given the proper training courses to develop it.

Minutes passed and still Boomer kept writing. The freshmen students were evaluated first and have now left the gym. Serenity began fidgeting and Jules began to look around the gym.

"Okay !! " Boomer said as he closed his notepad with a snap.

Serenity and Jules jumped a bit and turned to look at Boomer .

" Even though you two are sophomores , you still haven't been evaluated" He looked at the two students in front of him " this will help us determine what power development training you'll need and then in the end of each schoolyear your progress will be examined"

He glared at them " Make no mistake , your development is very important because it will be used as a major basis for your Hero rankings" he continued " screw that up and you'll could be given a Rank D and if your lucky enough to join the Agency , you'll end up with really crappy assignments like traffic support or even helping out with Senior citizen assistance.

Serenity nodded and Jules made a face at the image Coach Boomer's words conjured.

Boomer nodded at Jules " You , Goldilocks up the platform "

Jules gave him an offended look but obeyed. Muttering about rude uncouth people he climbed up the stairs and on to the raised platform.

" Power ?" Boomer asked

" Uhh I'm a Metal-shifter " Jules said

" What type ?" Bommer asked

" My body can change to metal , giving me invulnerability and enhance my strength for quite a bit" Jules said

Boomer nodded " Car! " he called out

A loud creak was heard from above , Jules' head snapped up and saw a huge old pickup truck falling towards him. Jules screamed as the huge chunk of metal fell on top of him with a loud CRASH!.

Serenity stared at the smoking and dented vehicle then looked at Boomer her face shocked. She was reaching for her touchpad to write something when a loud mettalic creaking moan emanated from the truck. Suddenly one of the doors was ripped open and Jules , his skin now transformed into a silver metallic alloy , walked jerkilly out of the opening.

" Are----you----BLOODY INSANE!!!" Jules shrieked " Look what you done !!!"

Boomer looked at the outraged metal-skinned teen. " Why are you in such a snit ? " he said " you tore through that truck with no problem"

Jules gaped at him. "No problem?!?!?!?! look at me!!! " he flapped his arms and gestured towards his shredded clothes " This was a customized Giorgio Armani on-of-a-kind set!!! , it's irreplaceable and of the highest quality!!!! now it's all ruined!!!" .

Still unfazed Boomer looked down at his clipboard and began writing " Don't get you pantyhose in a knot Goldilocks , just go and change into another dress I'm sure you have stuffed in your locker " He looked up and smirked " Besides, you should be happy you got a good evaluation and I say thats a lot more important than any fluff you have in your wardrobe"

Waving a dismissing hand Boomer looked back at his pad " Run along now , I don't have time to pamper you , I still have to evaluate your friend"

Jules gaped at Boomer , then he stomped his foot and spun on his heels. He stormed out the gym with his nose in the air. Boomer chuckled as he looked at the torn seat of Jules' trousers exposing his silver skinned metal butt.

As the gym door closed behind Jules with a slam Boomer turned back to Serenity.

" Now , Wright , it's your turn" Boomer said.

Serenity's eyes went huge and apprehension filled her face. She rapidly wrote on her touchpad and showed it to Boomer.

= But sir, I still can't control my powers =

" Well , show me so that we'll know how we can help you control it " Boomer said

Serenity chewed on her lips.

= I don't want to hurt you =

Boomer rolled his eyes " Now don't you worry about my delicate little self , I'm sure I can handle it"

With a sigh and and uncertain shrug she reached for her sonic supressor and pressed the safety lock , a tiny " Beeep " was heard indicating the device deactivating.

The hall was quiet as Serentiy walked up the platform and turned to face Boomer.

Boomer folded his arms " Power ?" he asked

Serenity swallowed hard " S-s-sonic Powers " she said

Her voice was soft and melodic but underlying it was waves of uncontrolled ultrasonic energy that rippled through the gym causing damage in it's wake , light bulbs blew up , windows craked as the waves bounced all over the walls.

Tears prickled behind Serenity's eyes as she looked at the havok her voice wrought , still no changes she thought to herself.

She turned back to Boomer who was busy writing on his pad , she frowned a bit , he seem unaffected in any way by her power.

After minute of writing Boomer looked back up and saw her surprised expression.

" Your wondering why your powers didn't affect me " He smirked at her nod " I have sonic powers too Wright , so I know how to protect myself " he said smugly.

He tucked his pad under his arm. "Now from what I saw you still don't know how to modulate your vocal chords correctly , thats why you end up busting stuff everytime you open your mouth"

Sighing sadly Serenity nodded.

" Your going to take a more specialized Power Development class " he continued " It will be a more personalized training because a focus mentor will be assigned to you"

Again she nodded.

= Will I be able to get my old powers back ?= she wote.

Boomer shook his head " Sorry Wright but it seems that your powers have undergone a permanent change , the best we can do is help you control your new power " he took a piece of paper from his pad and handed it to Serenity " Give this evaluation form to Principal Powers on your way to your first class , she'll know what to do'"

Serenity swallowed hard and nodded. She reactivated her sonic suppressor and picked up her schoolbag and despondently left the gym.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Jules was waiting for her when she got out of the gym. He was able to change into his spare clothes while Serenity was being evaluated. Now he's wearing a canary yellow silk dress shirt with small feather designs , a pair of khaki italian slacks and his scarf now ivory white.

" So how did you evaluation go?" Jules asked

Serenity looked up at him sadly.

= still the same , Coach Boomer said it is definitely permanent =

Jules looked at her sad little face and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Serenity closed her eyes and accepted his offer of comfort. For awhile the two friends held each other quietly. And finally Jules let go and stepped back.

" Feel better " he asked

Smiling slightly Serenity nodded.

" Now what class are you headed to ?" Jules asked as he looked at his schedule.

Serenity pulled out her own schedule and looked.

=HIstory= She wrote

Jules brightened " Me too !! , great minds think alike I guess"

He puffed out his chest and offered and arm " Shall we my dear ?"

With a smile Serenity tucked her hand around his arm and together they walked down the corridor.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Secret airstrip , undisclosed location , U.S.A

Meanwhle somewhere in the outkirts of Maxville City stands a large plateau , on top of the monolith's wide flat surface is a small airstrip. At first glance any onlooker would mistake and disregard it as an abandoned ruin , with it's wide empty landing strip and single empty one-story building. The only sound could be heard is the wind blowing making small clouds of dust drift across the plateau's surface.

At a distance , high above the clouds a small supersonic jet rapidly approaches the airstrip. It's sleek black triangular wings and pointed nose rip through the air like a airborne knife. As it closes in it begins to descend , disappearing into the clouds below , then as it continues it's final landing procedures it begins to change shape , wings folding and inverting , and several flaps unfold and refold across its cylindrical body. Finally as it pierces through the final cloud layer it finishes it's transfomation , Gone was the triangular black form and in its place is an unassuming small blue and white private passenger jet.

As it makes it's final approach towards the airstrip the plane begins to send a encrypted signal , in response the several small light beacons emerge from the strip's surface. Then the beacons blinked out a series of light patterns. The small jet's front lights responds by binking it's own set of patterns. For a few seconds they blink light patterns back and forth , until finally the strip's beacons emitted a solid blue light , then the jet angles itself and it's landing gears fold out . Smoothly the passenger jet lands on the strip , a light screeching sound could be heard as it's brakes activate , it's engines going into reverse to help the slowdown process.

Finally the small jet comes to a full stop and after a few minutes it's engines shut down. Suddenly clamps appear from the surface of the strip beneath the jet, they tightly locked on the it's tires , then the section of the strip where the jet stands began to retract into the ground. As the section descends into the plateau a identical section folds out to cover the opening , restoring the airstrip's abandoned appearance.

The jet descends into the hollow plateau's interior , inside a large brightly lighted hangar is revealed. Ground crew personnel were running all over the place as they prepare the receive the jet. The massive hydraulic legs holding the section continued to fold until with a loud " KACHUNG!!!" settles on the hangar's floor area. Several ground crew members ran up to the jet and began maintenance and refueling procedures. A few minutes later the jet's door opened and it's stairs unfolded.

Gatekeeper stepped out and walked down the steps then a few moments later Theo appeared and followed the Attache. Together they disembark from the plane and walked across the hanger where a pair of Heroes await them. The Commander grinned at the approaching pair , and as they reached them he held out a hand.

Gatekeeper grinned back and shook The Commander's offered hand.

" I hope you guys had a smooth flight?" The Commander asked

" Aside from a few airpockets , yet it was " Gatekeeper answered

Gatekeeper turned to the Hero standing beside the Commander.

" White Tiger " He nodded " I assume your the Attache assigned to handle Theo's case? "

White Tiger nodded and grinned his striped feline face revealing a pair of sharp fangs. " Indeed, I heard you specifically requested that I handle the boy's case"

" Yes, I did " Gatkeeper said " your one of the best in when it comes to cases like these"

Gatekeeper opened his suitcase pulled out a folder , then he handed it to White Tiger.

" I'm very certain that the Order will try to get Theo back " He said " even though their jurisdiction here in Maxville is very limited they should not be understimated,"

" Indeed , from what I gather they have already began flooding the Agency's Internal Affairs Office with demands that Theo be returned to them" White Tiger smiled " However in this case their bark is worse than their bite because they don't have any legitimate grounds to back their verbal strong arming"

The three Heroes turned to look at Theo who is standing at a distance away from them , beside his travel bags and quietly looking at them.

" Until he turns twenty-one the Agency can keep the Order's hands off him" White Tiger said

" That is, until he comes of age and he'll be free go back to them if he chooses " Gatekeeper cautioned

" Then we'll just have to make sure he makes the right decision , that is to become to a Hero and turn his back forever on the ways of Order " The Commander said.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Much later a large SUV emerges from a small hidden door on the rock face of the plateau . It drove up a narrow dirt road then sped down the highway towards Maxville City. Steve Stronghold sat on the driver's seat , beside him Eric Carson , White Tiger's alter ego, was busy reading Theo's file. Behind them on the passenger seat sat Raman Ashwar and Theo.

For a few minutes the car was quiet as each of them lost in their private thoughts.

" So Theo" Steve said " All set for school ?"

Theo who was looking out the window turned to him.

"Yes , sir " He flatly said

" Feeling a bit nervous ?" Steve asked " going into a new school and all ?"

" No ,sir " was Theo's flat response

Raman looked at Steve with amusement.

"Not even a little bit?" Steve asked curiously "It's perfectly normal if you are"

"Why would I feel nervous?" Theo asked

Steve furrowed his brows and thought about it " You know , being the new kid in school , making new friends stuff like that"

Theo stared at him " Am I required to make friends?"

Raman grinned , while Steve looked confused " Not required , no , but it's normal to have a friend or two "

" Will it affect my records it I don't have friends" Theo asked

" Uuh no , of course not " Steve said

" Then I don't see the need for me to make friends" Theo flatly said

Steve looked at Raman who grinned at him.

"You'll have to excuse Theo, he's still learning the finer points of being a part of normal society"

Steve nodded " Well he's young he'll have plenty of time to do that "

" Indeed " Raman smiled at Theo.

Suddenly Steve chuckled " I can't wait for Theo to meet his Aunt Megan , I bet it's going to be interesting"

Raman frowned " Speaking of which , where is she, I was expecting her to greet us at the hangar with you guys"

" She's busy preparing the house for Theo's arrival" Steve said " she wants everything to be perfect when he gets there"

Steve gave a teasing look at Eric " I had to drag Eric here to go with me to fetch you guys , he wanted to stay behind and help Megan clean up the place"

Raman looked with interest as Eric gave Steve a glare as a deep red blush creep up his neck.

" Am I missing something here?" Raman asked

Steve let out a loud laugh " It seems our boy here has a huge crush on Ms. Rhoubes , in fact it was when he found out that Theo is her nephew that he jumped into ths assignment" he winked at Eric " No hesitation and no questions asked"

" It's to it more than that " Eric defended himself " I wanted to lend a hand in Theo's case , to-to insure that he has all the opportunities befitting a young man of his talents! "

" Of course " Steve nodded sagely " And it didn't hurt that you like his aunt "

Eric harumphed and buried his nose on Theo's files , while Raman and Steve laughed , Theo just observed the adults his face blank.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Double R Ranch , Maxville , U.S.A

The trip continued until they reached a large sprawling ranch , several horses could be seen frolicking on the wide green field A number of cowhands could be seen herding cattle. The SUV left the highway and drove into a wide private road and stopped in front of a large iron grilled gate with a circular double R symbol in the middle.

Steve opened his window pressed the intercon on the left stone pillar supporting the gate.

"Yes?" A female voice said

" Meg ? " Steve asked

" Yeah"

" It's Steve , open the gate"

"Oh! , sure! sure! of course! just a sec !!" Excitement filled the female voice

The intercon closed and aftew a few seconds the gates automatically opened.

Steve drove the SUV into the property , up the long driveway into a large two storey house , The noontime sun glinting on the dark red brick walls that contrasted nicely with the light gray pillars and oakwood doors and window frames. Finally the vehicle rolled across the circular driveway and stopped beside the front porch. Once the car engine shuts down the four occupants stepped out. Eric and Raman waited as Theo began collecting his bags. Steve reached out and took the two largest ones and with a gesture allowed Theo to go ahead of him.

The four men walked up the porch and Eric pressed the doorbell.

The main door swung open , and in the opening stood a tall statuesque blonde woman , her curves and large breasts very evident despite her loose plaid shirt and worn jeans. Her beautiful face was filled with excitement as her bright blue eyes zeroed in on Theo.

" Theo ?" She breathlessly asked

" Yes " Theo said

" Dear God , you look just like your Mom "

" Do I ?" he asked his face expressionless

Unable to restrain herself any longer she flung her arms around the teen , with her height of six feet she stood taller than Theo , as a result her bearhug caused for his face to end up buried in her bounteous bosom.

" Thank God we found you , you can't imagine how hard we tried to look for you , but after what happened it's as if you just dropped out from the face of the earth!! " she said

For a minute she hugged him really tighly , while the three men politely looked away offering them some privacy

" Can't...breath" Theo's said his voice muffled as his face was smothered by her large breasts.

" Oh! sorry - sorry , can't help it " Megan smiled as she let her nephew go and stepped back " It's just that we have been looking for you for so long , just want to make sure your really here"

" I, see " he flatly said

Megan looked at Theo's emotionless face and inwardly sighed , his file was sent to her several weeks in advance so his demeanor did not surprise her. Well she thought as her maternal instincts kicked in ,that won't stop her from showering him with the love and affection that he deserved.

With a smile she reached out and took a bag from her nephew and stepped back.

" Please , you guys come in" she said " I hope you guys can stay for lunch , I prepared a lot of food just for this occassion"

Eric brightened

" We wouldn't want to impose " Steve said

Eric glared at him.

" Of course not ! " She laughed " theres enough food to feed an army "

" We're happy to accept Ms Rhoubes" Eric said while giving Steve a quelling look

" Please call me Megan " She smiled at Eric

" O-of course M-Megan" the normally articulate Attache stuttered

Steve and Raman chuckled but said nothing.

"C'mon let's wash up so that we can head for the dining room before the food gets cold " Megan laughed

She draped her arm over Theo's shoulder and lead the group into the house. As they walked she talked with the men the same time kept stealing glances at her nephew. She couldn't help but feel a little sadness as she remembered his mother Alice , she was her cousin and best friend and looking at this male replica of her triggers a flood of memories. She failed to protect Alice but she swore that she won't fail with her son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**Welcome back to Sky High Part 2**

Oo------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Sky High , Maxville, U.S.A

Will looked up and grinned as he saw Warren enter the classroom. Behind him several other students flood into the large lecture room , footsteps and mixed conversation filled the air as they find places to sit. Hero History 201 the last of the " Regular " classes before the " Team" classes that will be held after lunch. The room was rapidly filling up since every single sophomore are enrolled in this particular subject.

Will removed his bag on the seat beside him

" Saved ya a seat " He breamed

" Thanks " Warren said as he sat down on the seat beside Will.

Zack who was sitting a row in front of them turned around.

" So, how was Home Economics ? " he grinned

Warren grimaced " Ms. Lamont's gonna teach us to cook for the whole semester"

He glared at them as the gang snickered.

" That's what you get for taking Public Speaking with us " Magenta said smugly

Warren quirked his brow and folded his arms " I rather suffer and make a souffle than stand in front of you guys and do an elocution piece"

Will laughed. " I gotta admit it would have been kinda fun to watch"

" Yeah, Mr Porter said if we wanted to pass his class we have to learn how to orate with feeeeeeliiiing " Layla said mimicking their overly dramatic Public Speaking teacher.

Ethan grinned " That would be priceless , Warren being forced to emote "

Zack laughed " Yeah he' be like " he cleared his throat " Friends , Romans and countrymen lend be our ears..." his Warren imitation ended with a squeak as the irate pyro poked him with a flame-tipped finger.

Warren smirked " Keep that up Glowstick and we'll be calling you Matchstick from now on" he said as he brandished his flaming hand in front of Zack's face.

Zack grinned cowardly and obediently shut up.

Jules and Serenity entered along with the last of the sophomores. The gang noticed them as they made their way to the rear of the class where a few vacant seats were still available.

" Looks like we have a couple of transferees " Layla said

"Yeah, the tall guy was in our Public Speaking Class" Will chuckled as he nodded at Jules " He and Mr. Porter hit it off right away"

Ethan grinned " I think Mr. Porter's infatuated with Jules' British accent"

Magenta frowned " But whose the pipsqueak with him , I don't think she was in our class"

" She's not" Warren said

His friends turned to him , their eyebrows raised as if asking him to elaborate further.

" She's in my Cooking Class " He added

" So , who is she? " Layla asked

Warren quirked his brow " How should I know "

" She's in your class , you could at least found out her name " Will said

Warren stared at his friend " Why?"

Will shrugged " I don't know , she's a new face , and we don't know a thing about her?

" So?" the pyro asked

"Aren't you even a little bit curious ?" Layla leaned closer " I mean like , why did they transfer here?"

" It's none of our business Hippie " Warren sighed

" Oh yeah ? " Zack said " what if they're supervillains in disguise , for all we know they could be plotting some evil scheme like Royal Pain did last year"

They stared at Zack and looked then at the two new students sitting in the back of the class. Jules was gesticulating as he talked while Serenity just listened and smiled.

" Right " Magenta said dryly " what villainous deed are they planning , to take over the school with girly clothes and big sad eyes? "

" It could happen" Zack said a bit defensively " looking like they do they'll easily slip under the radar and when we least expect it...BAM!!!" he claps his hands causing several students to look at him.

glaring Magenta reached up and irately yanked his earlobe in admonishment making him yip.

'' One things for sure " She growled " It'll be a huge surprise if you turn out to be a villain in disguise"

Rubbing his ear Zack just grinned at her and nodded.

A moment later entered the lecture hall and walked towards the podium. He took out a ruler from his bag and tapped in on the board , conversation died as the students finally settled down and focused their attention on the teacher.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

An hour later...

Students stood up and began leaving the lecture hall.

" Now class , don't forget you assignment on " Prominent Heroes of the 1970's" , we'll be having an oral quiz tomorrow " Mr Boy said

The gang was almost out the door when he said this.

Will scowled as he shoved his hands into his pockets " Unbelievable , it's first day of class and we already have an assignment"

" We'll we are sophomores and we're no longer beginners , and we're expected to hit the ground running this year" Ethan said

Zack smiled sourly " And it doesn't matter that a bunch of us are gonna fall flat on our faces in the starting line"

Warren shrugged " They did warn that it's gonna be a lot tougher that freshman year , so there's no point griping about it"

Layla nodded as she slipped her arm around Will's " Right , might as well buckle down and get it over with " She smiled brightly " Think of it as a new challenging adventure in our path to becoming heroes "

" Yipeee " Magenta sarcastically muttered as she slung her bag on her shoulder

The gang joined the mass of students making their way towards the school cafeteria. As they entered several groups have already seated on the tables and are busy talking and eating. They made their way to their usual table , originally Warren's private-keep-away-or-I'll-burn-you-to-a-crisp-table. As they reached the table a group of freshmen were about to settle down. Without hesitation Warren walked over to the group. They looked up and nervously eyed the tall , dark and menacing sophomore

" Your in my table " Warren rumbled his face hard and menacing.

They scrambled out of the table and quickly melted into the crowd.

Warren flung his bag into the table and walked towards where the food is being served , and after putting their bags and books on the table the rest of the gang followed him. After getting their food they made their way back towards their table and sat. The freshmen Warren threatened have found another table and looked apprehensively at him. Seeing their reaction Layla turned to Warren.

" Really , War , did you have to scare them so badly ?" Layla said reproachfully.

Warren pulled out a book and and picked up his Hero Sandwich " Got them off our table , didn't it ?"

" Sure did " Will laughed , but stopped grinning when Layla sighed at hiim with exasperation " I mean , violence never solves anything Warren , you should practice more diplomacy " His face taking on a virtuous expression as he quoted one of his girlfriend's sayings.

Magenta giggled as she stuck a straw into her milk box. " Gotta admit War's fangs and claws does have it's advantages"

Zack grinned " Yeah , Hothead here can get more things done with a " I kill you " look than any of us could put together...right War?" Zack said as he slung and arm around the pyro's broad shoulders. Only to jerk back when Warren growled like an irate wolf.

Layla looked at her friends shook her head and sighed. Still a loooong way to go she thought.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

" Oh good Lord " Jules said under his breath as he stared and the cafeteria's food selection , Hero Sandwiches packed with meat and mayo , large piles of fries and hash browns sat besides several trays of freshly baked muffins.

" There's no way I'm letting any of that clog my arteries" He said walked down the selection trying to find anything palatable for his tastes.

Serenity walked by him and ordered a extra small Hero Sandwich ,a box of milk and a muffin. Jules looked at her choice of food and shuddered. After Serenity got her food tray she stepped back and waited. Jules approached the cafeteria lady and smiled sheepishly.

" Pardon me ,Madame , but do you have anything....er" He fluttered his hand " healthier?"

Mrs. Musso the large and rotund cafeteria lady stared at the tall platinum haired boy.

" Healthier?" She asked carefully

" Yes " Jules nodded " You know , fruit? , wheat toast? anything that won't trigger a heart attacK?"

Mrs. Musso scratched her head " Uuuh lemme see what I can do" She turned her head " Phil?... , could you take over for a minute?...I have to pick up some stuff in the back!"

Muttering about picky eaters Miss Musso disappeared into the cafeteria's kitchen. In the meantime Phil manned the cafeteria cashier as more students lined to pay for their meals.

Jules stepped back and stood beside Serenity. Again he looked down and her food tray and grimaced.

" Uuuh do you really want to have all that junk in your system Serenity?" He said

Serenity smiled up at him and nodded.

" Mayonnaise , red meat , cholesterol " Jules said " thats going to do wonders on your arteries , love"

Serenity wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

Jules sighed " Your not going to feel it now , but years down the road when your forty all that junk is going come back and bite you in the behind"

Miss Musso reappeared carrying a styrofoam container and handed it to Jules.

" That's all we got , we dont't get many vegetarians here in Sky High so we keep a limited stock"

Smiling gratefully Jules took the container , added an orange drink and paid for it. Then the pair walked amongst the occupied tables , they finally found a place to sit in one of the tables in the rear end of the cafeteria. Serenity set her tray on the table and settled down. Jules walked over the opposite side and also sat down.

"Well , we survived so far" Jules said wryly

Smiling Serenity help up her touch pad

=Yup , everyone's so nice =

Jules made a face " Well, everyone except that horrid Coach Boomer"

=He's ok , a little prickly , but he's ok=

" He's a saddist that's was he is " Jules said as he opened the styrofoam container. Inside was a pile of lettuce mixed with tomatoes and cucumber. And on top of it was a pair of buttery pieces of toast, slightly burned . With a look of distaste Jules picked up the toast and cautiously sniffed it.

" Eeew , trans-fat" Jules said jerking his head , he took the plastic knife inside the container and proceeded to scrape the butter off.

Eyes dancing with amusement Serenity bit into her sandwich and watched Jules scrape. For a few minutes nothing was heard from the table except for the scraping sounds. After a while Serenity wrote something on her pad and showed it to Jules.

= Their Hero Sandwiches are actually very good!! , you don't know what your missing , want a bite?=

Serenity smiled as she held our her sandwich to Jules.

" No ,thank you " He said rather primly " I like to keep my body free of garbage if you don't mind "

=Think as part of your American Experience = Still smillng more cheekily this time , Serenity waved her sandwich in front of Jules.

Jules made a face and scraped his toast faster. Finally he held up his toast , which after all that scraping now resembles a thin spongy wafer , tentatively he took a bite made another face and swallowed.

" Well , it's better than nothing " He sighed " but I'm going bring my own lunch tomorrow nevertheless"

Serenity smiled and just shook her head at her friend.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

After lung period....

Warren stepped into the classroom , stopped and raised his brows. Already seated inside were the two transferees , they were talking quietly , rather Jules was talking and the tiny girl just listened and every now and then held up a small electronic pad. Behind him the rest of the gang entered the room and also stopped.

" Ok this is weird " Will said " How come there are only nine chairs?"

" Yeah " Magenta said " our classes usually have around twenty to twenty five students"

Layla took Will's arm and began tugging him into the room.

" When our teacher gets here I'm sure he or she will explain why" She smiled

After a beat the others followed them and settled into the vacant chairs. The transferees were seated in two of the rear seats , Layla and Will sat on the front with Ethan , behind them sat Warren. The transferees momentarily stopped talking as the gang occupied the chairs in front of them , then went back to their conversation as the other six students settled themselves.

Zack suddenly turned around a smiled really big at the transferees.

" Hi,I don't think we've been formally introduced" He said cheerfully " I'm Zack , Zack Steinberg "

Jules stopped talking and turned to Zack ans smiled back.

" Hello, I'm Jules St. Clair " He squeezed his companions hand " And this is Serenity Wright"

Serenity smiled and wiggled her fingers a Zack.

" So, were you guys from ?" he asked

" We're from Wales " Jules said " originally from Mountain High " a subtle note of longing in his voice as he mentioned his old school.

"Cool" Zack said " So why did you guys get transferred got in trouble and got expelled or something??"

" Zack!!" Magenta hissed at her nosy pseudo-boyfriend.

Jules chuckled " That's quite alright , my parents wanted me to experience my American roots "

He looked at Serenity who smiled and gave an consenting nod , Jules smiled back and turned back to Zack

" Serenity is here because she has difficulty controlling her powers and our Principal recommended Sky High's training program "

By now the others except Warren have turned around and are listening to their conversation.

" So " Magenta said " What are your powers?"

" I can morph my skin into metal " Jules said

Serenity wrote on her touch pad

= I have sonic voice powers =

Zack and the others looked at her funny. Correctly interpreting their questioning expressions she wrote again.

= I can't speak because I can't control my powers , I might end up hurting someone = She pulled down her sweater's thick collar revealing the sonic supressor.

" Ooooh " Zack said " So what's that thingy on your neck? "

Ethan knelt on his chair to get at better look . Seeing this Warren turned around to see what his got his friend so interested.

" It's a sonic supressor " Ethan said " It generates a frequency directly opposite to her own vocal frequency that way creating a canceling effect that shuts down her voice"

Serenity nodded

= That's right =

" That is sooooo cool " Zack said, then grimaced " I mean not that your situation is cool , I meant what your collar does is cool , I mean not that you wearing it that's cool , I mean-" Magenta clapped her hand over his mouth to stop his babbling.

" We should put a collar around your neck , maybe that'll stop you from constantly putting your foot in your mouth " She said wryly.

Zack blushed as the others snickered.

They turned to the door as it slid open. A chubby man of average height and in his thirties walked in , his thick black curly hair poofed outwards from his cranium and a small moustache graced his upper lip ( Authors Note: I kinda imagine Jack Black in Nacho Libre for his look ) , he's wearing a brown tweed jacket and khaki slacks and was carrying a small leather handbag. He walked up the class platform , placed his bag on the teacher's desk. then he turned to the small class smiled.

" Good Afternoon, class " He spoke with a slight Spanish accent

" I am...." he turned to the board , picked up a piece of chalk , and began writing " Mr. Pablo Coronacion "

He turned back to the students " and also I am the Hero known as El Rayo "

Smiling he placed his fists on his hips. " but here in Sky High you can just call me Mr Pablo or Mr C. "

He made a sweeping gesture across the classroom " And welcome to Team Dynamics 101 "

turned and took out a notebook from his bag.

" Now you may wonder why there is ony eight of you here "

The class nodded

" Well, take a good look at each other because these are your team mates from now until graduation " He smiled " As we speak all your fellow upperclassmen have been assembled into other teams of ten "

" And each of team has been assigned one " he held up a finger " Hero Mentor to train and teach you ,and I am yours " he bowed

" Now since the whole sophomore batch has fifty-nine students , you have been divided into six teams" he paused " now before I continue do any of you have any questions? "

After a beat Ethan raised his hand.

"Yes , Senor Tyler? " Mr Pablo smiled

" Sir, you mentioned that we'll be separated into teams of ten" Ethan asked " but theres only eight of us here "

" Ah yes " Mr. Pablo nodded " Due to our current number of fifty-nine sophomores the Board decided to divide you in this manner "

smiled at the gang " And since the six of your were responsible for saving Sky High , the Board deemed it fitting that you be kept together "

Zack and Will high fived

" And in addition the three new tranferees will be assigned to your team as well " He smiled " I hope you can help them with their adjustment here "

" Three transferees ?" Layla asked

" Yes , yes , you have a ninth team member " Mr. Pablo said " He's taking care of personal business right now ,but he'll be here by tomorrow"

Walking back towards the board, " Now, since it's the first day of class , we won't do any lessons or have any assignments"

" Woohoo!!!!" Zack whooped

" Yes! indeed " Mr Pable laughed " believe it or not I was a student here once and I know how it feels to be smacked with an assignment on day one "

" Instead " He said " All I'll do today is to explain to you about your team classes "

Mr. Pablo opened his notebook " Firstly, team classes are meant to train you students how to effectively function as a team"

Then he held up a hand and ticked each point with a finger " How use you collective powers as a unit , How formulate strategies as a group , How to operate effectively as a team ,How your powers can compensate foe each of your team mate's shortcomings , How to develop each of your strengths and contribute to the team and so on and so forth..."

Mr Pablo noticed that Magenta , Ethan and Zack have slightly crestfallen expressions on their faces.

" Senor Tyler? Senor Steinberg? , Senorita Vintz? is therre something wrong " He asked , his face showing concern.

The three ex-sidekicks looked at each other , after a few seconds of silence Magenta and Zack nodded at Ethan who in turn turned back to Mr. Pablo

"Uuuh, sir it's just that..." Ethan hesitated then sighed " You mentioned how our powers can contribute to our team and...uh....our powers aren't exactly what you call...uh...."

" I turn into a guinea pig" Magenta added " He glows " pointing at Zack " and Ethan over there melts , how exaclty can our powers contribute to the team " she said

Mr Pablo smiled " Never underestimate your powers or you capacity to develop them "

He folded his arms and leaned back on the teacher's desk " And other than your natural powers , you have other talents that can contribute to the team "

Mr. Pablo turned and took out a folder from his bag and opened it.

" These are your collective school records and skill evaluation files " He looked up his eyes moving from one ex-sidekick to the other.

" You Senorita Vintz have an exceptionally high aptitude for computer programming , one of the top in your batch" he said to Magenta

" Senor Steinberg , a very gifted machinist almost to a superhuman level " He looked up wryly " That is if you focus hard enough and not tinker each gadget too much that it either blows up or runs amok"

The entire gang looked at Zack their expressions ranging from dry to near laughter , Last year Zack tinkered with one of Sky High's android test units causing it to go on a rampage chasing every student it sees. Zack grinned at them with a very sheepish expression.

" And Senor Tyler " He looks at Ethan and smiles " Superior IQ , photographic memory , genius level intelligence"

"Those my dear students are talents that are not to be overlooked " Mr. Pablo said " these skills can be very beneficial to your group and if developed further will be forminable assets to your team"

With that three ex-sidekicks perked up and looked encouraged

" Now, since I'm in charge of your training " Mr Pablo smiled " That means I get to decide how to design your entire team training course , so in my progam only forty percent of your team classes will be in the classroom and sixty percent will be laboratory and practical hands on experience"

The class looked at each other.

WIll raised his hand

" Yes, Senor Stronghold " Mr. Pablo smiled

"Uuuh practical hands on experience...what exactly do you meant by that ?" Will asked

Mr. Pablo smiled and winked " You'll find out my boy , you'll find out"

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Double R Ranch , Maxville , U.S.A

Later that afternoon.....

Megan and Theo stood at the main porch watching Steve Stronghold's SUV roll out of the ranch's gate. They have just finished discussing Theo's case and Eric's handling of it. Eric assured them profusely and confidently that he will do everything in his power to prevent the Order from reclaiming the teen. Megan was overjoyed by this and exuberantly hugged the Attache , Eric blushed bright red much to Steve and Raman's amusement.

Magen looked at Theo " Well, Theo honey why don't we bring your stuff to your room"

With a silent nod Theo turned and headed back inside after a second's hesitation Megan followed. They entered the public living room were Theo's bags are. He picked up two of his bags and without a word Megan picked up the other two.

Megan smiled at her nephew " Ok then , this way sport"

With Megan leading the way they left the living room and entered a wide hallway , then they climbed up the stairs on the end of the hall , turned left and stopped in front of a large oak door. Megan opened it and stepped back.

" After your " Megan grinned

Theo walked in followed by Megan. The room was large , it's floor is covered with a dark gray carpet , a single large window filled the north wall , in the center of the room is a wide bed and beside it is a large oak study desk.

" This was your mom's room " Megan said " When she studied in Sky High "

Theo nodded and walked towards a large cabinet near the study desk.

" Your can put your clothes in there and..." Megan walked towards a door in the back of the room " heres your bathroom "

Megan opened the door and walked in , After putting his bags beside the cabinet he followed. Theo stood on the doorway and watched Megan pulling out a couple of towels from below the sink and hung them on the towel hangers.

She turned to Theo and smiled " Now theres extra soap and shampoo as well in there when you use up the ones on the sink and shower"

Theo nodded

" Now is there anything else you need " Megan smiled at her nephew

" This is all fine , thank you " Theo said flatly

" I have some work to do for the ranch , but I'll be finished by tonight " Megan smiled " We'll talk some more over dinner alright?"

Theo nodded

Megan headed for the door and opened it. She stopped and turned back to the teen. Theo had opened his bags and is now putting his clothes on the cabinet's shelves.

" Theo?"

Theo stopped holding a pair of jeans and turned to look at his aunt.

" Yes?" He asked

" I know this ia all new to you and your still adjusting " Megan said " But I just want you to know that your not alone in this any more , you have me now , and if you need anything or just want someone talk to , I'm always here for you , ok?"

Theo nodded

"Thank you " He said quietly

Megan smiled " Alrighty then , I'll get out of your hair for now , but see you later "

With that and a wave Megan closed the bedroom door.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

For a minute Theo just stood there looking at the door. Then he turned back to his bags and proceeded to finish putting all his clothing into the cabinet. Then he unzipped a the front flap of the smallest bag and drew out a sleek black laptop. Theo walked over to the study desk , sat down and opened it. He switched it on and a small crystal square began glowing , he placed his thumb on it and a thin line of light moved across it's shiny surface , a few seconds later the laptop's screen activated , then it's user interface display appeared.

Theo selected the " Global Wireless WAN System " icon, and after a few seconds the laptop indicated that it is now connected to the internet. He then selected the " Private Communications Network " icon , a password input window pops out. Theo inputted his password and after a few seconds he was able to connect into the private messenger. Then he activated his online indicator icon and waited.

Then a little of a minute later the name " Savant " appeared

= GEO13 ?? = Savant asked using Theo's account code name

= Yes , it's me = Theo typed

= It's been awhile, where have you been?=

= I was taking care of personal business = Theo responded

= Care to elaborate?=

= No = Theo typed

= Alright, alright , I get the message , none of my business , backing away now =

= Good , did you receive my email ?= Theo queried

=Yes, I have = Savant responded

= Then is it possible for me to have a private database in your confidential server ? = he typed

= Yes I believe I can accommodate your request = Savant said

=And is it possible to transfer my research work from the main servrer as well ?= Theo typed

= Yes it's very possible = Savant confirmed

= Thank you, here are the codes for those accounts = Theo then transmitted the codes to Savant

= Ok got it , it will take me at most 48 hours to have you database up and ready , contact me the day after tomorrow for your username and password = Savant said

= I will thank you = Theo typed

= Anything else you need = Savant asked

= Actually yes , use the codes I gave you to send a system wipe virus to my files in the original server , it's best not to leave any copies of my files on the common server system = Theo typed

= Ok, done = Keeper said = alright I'll get to work on the tasks you gave me ASAP , but in return I expect you to be ready for some projects I will give you in the next few weeks =

= Yes , I'll be ready , our usual arrangement still stands then ?= Theo asked

= Indeed it does , see you in a couple of days GEO13 =

Keeper signs out. Theo shuts down the private communicator and opens a file folder , then he begins to do some work on some of his files.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Sky High , Maxville , U.S.A

School dismissal....

Students rushed out Sky High's main entrance and flooded down the steps. On the field the buses rolled into position awaiting their passengers to board them. The gang walked amongst the crowds of students as they made their own way towards the buses.

Zack suddenly spun around and began to walk backwards.

" Man. Mr Pablo is so cool " He grinned " he's sooo fun to be with and that accent daaaaamn"

" So do you want to ask him out ?" Warren said dryly

" Looks like Zack has a man-crush on our teacher " Will laughed

" Ha-ha " Zack said sourly

" C'mon Zack I think it's kinda cute how you gushed over Mr Pablo " Magenta snickered.

" Yeah, you hung on to his every word and asked questions and took down noted" Ethan said wonderingly " I never saw you so absorbed "

Layla nodded decisively " Definitely a man-crush"

" Stop saying man-crush will you " Zack said in exasperation" I just admire the guy a lot ok ?"

Will gave him and exaggerated wink " Gotcha "

The rest of the gang snickered while Zack glared at them.

The gang reached the bottom of the school's wide stairs , they stopped and waited for Jules and Serenity , the two transferees were called to Principal Power's office to finalize their papers. After a few minutes the two of them rushed out and hurried down the steps towards the gang.

" So you guys your files in order with Principal Powers?" Layla smiled

Serenity smiled back and nodded

" Indeed we did, she just wanted to double check our files with us and to see how we were doing so far" Jules said.

Serenity wrote something in her touchpad ,then she tugged at Jules' sleeve. Then raised it to him when he turned to her.

= Tell them what Mr. Pablo said =

Jules snapped his finger " Oh , your right love , I almost forgot about that."

He turned to the gang " Mr Pablo caught up with us in Principal Powers office , he said he forgot to give us one teensy assigment "

" I thought he said we don't have any assignments today?" Magenta said suspiciously.

" It's not anything difficult " Jules said " he just said we to come up with a name for our team "

" A what? " Magenta and Layla said blankly

" Mr. Pablo wants us to come up with a name for your team " Jules repeated " so that he can register us to the shool's team database "

Will scratched his head. " Team name huh? "

Beside him Zack literally glowed." Alright!! , let's think up something real super cool " he scratched his chin " How about Ultra Power Squad or Mighty Mega Team or-"

" Or maybe someone else come up with a better team name " Warren folded his arms and nodded at Zack " and something not lame would be nice"

" Hey!, what's wrong with those I suggested? " Zack said outraged.

" Nothing , that is if you want to sound like something from a kiddie Saturday morning show" Warren said in a deadpan voice.

Ethan adjusted his glasses " Uh guys, we should get going , most of the students have boarded the buses , and I don't think Will can carry all of us if we get left behind"

The gang looked at where the buses were parked and saw the last of their schoolmates are entering the buses. Some of the buses have taken off and are now descending into the clouds below. They quickly began walking towards their buses.

" Ok here's what we'll do " Will said " each of us will come up of a list of team names then we'll pick the one the most of us likes "

" Good idea " Layla nodded " Will ,I'll come over tonight so that we can compare lists "

Will grinned " Sure "

Zack rubbed his hands together " Daamn , I can't wait to get started with my list , I still got a lot of ideas for super cool team names"

" God help us all " Magenta muttered

" What was that ? " Zack asked " I didn't catch that"

" Oh nothing , I just said watch your step you might fall " Magenta said innocently

As they approached the buses Warren , Serenity and Jules headed for their school bus.

" See you guys tomorrow!! " Will called out

Warren raised his hand without looking back while Jules and Serenity smiled and waved a them. Then the five remaining friends hesitantly turned to their own bus.

" Hope Mr. Donners isn't our driver again" Ethan said

" Probably " WIll said glumly

" C'mon guys think positive , maybe something came up and another temp driver is handlinig our bus" Layla said

" Yeah maybe " Magenta said perking up " maybe Mr. Donners got sick or maybe if we're lucky got blasted out of the sky by mistake "

" Too bad " Zack said with false bravado " I was getting used to his radical moves and-"

Danny Donners peeked out of the bus door.

" Duuuude" He said giving a peace sign

" Mummy " Zack said weakly

" C'mon dudes and dudettes your the only ones not on board " Danny said " come in , buckle up so we can get movin' "

He winked

" Remembered more super rad moves , and I can't wait to show it to you guys " Danny winked

" We're going to die " Ethan said weakly

The gang entered the bus with a deep sense of doom.

(_______________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Double R Ranch , Maxville , U.S.A

Later that afternoon....

Theo folded his arms and leaned on the railings of the fence as he watched several young colts prance and frolick in the corral. They neighed and chased each other across it's wide circular area. The setting sun sent a reddish cast on the entire ranch and a cool breeze caused Theo's gray shirt and black hair to ripple gently. He studied the animals allowing and allowed his senses to take in the sights , sounds and smells of the surrounding environment.

" Your mom use to do that " Megan said

Theo turned his head slightly and his aunt's figure visible on the edge of his peripheral vision. Megan walked over and stopped beside him. Then she placed her booted foot on the lowest railing , vaulted her leg and straddled the top railing. Theo turned back his head and again looked at the colts.

" Do what?" He asked quietly

" Look at the horses " Megan said " Whenever she's tired , stressed out or simply bored she comes out here , and just look at them"

" I see " her nephew said

" There are times when Alice....your mom would just stay here for hours on end " Megan said softly ,as she too looked at the colts.

She turned back to her nephew.

" Have you ever done this before? " She asked curiously

" No " Theo said flatly

" So with all the possible places in the ranch you came here and just looked at the horses " Megan asked

Theo nodded.

" Care to tell me why? " again she asked curiously but politely.

Theo was silent for a moment.

" Honestly , I don't know " he finally said.

Megan gently smiled as she looked at Theo. So much like her cousin Alice , the face , the slender build. Her cousin was a Rank A Hero in the agency, her Hero name was Lynx and thanks her powers of super reflexes she was assigned to Covert Operations than deals with underground criminal organizations. That was where she met Theo's father Lucio Saccay a.k.a Tracker ,a Hero with the ability to amplify his senses.

With their powers complimenting each other they were assigned is in several missions together. Their professional relationship quickly became personal and after a couple of years they got married. A year after that they had a son and they named him Matheo, nicknamed Theo. While Theo inherited his mother's physical features , he also aquired his father's black hair and eyes.

The small family use to visit the ranch often , spending the summers and Christmas there. Theo was a lively little boy , his dark eyes dancing as he played with everyone , relatives , ranch hands , even the dogs. The Saccays were a very happy family until all of that came crashing down when---

A loud car horn sounded at the gate. Interrupting Theo and Megan's private musings. Together they turned and looked as the heavy gates opened and a large pickup truck rolled in. Recognizing the truck Megan smiled.

" He's finally here " she said as she leaped down the fence.

" Who?" Theo asked quietly

Megan chuckled " Someone I want you to meet" she tipped her head towards the truck " C'mon "

The two of them walked towards the pickup truck as it parks in the common garrage. The driver's door opened and a large hairy man got out.

" Uncle Horace !" Megan grinned as she waved at him.

" Hi Meggie " the big bear of a man said as he walked over to the approaching pair. His friendly blue eyes lighting with interest at Theo.

" This must be Alice's boy " Horace said solemnly

" Yes, he is " Megan said as she draped an arm over Theo's shoulder.

She turned to her nephew

" Theo this is your great uncle Horace " she said "He's your grandfather's brother "

Theo silently nodded. Horace towered over the teen , he leaned closer , his eyes widened as he took in Theo's facial features.

" Jesus, Meggie he's the spitting image of Alice " Horace breathed

Megan tightened her arm around Theo's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know , took me by surprise too" Megan smiled

Horace reached out and ruffled Theo's dark hair. In his mind's eye he saw Alice's lively face, Her long blond hair wafting in the wind as she ran around the ranch in her teens. He vividly remembered the last time he saw her , Alice carrying little Theo as they stood on the airport's departure area , the two of them waving goodbye to the family as they left for Southeast Asia , a few months later news reached the Rhoubes family of the tragic murder of the Saccays , they were devastated , and when they were told that little Theo was missing but most probably alive every single member of the family went searching for him. But even with the help of the Agency they were unable to locate him. Horace's throat tightened with happiness and relief as he continued to look at his great nephew.

" Well, son " He said gruffly " Your home now , and your amongst family , and we're always here for you no matter what , ok?"

Theo nodded " Thank you "

Suddenly the pickup truck shook and muffled barking emanated from it.

Megan laughed lifted her arm from her nephew's shoulder and hurried towards the passenger door.

" Uncle Horace , you forgot about Buddy " Megan laughed

" Oh!!!" A huge grin spread across Horace's bewhiskered face as he followed Megan " Dangit , sorry about that , got caught up in the moment"

Megan opened the door and a huge beautiful black Newfoundland dog bounded out. The dog sniffed and rubbed Megan's legs with his body. Megan laughed went down on her knees and hugged Buddy's thick muscular neck. Horace walked over and rubbed the dog's ear. After a minute of patting and playing Megan stood up and dusted her pants. Buddy turned and his big friendly eyes lighted on Theo , after a beat he bounded for the teen . Then he stood on his hind legs and landed his front paws on Theo's chest. The teen staggered backward but managed to balance himself , slowly he straightened up as Buddy continued to smell his neck , hair and ears.

Megan and Horace stood back grinning as they watch the huge friendly Newfie continued to investigate Theo.

" So what did the vet say?" Megan asked

" Dr. Weston said Buddy just had a upset stomach , nothing major " Horace said

Megan sighed " That's a relief , I was so worried last night when he kept howling"

They turned back to the teen and the dog. Buddy had sat back on his haunches tail vigorously wagging as he looked up at Theo. They smiled as Theo after beat reached out and placed his hand on the Newfies huge furry head.

" There's hope for him yet " Megan whispered to her Uncle.

Beaming hugely Horace nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**And Then There Were Nine ( Part 1 )**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Maxville North Gardens . Maxville , U.S.A

"The Cool Crew"

"No"

"Attack Pack"

"No!!"

"Mega Men?"

"No"

"Superhuman Super Squad!!" Zack said triumphantly

Magenta slowly turned her head and gave him a gimlet were standing beside the bust stop sign waiting for the bus to arrive and for the past few minutes Zack have been throwing one team name after another hoping one will stick with her, unfortunately in Magenta's opinion every single one of them sucked. And after minute or two he began fidgeting under her quiet glare.

"Say one more stupid team name and I'll strangle you with your own shoelaces " She finally said.

Zack gulped and clamped his mouthshut , he knew that despite he towered over the goth girl she could very well do good with her threat. For one thing Magenta was a blackbelt in Kung Fu , her mother's side was predominantly Chinese and as her family tradition dictates, along with several other cousins, she has been studying under her grandfather for several years now , Zack once saw her in action in their family dojo and to his opinion she kicked ass.

"Well, at least I did my assignment and prepared a list of cool team names "Zack said waving a piece of paper "I'm sure guys are gonna dig one of these "

Magenta gave him a rather sarcastic smile "Judging from the lame names you have so far, I highly doubt that."

Zack pulled a sulky face as he folded his list and stuffed it into is schoolbag , he didn't trust the look in Magenta's face , he saw that same look every time she does something drastic to him , in this case she might snatch his precious list from him and tear it to pieces. Smirking Magenta drew out her Ipod , put on her headphones and zoned out. In turn Zack placed his hands in his pockets and together in a somewhat comfortable silence the waited for the bus.

Across the street a door opened and Ethan stepped out of his house. He adjusted his glasses and looked at where the bus stop sign in. He smiled as he saw Zack and Magenta, walked down the porch steps and began heading towards them.

"Ethan, honey, wait you forgot to drink your vitamin shake " Mrs. Tyler said as she stepped out the door after her son.

Ethan grimaced as he slowly turned to look at the glass his mom is holding. Oh he did not forget about that, he was just hoping he could slip out of the house without drinking that disgusting green gunk.

"Aw, Mom do I really have to drink that stuff everyday?" He whined

"Ethan dear, you know the Agency's medical department highly recommended this " Mrs. Tyler said " they designed this drink to help you develop your powers even more"

If it doesn't kill him first, he thought , Taking the glass from his mother he stared for a moment at the thick green shake. Then taking a deep breath he downed the contents with four huge gulps.

"Ugh" Ethan said as he handed the glass back to his mom.

You would think that for all the technological advancements the Agency achieved they would have made a way to make the vitamin concoction not taste like something that came out of the north end of a southbound moose., Ethan thought.

"Ok gotta go Mom " Ethan said as he handed back the glass and ran towards his friends.

Ethan and Magenta turned towards Ethan as he reached them.

"Sup" Zack said as he high fived his friend.

"Hey" Magenta said as she pulled out one of her earphones.

"You guys finished your assignments for Mr Boy's class? " Ethan grinned

"Sure , did!! " Zack said

Magenta smirked and nodded

"Wow , really? " Ethan said surprised, This was a surprise he thought , usually Zack and Magenta would badger him to let them copy his assignment before the bus arrives. In fact they spent many times sitting on the bus stop's sidwalk as they hastily made their assignments using his homework as their template.

Magenta pulled out a micro-dvd.

"We figured we'd save you the trouble and simply copy your homework remotely" Magenta said

"You, What!?!?!??! " Ethan gaped

"Yeah" Zack grinned "I tweaked my wireless at home so that the frequency matches yours"

"And I bypassed your LAN's security protocols and linked to you computer " Magenta added. smugly

"Guys!!" Ethan said "That's invasion of privacy!!!"

" Hey, Dude, don't worry " Zack said soothingly " We didn't snoop around or anything like that, all we did was download your homework and then we got out without touching any of your files "

"Although. I did like the picture you had when you were two "Magenta grinned

Ethan made a choking sound and he felt a hot blush climb up his neck, oh he knew what picture Magenta meant, it was taken during Halloween where he wore a green full body frog costume , he was holding his mom's hand and was crying his eyes out. For sentimental reasons he kept that blasted picture in his computer and locked it with a secure password. But it looks like it wasn't secure enough as he glared at Magenta.

"You said you didn't snoop around" Ethan growled at the two of them

"Whoops , silly me , I guess I opened that file folder by mistake " Magenta said her eyes big and innocent.

"Shyeah, right, and I suppose you mistakenly found the password too ? " Ethan muttered

"Really, Ethan?, _Popsicle_?" Magenta chided "Can't you choose a password that's a little harder to guess"

"Yeah" Zack nodded "It took us only twenty minutes to guess the right one"

Ethan rubbed his face "Is it too much to ask for you guys to give me at least a heads-up if you decide to snoop around my files?"

" Now where's the fun in that? " Magenta smirked

Ethan let opened his mouth to argue further but a rumbling from a distance cut him short. The three friends turned and looked at the school bus rolling towards their bus stop. They waited tensely as it nears them and finally they could make out the blond figure of Dusty Donners on the driver's seat. They looked at each other and winced collectively. Zack squared his shoulders, Magenta cracked her knuckles nervously and Ethan removed his glasses , cleaned it , and put if back on.

"Well , here we go again " Magenta mutterd and both her companions nodded in resignation.

(_____________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Maxville South Gardens,Maxville , U.S.A.

"...And then Grandpapa insisted I finish the entire platter of waffles, he said I'm too skinny and needed to have more meat in my bones!!!!"

Warren looked up from the book he's reading as he heard Jules' voice. He quietly watched as Jules and Serenity walked down the bus' aisle. Then they sat down on the seats right in front of him.

Jules wearing a turquoise blazer and pants, a jaunty turqoise fedora hat and of all things an elaborate white caravat , turned and gave the black clad pyro a perky tip of his hat.

"Top of the morning to you Guv ' "Jules grinned " ready for another adventure in Sky High "

Warren quirked his brow and wryly looked at Serenity. Smiling she reached into the pocket of her white windbreaker and pulled out her touch pad.

= Are you ready for our first baking lesson in Economics?? =

Warren bit back a curse. Last night he dug through his mom's cookbooks trying to find something easy to make, though he knew how to make the occasional burger or steak dinner when the need arises, but all the recipes were just too damn complicated. Finally out of desperation he swallowed his manly pride and called Layla for advice. After laughing hysterically Layla took pity on the pyro's plight and gave him an easy to follow recipe for tofu cookies. Tofu cookies! he snorted in disgust who ever heard of tofu cookies , if Will and the others hear about this they'll be snickering at him for months to come , but beggars can't be choosers this will have to do.

"Uuuh, yeah found a recipe for cookies last night " he muttered

= Really, what kind? =

"nothing special just your average everyday cookie" He said evasively his face closed

= Aw, come on , you can tell us = Serenity grinned as she poked at him further

Normally Warren would have snarled and snapped at anyone who would dare to get too nosy with him, Hell, even his friends on more than one occasion experienced the sharp end of his tongue because they kept overstepping their bounds with him. But as he looked at that small innocent face and huge brown eyes he found he couldn't muster the fire and brimstone he's known for.

"Uuuh, tofu " He muttered

Serenity's mouth formed a silent "Oh" as she nodded.

Jules however wasn't so quiet, he turned around again and quirked a fair brow at Warren.

"Did I hear it right ?" He asked "Your actually going to put tofu in your cookies "

"Yeah so?" Warren bristled expecting girly boy to make fun of him.

Jules blinked

"So, I happen to like Tofu cookies "Jules said soothingly" I was just wondering it I can ask for some during lunch "

"Oh" Warren said mollified "uh sure , sure , I'll give some to Serenity so she can give it to you"

Jules opened his mouth

Warren glared " I'm giving it to her because there's no way in hell I'm giving it to you in front of the guys, got it?"

Jules' mouth snapped shut then began nodding, after a beat Serenity began nodding as well.

"Good " Warren said curtly and pulled out the book he's been reading last night and pointedly ignored his companions. Taking the hint Jules and Serenity turned and faced forward and began conversing as the bus began moving.

(_____________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Double R Ranch , Maxville , U.S.A

Theo stepped out of the bathroom his black hair slightly damp from the shower and a towel around his waist .then he walked towards his cabinet. He opened it and took out a dark gray shirt, socks and a pair of dark blue jeans. After a few economic movements he put on his clothing, afterwards he sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of dark brown bulldog shoes. Then he reached over his nightstand and took a very high-tech looking heavy duty watch, and strapped it on hie left wrist. Finally he walked over to his study table, closed his laptop and slid it into his schoolbag and slinging the strap over his shoulder he walked out of his room.

As he closed his bedroom door he sensed a presence moving towards him. Instinctively his eyes , ears and nose sharpened exponentially and he immediately recognized Buddy's sensory signature, even though the dog was still several feet away from him and that he was still facing the door . Buddy stopped beside Theo and looked up at him wagging his tail. After a moment's pause Theo reached out and gave him a brief pat, then when that's done he began walking towards the stairs and without hesitation Buddy followed. For some reason the Newfie developed a quick attachment to him , sitting beside him during dinner , following him around the house , lazing nearby when he's working out in the ranch's private gym even ran alongside him when he jogged.

The two of them descended the stairs and headed towards the dining room. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes and bacon reached them as Megan walked out from the kitchen carrying a tray with a large pile of both. Seeing her nephew Megan smiled.

"Good Morning hon , hope your hungry cuz' I made a large breakfast " She beamed

With a quiet nod Theo walked over towards the fridge pulled out a cold pitcher of orange juice , then he headed for the table , sat down and began filling up his glass. Megan placed the trays on the table pulled out her chair and sat down. Theo reached over and took his aunts glass , filled it with orange juice and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, hon" Megan smiled

Nodding Theo sat back filled his plate with pancakes and bacon , slathered butter them with butter and syrup and began digging in. Megan smiled to herself as she watched her nephew eat. Early on she discovered Theo has a very hearty appetite , she spent a lot of time throwing food at him and watch it disappear , though with the level of physical activity she witnessed Theo sustain during his training sessions it was understandable why he eats a lot.

She sliced up her own pancake as her nephew took more pancakes from the tray. slathered it again with butter and soaked it with syrup, and kept on eating.

"When we're done eating I'll be driving you to school " Megan said

Theo slowly looked up "The school does not provide transport for it's students?" he quietly asks

"The ranch at the moment is not included in Sky High's bus route " Megan said "the nearest bus stop is almost a mile away so that won't do for us "

"I see" Theo flatly said and went back to finishing his breakfast

"And since Sky High is along my way to work in the Agency I don't see why I couldn't drop your off on my way there " Megan smiled

His plate now empty Theo again looked up "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Sky High floating on an aerial platform several miles above our heads? "

Megan smiled "Yup, but don't worry about it we'll us my Flying Horse "

Theo stared at her blankly

"Flying Horse?" he asked "What exactly is the Flying Horse"

Megan's smile grew wider "Just let me finish my breakfast and I'll show you " with that she dug in her own food filled plate.

(_____________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Theo stood beside Buddy in front of the ranch's main garage as he watched his aunt switched on the lights revealing a bright red Mustang. Then with a hand on her hip and another on the car's shiny metallic surface she turned to her nephew.

"Say hello to the Flying Horse" She grinned then gestured at Theo to get a closer look at the car

After a beat Theo walked inside and slowly examined the Mustang. Without a word Megan reached into the vehicle's driver console and pulled a switch causing the front hood to open revealing it's engine. Theo in turn leaned closer and looked at the engine. Theo noticed while at first glance the Mustang's engine looks like a normal car engine he noticed that several thick metal wires and tubes interlaced on it's sides and on the rearmost part of it all is a large circular device with several small pulsing green lights on it's shiny surface.

Theo looked at his aunt "So, it has a built in flight drive"

Megan nodded "Sure does, I'm surprised you know what a flight drive looks like"

"I saw several drives back in the Agency" Theo said as he walked towards the passenger's side and opened the door "The technicians were integrating them into several vehicles"

"Probably cars belonging to Agency personnel" Megan said closing the Mustang's hood "there are several Heroes who can't fly so the Agency provides them with vehicles that can"

Megan walked over to the driver's seat, opened the door and got in. Theo was already seated and was strapping on his safety belt, after that he quietly sat back waited as his aunt tossed her handbag in the back seat. Megan sat on the driver's seat and before closing the door turned to Buddy, who is now on her side of the car and looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry boy, you know you can't go with us." Megan apologized

Buddy whined and sat back on his haunches.

"I know you really want go with us, but Theo has to go to school and I have to go to work" Megan said.

Again Buddy whined.

"Don't worry boy, We'll be back home before you know it." Megan said soothingly "In the meantime why don't you play in the field, Uncle Horace will be here soon to keep you company."

Slowly and reluctantly Buddy got up and morosely walked back towards the house.

"Will he be alright?" Theo asked quietly.

Megan closed the car door and turned to Theo.

"Don't worry he's always like that." Megan said "Buddy loves to ride cars so he'll try tag along every chance he gets."

Theo nodded.

Megan strapped her seatbelt then turned on the engine. The Mustang rolled out the garage then headed for a hidden road behind the house. Theo looked out the window as stalks of corn begin to enclose them on both sides of the car.

"We can't take off from the main road" Megan explained "I don't think it do us any good shocking the heck out of civilians when they see a flying red car."

Still looking at the passing corn Theo quietly responded "That sounds logical, so where exactly are we headed?"

"There's an old airstrip on the rear end of the ranch." Megan smiled "When your Uncle Horace was in his twenties he used to be an exhibition pilot so he built the strip for his planes."

Theo turned to her and quietly nodded, then turned to look straight ahead.

For a few moments they drove in silence. Only the sound of the car and the crunching of the gravel on the road could be heard.

"Hon, I know going to school is a new experience for you." Megan said "and I know how things can get intense in high school, so I want you to take it easy ok?"

"Intense? in what way?" Theo asked though he kept his eyes on the road.

Megan thought for a moment then shrugged "you know, growing pains, adolescent angst, trying to make friends…"

Megan paused because Theo was looking at her blankly.

She shook her head "I keep forgetting that you have had a uuh… less than normal childhood." Megan said a bit sadly.

"High school teenaged students normally experience this?" Theo asked

"Well, yeah, most of then do" Megan said "Some of them handle it well, others don't and get into all sorts of trouble."

Megan remembered her school days in Sky High. Along with raging hormones she had to contend unwanted attention she got with her rather curvy figure, especially her eye-catching chest section. She kept getting into fights with catty girls and young lothario wannabes who can't keep their hands to themselves.

During those times Theo's mom Alice, who was a year older than her, was her constant ally. When Megan found herself in confrontations with other students, she can always trust her cousin to watch her back. They were practically inseparable, acting more like sisters rather than cousins. While Megan's personality was usually volatile, Alice was more laid back and easy going. Their contrasting personalities did a lot to help Megan keep in reign her temper and survive high school relatively unscathed.

Theo said "If you are concerned that I might act out because of those teenaged issues, don't be" he turned away looking straight ahead "Physically I'm an adolescent and so far I never experienced those_ "stuff_" as you put it, and it's highly unlikely I ever will."

Megan eyed her nephew curiously "Never? C'mon, in all your years as a teenager you haven't thought or done anything rebellious, anti-authoritarian or any other teenaged related shenanigans?

"No" Theo said flatly "There were other matters I needed to attend to."

Megan can just imagine what those "matters" Theo were referring to. Again her chest hurt with sympathy and sadness for what her nephew had to endure before the Agency found him.

She kept stealing glances at Theo as he silently sat on his seat and seemingly ignoring everything around him. His slender body was relaxed; his hands were resting on his lap, the perfect picture of indifference. He looks so innocent she thought. His facial features were so angelically similar to her cousin that one could easily mistake him for a sweet kid who couldn't hurt a fly.

The only thing that always gives Theo away are his dark eyes. They were cold and emotionless. Which Megan found eerie to look at especially how much they contrast with his fine features. She seen eyes like those before, but they belonged to snipers, assassins and killers.

Killers Megan thought. She wondered if Theo has already experienced killing someone. Even if he did, it was not his fault she thought fiercely. Those bastards who trained him to become like this were the ones solely to blame. They robbed him of his childhood and deprived him of the joys of growing up.

Her adolescent years may have been filled with drama and angst but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Though there were many difficult times there also a lot of happy times that made her life more complete.

Megan fervently hoped that the damage done to her nephew was not permanent. And that in one way or another he can learn to become a normal, healthy teenager.

The old road finally led to a wide clearing. A wide airstrip was located in it's center. Megan drove the car to the very edge of the strip. Then she stopped and turned to smile at Theo.

"Ok, ready?" She asked.

Theo nodded.

Megan twisted the driving stick and pushed it downward. A clicking noise was heard and a small console appeared in front of it. In the center there was a large blinking red button. Megan winked at her nephew and then she slapped her palm on it.

Large thick straps crisscrossed across both their chests and reinforced glass replaced the windshields of the car. The steering wheel retracted and was replaced by another one that resembled those found in jet planes. The car's front console folded in revealing a more advanced one with several indicators and radar arrays. There was a loud thud in the rear part of the car as large black thrusters unfolded. And finally large triangular wings slid out on both sides of the Mustang.

Again Megan turned to Theo.

"Uuh, your not afraid of heights are you?" she asked

"No" Theo said flatly

Megan chuckled and shook her head.

"Ok, then, here we go" she said

She pushed the gas pedal all the way down and there was an explosive "THOOOM!!" as the rear thrusters fired into action. In a split second the Mustang went streaking down the airstrip. And in a matter of seconds it's front began tipping upward and in no time the entire vehicle lifted from the ground and was shooting for the sky.

Once the flying vehicle stopped it's rapid ascent and settled into a more stable angle Megan looked at Theo to see how he was doing. Only to find him still looking straight ahead. His posture and expression radiating unemotional indifference.

Megan wryly shook her head. She reached for the radio and switched it on. 80s music filled the car as it sped through the clouds.

(_____________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Sky High, Maxville U.S.A

"Super Duper Do-Gooders"

"Legendary League"

"Environmental Friendly Defenders"

Warren gritted his teeth as he kept his head down and kept on reading his book. The gang was assembled on the school's steps waiting for the classes to start. Unfortunately for him they decided to kill the time by tossing different possible team names for their group. And in his opinion so far their all suggestions sucked.

"Defenders of Truth"

"Mondo Masters"

He grimaced their choices of names were actually getting worse and worse as they went down their lists. The only ones who didn't participate with this rather stupid exercise were Magenta and Serenity. Magenta was ignoring them and listening to her Ipod while she kept glaring at Zack. Serenity was busy checking her stuff for Economics class and politely nodding when asked about what she thought about the team names. Maybe it's because he was observing her but he noticed that her huge eyes were dancing when she looks down to examine her things, and he was very sure she was trying not to laugh, probably found their choices of team names hilarious he thought dryly.

"Hey, War, didn't you come up with any team names for our assignment?" Will asked

"It's a stupid assignment, and nope I didn't even bother with it." Warren said without looking up from his book.

"Warren" Layla admonished "You should at least make an effort, it's our first assignment as a team."

"Why bother when you guys already have a very interesting list to choose from." The pyro said wryly, and still not looking up from his book

"Really??" Zack literally glowed. "You think the team names are cool?"

"Oh, yeah" Warren said "I can already see the legions of 5 year old fans your gonna have"

Serenity's shoulders shook while she kept looking into her schoolbag, while Magenta shook her head at her pseudo boyfriend's denseness at times, and his inability to recognize sarcasm when he heard it.

"Well, we better come up with a finalized team name soon." Ethan said "We only have the morning before we submit our choice to Mr. Pablo in the afternoon."

"Ok, we'll do our final brainstorming during lunch" Layla said "And that means participation from _everyone_." Looking pointedly at Warren's lowered head.

No response from the pyro.

"Unless a certain someone wants details regarding his lovely little assignment revealed to the group." Layla smiled devilishly

Warren slowly looked up from his book, his eyes narrowed. Serenity and Jules were looking on with interest, while the rest of the gang simply looked on with confusion.

"You, wouldn't dare." Warren said quietly.

"Try, me." Layla said sweetly

Warren looked up at the Hippie's expression. Her look reminded him of his mother when they are at odds with something, and are facing each other off waiting for the other to back down.

And his mother usually won.

His options at the moment were blaringly simple, stand his ground and have the Hippie divulge to the gang his tofu cookie assignment or concede and make the effort of finding a name for their team.

"Fine" Warren grunted "But I still think it's a stupid waste of time."

"Dang" Will grinned as he sat down beside the pyro "And I thought I was the only got Layla-whipped."

Layla made a face, while Will jokingly cowered as the irate pyro threatened him with a flaming arm.

The school's main bell finally rang announcing the start of classes.

"Ok!!" Ethan said jumping up "Let's get to our respective classes."

"Whoopeee" Magenta muttered as she stuffed her Ipod into her school bag.

"Oh well" Jules said as he straightened his caravat and helped Serenity get up. "We're off to our History class, we shall see you guys later, ta-ta."

With a jaunty wave from Jules and a shy nod from Serenity, the two of them broke of from the gang and headed up the steps.

"Don't forget" Layla said "All team names must be presented by lunch period, ok War?" winking at her tall dark glaring friend.

After getting a reluctant grunting assent from Warren, She took Will's hand and together they made their way towards the school's botanical greenhouse.

"Guess we'll be heading to our computer class" Magenta said as she zipped-up her bag and stood up.

"Zack?" she said as she turned to Zack and sighed in exasperation when she saw him frantically stuffing his textbook and comic magazines into his schoolbag.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming" Zack said as he jumped up.

Then along with Ethan the two of them ran up the steps to catch up with Warren who is already making his way towards the school's main entrance. One they caught up with him Zack immediately began imitating Warren's tough guy swagger, causing Magenta to look at him and shake her head. Lately Zack has been trying to emulate the pyro's bad boy demeanor, the problem is with his almost neon clothing and bright coloring he end up looking like a giant plucky cockatoo. Ethan lowered his head and hid a grin, while Warren simply ignored him. And together the four of them entered the school.

(_____________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

A few minutes later after the gang left for their respective classes, Eric Carson and Principal Powers emerged from the school's main entrance. They headed down the steps and out the wide shool field. Then they stopped and waited.

"Where are they?" Eric mused

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute" Principal Powers smiled. "Ms. Rhoubes won't let her nephew be late on his first day of class."

They waited in silence for a few minutes more. Then from the sky's wide blue expanse a small black object appeared. In a matter of seconds it turned into Megan's flying Mustang as it zooms towards Sky High. After flying at a breakneck speed towards the school, it tilted upward and it's lower thrusters blasted blue flames causing a strong draft of wind towards Eric and Principal Powers making their clothes ripple in it's wake. Then it stopped in mid air several feed above them, finally it began to slowly descend until it settled down at a distance in front of them.

The two Heroes waited until the Mustang's engine died down, Then they headed towards the now resting vehicle. Both the front doors opened, then Megan and Theo got out of the car. Theo quietly slung his bag over his shoulder and closed the door. Megan smiled at the Eric and Principal Powers and waved at them.

"Hi, Eric, Jessica" She beamed at them as she walked towards them.

Eric smiled shyly while Principal Powers shook hands with Megan.

"Meggie it's so good to see your." She smiled "It's been awhile."

Megan laughed "Yeah, I know, but you know busy our Hero jobs can get."

"Indeed." Principal Powers said "Perhaps one of these days when our schedules aren't so tight we can catch up on old times."

Megan smiled "I'd like that."

"Great!, now " Principal Powers said as she turned to Eric. "As Theo's resident Attache, he's here to finalize his enrollment papers."

Megan frowned. "I hope there weren't any problems."

"Not at all." Eric said. "There were a few loose ends but I was able to fix them in no time at all."

"Really!, Wow!, thanks Eric your the greatest." Megan squealed as she gave him a big hug, causing the Attache to turn red like a tomato.

Principal Powers chuckled. "Now, all that's left is Theo's Power Evaluation."

Surprised, Megan looked at her . "Is that silly antiquated system still being used?."

"The one your referring to was the Power Placement System." Principal Powers smiled. "Power Evaluation is merely used to identify and rate a student's power, so that the proper development program is given to them"

"Ah, Ok, gotcha." Megan smiled back

"Coach Boomer is waiting for us at the school Gym so that he can evaluate Theo." Eric said

The three adults turned to look at Theo who is standing quietly behind them. His face expressionless as the wind ruffled his black hair.

"Well then." Principal Powers said to the quiet teen. "Shall we?"

Theo silently nodded.

They began to walk towards the school but Megan's pager began to beep. She pulled it out of her handbag and read the message.

"Shoot, I have to go." She grimaced apologetically at her companions. "There's and incident in Canada and my team is being sent to help out."

"Don't worry about a thing Ms Rhou- I mean Megan." Eric said "We'll take it from here and help Theo get settled in."

Megan smiled gratefully at Principal Powers and Eric. "Thanks guys!, I really appreciate it."

Then she walked over to Theo and gave her nephew a long hug.

"You take care now you hear?." Megan said quietly as she rested her forehead on Theo's

"Yes, Ma'am" Theo quietly said.

The three of them watched Megan hurry to her car. Then Megan gave one last wave at them and got into the car. A few minutes later the car was speeding into the sky and finally disappeared into the horizon.

"Now then" Princpal Powers said as she gestured towards the school. "Let's get started"

Theo nodded and followed the adults towards the school.

(_____________________________________________________________________((V))_________________________________________________________________________)

Principal Powers, Eric and Theo walked down the school's main corridor. Classes are in ongoing so the hallway is deserted save a few hall monitors who looked curiously at the cold-eyed black haired teen walking with the two Heroes.

"So Theo" Eric said. "How's your adjustment to ranch life so far?'

"It has been acceptable." Theo said quietly.

"I hope it hasn't been difficult for you." Principal Powers added.

"No, Ma'am" Theo responded

Principal Powers waited for the teen to elaborate but Theo kept on walking . Eric smiled at her.

"Sorry about that." The Attache said. "I forgot to tell you Theo can be a little uncommunicative."

The Principal smiled in understanding.

"That's alright, we'll just have to include interpersonal communication development in his support electives."

Eric raised his brows. "That would be great!." he turned to smile at Theo "don't you think so Theo?...that way you can communicate with people better."

"I don't see the point in that." Theo said flatly "But if you think it's something I need, the so be it."

Principal Powers smiled and shook her head.

They finally reached the gym. Principal Powers pushed open the door and they walked in. Coach Boomer was waiting in the end of the gym on an elevated platform. He was writing on his clipboard but he raised his head as heard their approaching footsteps.

"So" Coach Boomer said "It this him?"

"Indeed" Principal Powers smiled

"Ok. then, come up here kid" Coach Boomer said as he tucked his clipboard under arm "And make it snappy I don't have all day."

Theo turned to Princpal Powers. When she nodded he placed his schoolbag on the ground and walked up the platform.

Coach Boomer looked Theo up and down. Taking note of his loose fitting gray shirt and jeans that hid his body structure. The coach guessed him to be 5' 8" in height and looked like an innocent looking kid. He's not sure what to make of Theo's eyes though. They stared at him with no emotion at all.

He cleared his throat "Your kinda scrawny, aren't ya"

Theo kept looking at him silently.

Coach Boomer shrugged "Fine" he grunted "Ok kid what's your power?"

Theo kept looking at him a few more seconds, then he turned to Principal Powers.

"Does he have the proper clearance for that information?" Theo flatly asked

"What!?!?!?!?" Boomer choked.

Eric coughed into his fist to hide his laughter. Principal Powers grinned at Theo, while Boomer looked like he swallowed a watermelon whole.

"Uh, yes, yes, It's ok Theo you can tell him you power"

Theo nodded and turned back to Boomer who is now glaring at him.

"Enhanced senses and agility" Theo said quietly

"Oooh, some power" Boomer said snidely "And here I thought you have some super secret destructo power because you needed clearance to let me kniow"

"It's standard operating procedure from where I came from" Theo flatly responded "It's unwise to divulge to unauthorized personnel such sensitive information"

"Well" Boomer growled at him "your in my turf now and I'm in charge here, I guess that qualifies me as authorized personnel !!" he was near shouting at the end of the sentence.

Theo looked at Boomer from head to toe , from his coach cap to his sports jacket down to his white gym shots, knee lenght white socks and rubber shoes. Again he turned to Principal Powers.

"Is he really in charge or is this what you call a joke?" He quietly but seriously asked.

Principal Powers and Eric laughed. But Boomer didn't find it amusing and was swearing and turning purple from the neck up.

"Let's get on with it!!" He yelled at Theo, his sonic shout causing the teen to do a half-step backwards.

"Car!!!!" Coach Boomer yelled without any further ado.

The car came crashing down towards Theo. Without looking up Theo simply stepped out of the way. The car hit the ground in a resounding CRASH!!!. Boomer stared blankly as Theo calmly stood beside the smoking wreckage.

"What the hell was that!?!?!?" Boomer yelled.

"Is this how you test your students?" Theo asked

"It's one of my tests yeah!!" He snarled

"With all due respect sir, but I think it's imbecilic" Theo said flatly

Eric's chortle of laughter could be heard

"It may be imbecilic to you" He pushed his scowling face very close to Theo's " But this is my test so whatever I say goes, GOT THAT????"

Theo looked at him silently for a few seconds

"What did you expect me to do?" Theo asked.

"You should have done something to stop the falling car" He growled. "That is if you can" He jeered

"I can stop the car from falling" Theo said flatly "But I don't think you'll like my methods."

"Oooh scary" Boomer said snidely as he straightened up "Well, do your worst, show me what you can do."

Theo again turned to Principal Powers.

"WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT HER AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!!" Boomer roared.

Princpal Powers smiled and nodded. Theo turned back to Boomer.

"As you wish" Theo said quietly.

Boomer gritted his teeth for a few seconds. Then he opened his mouth to yell "Car". With a blur of superhuman speed, Theo's hand snapped towards Boomer, jabbing two stiffened fingers on a spot just below Boomer's adam's apple. Boomer staggered backward and tried to yell but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Boomer!!" Principal Powers shouted " Are you alright??"

Boomer looked at the two other adults, he gestured towards his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He appeared to be yelling not a single word came out. Princpal Powers turned to the teen who is quietly looking at the panicked coach..

"Theo, what was that?" Principal Powers asked curiously.

"Nerve strike" Theo said calmly "I used my sense of hearing to locate a vital nerve point near his voice box, I temporarily paralyzed his vocal chords."

Principal Powers raised her eyebrows "Impressive."

Boomer's face grew even redder as he glared at Theo, and angrily pointed at his throat.

"From what I understood so far, the objective of this unusual exercise is to stop the car and the same time use ones power" Theo said "I simply accomplished objective with the methods available to me."

"Well" Eric chuckled as he folded his arms "That's one way of doing it."

He turned to Principal Powers

"I'd say, despite his rather unorthodox methodology Theo performed favorably, don't you think Principal Powers?" Eric added

Breathing harshly Boomer looked at Principal Powers and pointed an accusing finger at Theo and vehemently shook his head.

"I'm sorry Boomer" Principal Powers apologized "but I'm with Mr. Carson in this one."

Boomer gaped.

"The point of this evaluation is to classify a student's power and to determine how to help them develop it further." the Principal continued "Theo was simply following your instructions."

Boomer yelled but still silence filled the gym as he did so.

Principal Powers turned to Theo "Uuuh, Theo, I think you should give the coach his voice back."

Theo nodded.

"Hold still, please" Theo said politely.

He walked around Boomer who is looking at him suspicously. When he was directly behind him, Theo placed a hand on the coach's head, held it steady, and with his other hand jabbed at a spot behind Boomer's neck with his fingers.

Almost instantly Boomer began coughing. Theo and the two Heores waited for Boomer to recover himself. Finally after a full minute of coughing fits he spun around and stormed towards Theo and glowered at him menacingly.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!!" He snarled "Your kind don't belong here in Sky High, you should be kept in custody under strict supervision!!."

With that Coach Boomer looked at Principal Powers

"This, this kid is unfit to be in Sky High." He growled "He's disrespectful, shows no remorse after assaulting a teacher!" Boomer thumped a fist on his chest. "I recommend that we deny his enrollment here-"

"I don't think so" Eric interrupted his face hard. Gone is the jovial pleasant faced man a few moments ago, and in his place is the Interior Affairs Attache of the Agency.

"Matheo Saccay is enrolled here in Sky High under the orders of the Agency's main directorate" Eric said "And as the SPB Rights Law dictates under section one of the protection of minors act; every minor has the right to a quality education free from discrimination because of their beliefs, race, gender, and parentage.

Eric walked up the platform and faced down Boomer menacingly.

"Violation of that law penalizes the violator with the full might of the Agency's Board of Monitors" he smiled held no warmth "I'm sure they would be interested to hear how discriminating you are towards young Theo, Coach Boomer."

Boomer paled. There's not a single Hero alive who dared to underestimate much less defy the Board of Monitors. They are a collection of the most powerful and respected Heroes elected to act as supreme disciplinary council. The Board of Monitors are charged with the task of enforcing the laws of the SPB Rights Law and policing the Hero global community, making sure it's many guidelines are seldom violated. And the Board is known to be very severe with its handling of those foolish enough to break it's laws.

Boomer stared at Eric with frustration. Then he turned to glare at Theo who is standing behind the Attache, watching their interaction impassively.

"Fine!!" He sneered "But don't say I didn't warn you when that miscreant shows his true colors"

With one final look at Theo that promised retribution he jumped down the platform and stormed out the gym.

For a few minutes silence filled the large enclosure. Principal Powers and Eric were looking at the swinging gym doors where Boomer just exited. Theo left the platform and went to where he left his schoolbag. He calmly picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Will, Boomer be a problem?" Eric asked the princpal.

"Please excuse Boomer" Principal Powers "He can be a bit volatile at times , but he's an excellent teacher and his heart is in the right place."

Eric eyed her doubtfully.

"I trust you keep him in line then." he said

Principal Powers smiled and nooded assuringly.

"Well then" Principal Powers said turning to Theo "Why don't you head for your next class, I'm sure your eager to get started."

"Do you need help locating your classrooms?" Eric asked

"No, thank you" Theo said as he held up his wristwatch "I researched the school's floor plan last night and downloaded them into my MTP." (Author's Note: MTP - Multipurpose Time Piece)

Principal Powers smiled "I knew having a Sky High website was a good idea."

Eric looked at Principal Powers "I hope you didn't post any sensitive information that could potentially compromise the school's security."

"Of course not." Principal Powers chuckled "It's simply a collection of Sky High brochures we have downloaded into the internet, nothing revealing or anything I assure you."

"Excuse me" Theo said quietly.

Both of the adults turned to look at him.

"If we don't have anything more to discuss" He said flatly "may I be excused so that I can go to my classes."

"Oh, of course, sorry about that." Principal Powers said "you can go ahead Theo."

Theo nodded and silently left the gym.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : ** Disney owns Sky High and it's characters , all the OC's belong to me

**And Then There Were Nine ( Part 2 )**

Oo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO

Sky High, Maxville, U.S.A

"Ultra Team"

"Extreme Enforcers"

"Justice Patrol"

"C'mon there's has to be one of them you like." Zack whined

Magenta stared stonily at her computer monitor as she tapped away on her keyboard. Zack is getting on her last nerve, for the past twenty minutes he has been bombarding her with his team name suggestions and the names are now so bad they're not even funny anymore. And to make matters worse his voice is loud enough for the other students in the computer lab could hear, and several of them are snickering at him.

"Mighty Men"

"Attack Pack"

"Zack" she hissed "Give it a rest already, everyones laughing at you, it's getting embarrasing, and you said "Attack Pack" this morning already."

Zack grinned at her "So you were paying attention!!"

"Like I have a choice" Magenta muttered "Why don't you make yourself useful and give me a hand here."

Zack rolled his chair closer and peered over Magenta's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously "We finished our class activity thirty minutes ago."

Magenta sat back and cracked her knuckles.

"What Mr. Pablo said yesterday got me thinking." she said "remember what he said about developing our other skills to that we can help the team more effectively?"

Zack nodded

"Well, heres an idea." Magenta continued "why don't we make a computer program that can help us with tactical issues."

Zack sat back, folded his arms and stroked his chin.

"A tactical support program hmmmm," Zack mused "what features could we configure into it's system?"

Magenta tipped her head and thought about it.

"For starters we could integrate a power-ability matrix" she said "we can put the team's skills and powers into that matrix and combine it with a scenario simulation system."

Zack grinned at her.

"Ooh, I can see where this is going." he said "With those features, the matrix could help us with determine how to utilize each team member depending on the scenario."

Magenta smiled at Zack approvingly. While it's true that he can be a bit dense in other matters, when it comes to computer related topics, Zack can be very, very astute.

Zack frowned and looked at the ceiling.

"Lemme see, since we're making it to make our team perform better." Zack mused "We might as well go all the way and maximize in terms of software and hardware."

Zack rolled back to his workstation. Then he reached for his schoolbag and pulled out a notepad and rolled back to Magenta. He opened the notepad, took out a pen and began making notes.

"Ok, graphic-wise we could use the lab's 3D Designers X45 and for the program script we'll go with TechMaster 2.5." he grinned at Magenta "The lab's TechMaster 1.5 is good for school projects but we'll need a powerhouse to handle the programs your planning to make."

Zack went back to scribbling his notes.

"Now for our hardware." He continued "For optimum performance and minimum processing time, we'll be needing at least 150 gigs of hardrive, 5000 megs of RAM, 3.0 Gigahertz Quad core microprocessor and a 1 terrabyte graphics accelerator."

He looked at Magenta and waggled his brows.

"I just got this sweet new motherboard that I'm just itching to try out." he said

Afterwards he handed the notepad to Magenta. The goth took a few moments reading the list. Then frowning she looked back at Zack.

"Damn, Zack, are you sure we can't go a little lower." She complained "high performance parts like these won't come cheap you know."

Zack shook his head.

"Sorry, if we go even a little lower we'll end up with a very unreliable computer system that won't be able to handle the processes our matrix needs" Zack warned "we're talking about critical slowdowns even fatal crashes."

Magenta looked at the list again and sighed.

"But where are we gonna get the money to afford all these parts." She looked a Zack "Even if we combine all our allowances and Warren's salary we'll still end up less than half the total amount we need."

Zack leaned back, hooked his arms behind his chair and grinned.

"Don't worry about it" He assured his pseudo girlfriend "Professor Tech has a whole warehouse of computer spare parts,I can get some raw materials there and assemble the parts we need."

Magenta quirked her brow.

"And he would just let you have the stuff you want, why?" She asked

Zack grinned

"Professor T owes me a favor" He chortled "I helped him break into Mr Medulla's computer mainframe again."

Magenta gaped

"He what!?!?!?" She hissed

Zack snickered

"Ever since we broke into Mr Medulla's original firewall, Professor T has been itching to do it again." He smiled "He wanted to use it to sharpen his hacking skills because it has the most sophisticated encryption system in the school."

Magenta shook her head and gave Zack a troubled look.

"Zack, I know it's a lot of fun, but be careful ok?" Magenta said quietly "Professor Tech may be our teacher , but that doesn't mean everything he does is legal."

Zack reached out, took Magenta's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Hey don't worry." He winked "I know what I'm doing and I'm sure Professor T knows his limitations."

Magenta narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just be sure you don't get into trouble like we did last year" she threatened "because if you do, I'll be the first one to kick your ass."

Zack laughed and squeezed her hand again.

"I know you only say that because you care about me" He grinned at her.

Magenta sighed and rolled her eyes but turned her hand and laced her fingers with his.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Warren stared at his shoes as he sat the school guidance counselor's waiting room. The only other occupant in the room was the secretary, she was busy typing away on her computer and occasionally looked at the watch hanging on the wall. The room was quiet except for the constant tapping on the computer's keyboard.

The pyro shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. God. he really hated these guidance sessions. Though Dr. O'Dell a.k.a Silverback, a Rank A Hero who can morph into a gorilla, is a really nice guy an all, it's just Warren really hated asked about his private life. And if he had his way he would steer clear from the guidance counselor's office for the entirety of his high school career.

Unfortunately he didn't have a choice. After after his little cafeteria incident with Will and coupled with his half villain parentage, the shool deemed that it would be best that he will attend anger management counseling until his senior year. And to make matters worse his mom agreed with the decision and used maternal pressure to make him go along with it.

It's moments like these that if Will was standing in front of him right now he would have cheerfully strangled his best friend.

Warren sighed and tilted his head back and let it rest on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. In an effort to distract himself he let his mind drift back to his Literature class earlier. At least the materials discussed during his Lit class was interesting he thought.

His Lit teacher Mr. Polzack a.k.a Dynamo a Rank B Hero who can generate electricity, worked as a police detective as his cover job. As a result his Literature topics tend to concentrate on the crime and mystery genre. And Warren found the subject matter very much to his liking. He found himself raptly listening to the lecture and even at times couldn't resist participating in the discussion. Warren was fascinated how fictional detectives like Sherlock Holmes or Philip Marlowe would gather clues, correlate them to come up with a conclusion and solve the crime.

Who would have thought that Warren Peace son of Baron Battle was a crimebuster junkie.

The thought gave him pause.

For several months now he has been contemplating on his life after high school. Sure he'll be teaming up with the gang as a Hero team under the Agency. but aside from that Warren wanted to have a job he would actually enjoy. Usually Heroes are given two career choices to choose from. One option is an Agency job, where a Hero can work as a part of the Agency's internal workforce. Another choice is a non-Agency job or what Heroes call "cover jobs" and work as part of the normal professional world.

Warren frowned

Maybe he should ask for Dr. O'Dell's advice. The counselor did mention about a career assessment test that he could take.

Suddenly the guidance counselor's door opened. And the sound made Warren open his eyes. He quietly watched as a student walked out, stopped and talked to the secretary and afterwards left the room. Then after a few moments the she turned to Warren.

"Mr Peace?" she said "Dr. O'Dell will see you now."

Warren nodded, picked up his bag,stood up and entered the counselor's office.

Inside Warren saw Dr. O'Dell's large gorilla form sitting behind his desk. And at the moment busily writing notes. But as the pyro got closer the counselor raised his large furry head. Seeing Warren he smiled revealing large curved fangs.

", hello there" The gorilla spoke in a surprisingly cultured voice

"Hey" Warren responded quietly

"Well don't just stand there" Dr. O'Dell said as he gestured to a vacant seat in front of his large desk "please take a seat"

Warren walked over the the referred chair, dropped his bag near his feet and sat down. Dr. O'Dell set his notes aside, adjusted the spectacles he was wearing and leaned forward.

"Now" the counselor said "how are you doing?"

Warren shrugged.

"Fine, I guess" the pyro rumbled

Dr. O'Dell leaned back, opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. Then he leaned forward again and for a few moments read it's contents. Then after a few moments of silence he looked up and smiled at Warren.

"I must say Warren" he said "you made great improvements since last year."

Warren shrugged again

"Yeah" Warren agreed

"Other than that unfortunate incident last year with Mr. Stronghold" Dr. O'Dell continued "and aside from a few minor incidents after that you didn't have any major noteworthy outbursts."

"Yup" Warren said

"In that case" the counselor said "I'd say we can lower your risk category to a level D."

Warren leaned forward a bit. And for the first time since he entered the office showed showed more interest in his face and openness in his posture towards the guidance counselor.

"You mean in it?" Warren asked "I'm not gonna be a level B anymore?"

Being categorized as a risk level A or B in Sky High means being subjected to higher scrutiny by the school's faculty and security staff , limited access to sensitive areas like the Chemistry Lab or the Heavy Machinery Workshop, and to endure the added inconvenience of having mandatory after school meetings with Principal Powers.

A Level D risk ranking categorizes a student as a normal level risk. And that means a lot to Warren. To be considered a normal student like everyone else, and not some dangerous potential Villain that should be feared and treated like some outcast.

"Oh yes" the counselor assured "but that doesn't mean we'll discontinue our appointments Warren."

Dr. O'Dell leaned forward and laced his fingers together

"I need to monitor your progress until your senior year as the school mandated" he said " I do hope you understand"

Warren nodded

"I guess that's fair" the Pyro said

"Now" the counselor said "since we still have time left, is there anything you would wan't to discuss?"

Warren looked stared at him for a few seconds

"Actually" Warren said slowly "there is something I want to talk about."

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

"I wonder who our ninth team member is" Layla mused as she examined a fern leaf.

Will looked up from the mushroom culture he's been working on.

"Hmmm, I haven't a clue." He said as he began spraying fertilizer on a mushroom cluster

Layla took a test tube from her pouch, placed it under the leaf she's holding, tapped the leaf with her middle finger and caught some spore samples into the cylindrical glass container.

Will and Layla along with a handful of students are currently working on their botany projects in the school's greenhouse. Thanks to cutting edge environmental control technology an actual thriving rainforest is mantained by the Organic Sciences Department, which in turn acts as a living, breathing natural laboratory for botanical and environmental science students.

"When Principal Powers dropped by earlier" Layla said as she raised the test tube and began labelling it "I asked about our mystery team member."

"Uh-huh" Will said absently as he moved to another mushroom cluster and began spraying more fertilizer.

"And she said our team mate just got evaluated by Boomer" She picked another test tube "she said that they sort of butted heads."

Will looked over his shoulder and gave Layla a concerned frown.

"I hope Boomer didn't give the newbie a hard time." he said

Layla sighed

"Yeah, I know, I hope the poor thing isn't cowering in a corner somewhere.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Theo sprang in the air as he dodged an arching blow from the large seven foot combat training android. The metallic humanoid's massive fist misses him by inches and smashes harmlessly on the padded floor. Theo twisted midair and delivered a kick to the android's shoulder causing it to stagger backwards ,then Theo uses the recoil of the kick to propel himself a few feet away from his opponent. With another split second aerial maneuver he lands feet first on the ground. The momentum causes him to slide a few feet backward and once he stopped moving he assumed a defensive stance.

For a few moments neither moved. The two combatants facing off each other. Analyzing for strengths and weaknesses in the other's fighting style. And the only sound that can be heard are the subtle mechanical sounds emanating from the android and Theo's calm steady breathing.

The hulking Android's scanner examines it's young opponent, evaluating with it's visual within it's electronic brain data is being assembled, making a detailed analysis of Theo based on what it sees. It sees a slender yet leanly muscled young man, wearing a dark gray sleeveless shirt, black sport pants and black rubber shoes. His sparring performance indicates extensive martial arts training and combat experience. And the teen seem to have an uncanny ability to predict it's actions.

In turn Theo calmly studies his robotic adversary. The sharp quality of his eyes indicative of his activated sixth sense. After several minutes of combat Theo has gathered enough information to understand it's attack patterns. The Mechanoid ATU-5 is inhumanly strong, the dents on the floor are evidences of that. Also it's body armor is incredibly impervious, he has been testing various body parts looking for flaws in it's physical defense. And so far he has yet to find it. However the upside is that it's movements though powerful are slow and thanks to his sixth sense predictable. All he has to do is bide his time and look for a chink in it's armor.

The android slouched it's shoulders and began lumbering towards Theo. Once it came within striking distance raised it's fist and swung it towards the teen's head.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Layla and Will stepped into a large tent in the middle of the Botanical Lab. Their teacher Ms. Ludwig a.k.a Swallowtail, a Rank B Hero with the power to change into a large butterfly, looked up from the book she's reading and smiled at them. They handed her their botanical notes and then headed for their work table.

"I can't wait for team classes to start" Layla said as she walked towards their lab table and took out her test tubes.

"Yeah" Will said as he carried a tray of mushroom samples

"I mean, by this afternoon our group will be complete and our team training really begins." Layla continued as she lined up the test tubes a lab rack.

Will nodded and placed his tray on the table. Then he picked up a pair of thongs and began putting his mushroom samples into several beakers.

Layla began separating her spore samples into several petri dishes. Then she began labeling them. For s few minutes the two of them worked quietly with their specimens. Will took some tap water and poured it on the mushroom filled beakers. Then he placed them on a large pan burner and lighted the flame underneath it. Afterwards he pulled a stool, sat on it and began writing more notes. Layla was setting up a large microscope, cleaning it's lenses and preparing her petri dish samples.

Afterwards Layla looked at Will and smiled.

"I'm sure whoever our team member is he or she will feel right at home with us ." she said "I mean look at Serenity and Jules, they fit right in with us and it's been a blast!"

Will's pen stopped moving, he looked at Layla, bit his lower lip and frowned a bit.

"What?" Layla asked seeing his look.

"Uhm, Layla" Will said hesitantly "I know your really excited and all but..." he hesitated

Layla tipped her head

"It's just that, our ninth team member might not be as nice as Serenity or Jules" Will shrugged "for all we know the newbie could be a jerk or worse...I just don't want you to be disappointed."

Layla frowned. She hadn't thought about that. She was so excited with the idea of a completed team, that she didn't consider the possibility that their final team mate might not be as nice as the their two other new friends. She sighed, she got caught up with the idea that their mystery member will have a personality that will jive perfectly with theirs like Jules and Serenity did.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Theo smoothly avoided another swing from the android. But this time he noticed that the mechanoid arm have delicate and vulnerable wirings between it's solid metal plates. Then the android launched a series of swings, but kept missing as Theo kept twisting and maneuvering out of the way. Finally the robotic combatant reached out to grab the agile teen. Theo ducked, dove between it's legs and rolled away at a safe distance.

The android looked down between it's legs it's mind in a temporary state of electronic disorientation. A few moments later it recovers and begins to turn. Unaware that his young opponent behind him was observing him with razor sharp focus.

Theo used the android's momentary delay in movement to do a quick sensory scan. His heightened perception noticed that despite the android's seeming indestructible armor plates there were several openings particularly on it's vital joint areas. And within those spaces are it's delicate but vital wirings. His eyes ran upwards the machine's muscular torso, and noticed that there were very large and very vulnerable areas on its neck section.

Theo pushed his senses even more, particularly his eyes and sixth sense. Visually his sharpened eyesight began to notice the slight elecric pulse fields circulating within the wires. And his sixth sense noticed the flow patterns are centralized in the chest and the head.

Theo considers this.

The electric pulse flowing throughout the android's body is it's life's blood. And without it, the machine fails to function. The head contains it's electronic brain, and along with the rest of it's vital components needs a constant supply of energy distributed by those precious wires.

Sever that link on the neck area and the flow to the brain is cut. Deprived of energy the brain thus the entire android dies.

.... in a manner of speaking..

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

"Well" Layla insisted "if we end up with a...er...less than pleasant person as our ninth team member, we'll just have to try our best to make him or her fit in with the team."

Will looked up from his bubbling beakers of mushrooms and quirked his brow at her dubiously.

"Look at Warren" she smiled at him "in the beginning he was bristling with hostility and rage, but we kept at him until he warmed up to us"

she giggled as she noticed what she said "so to speak" she grinned at Will as she tipped her head.

Will smiled at his girlfriend. Layla has always been the eternal optimist. And despite her sweet exterior she seldom backs down from anyone. That's one of the many things he loved about her, sugar and sunshine with a dash of spunk and a pinch of stubbornness that goes a loooong way.

And also Will shook his head, God help anyone who Layla sets her sights on to become their next friend. If that potential friend is not ready, well get ready for an all out assault because Layla will be at it until she wears down his or her defenses. Case and point Warren Peace former bad boy hotheaded loner and now bad boy hotheaded member of the gang. The group with Layla leading the charge chipped away his bristly shell until he let up and accepted their overtures of friendship. And though he would never admit it (except to Will, though Warren made him promise never to tell anyone under the threat of a fiery death) the pyro had never been more content.

Will got up and gave Layla a hug. She blinked and looked at her boyfriend as he walked back towards his stool and sat back down.

"What was that for?" she asked

"Oh nothing" he grinned as he went back to examining his beakers "can't a guy give his girlfriend a hug?"

Layle smiled back, shook her head and went back to working on her spore samples.

Whoever their new team member will be , the poor guy or gal is going to be their friend whether he or she likes it or not.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Booming echoes filled the training room as the android threw punch after punch and each blow striking the floor. Theo kept jumping backwards avoiding each attack,his balance and footwork flawless. The pair kept at it for several minutes, moving accross the circular area in a game of cat and mouse.

The android has used up all it's offensive combinations Theo thought. It's attack patterns have grown repetitive and very predictable.

However he can't keep this up forever. While his large robotic opponent seems to have an unlimited supply of energy. Like all organic beings,Theo's own energy is finite. That means he has to make his move soon, before he reaches his endurance limit.

There has to be a way to reach the hulking machine's neck.

Theo leaped sideways as he avoids another swing. As the massive arm surges past him, instantly Theo's attention focuses on it. And a plan begins to formulate

As the android continues it's assault, Theo begins to time it's arm speed.

One - five...one - five...one - five...one - five....

One second to throw the punch and five seconds to pull the arm back again.

Finally Theo's sixth sense locks on a scenario with the highest probability and effectiveness. He has to get this right the first time...despite the high possibility for success he gets no second chances.

Suddenly Theo stops moving and stands very still. The mechanical behemoth looms over him and it raises it's massive arm. A second later it's fist hurtles towards the motionless teen.

One second, incoming fist strike

At the last moment before the huge fist connects with fragile human flesh. Theo sidesteps and the fist streaks past him, missing him by a few inches. For a second the arm remains motionless.

One second, fist delay

Theo reaches out and grabs the arm.

Two seconds, commencing fist retraction

As the android begin pulling back the arm, Theo leaps and hooks his legs around the arm.

Three seconds, retraction continues

He moves to a crouch as he balances on the forearm

Four seconds, retracted arm nears shoulder area

Then he begins to maneuver his way swiftly up the massive appendage

Five seconds, end of retraction

Theo leaps the final short distance between the arm and upper body. The moment he lands on the android's massive shoulders he immediately locks his legs around the neck. The android lumbers around, it's arms beginning to reach up in an attempt to remove the teen from his perch. It's electronic brain confident that with it's superior strength, and that it can rip Theo off it's shoulders with minimal effort.

It never got the chance.

Using the combined momentum of the leap and his body weight, with a vicious twist of his hips, Theo snaps the mechanized brute's head to an almost 360 degrees. Though the metal plates remained intact, the delicate wires within ripped and tore apart with an audible crackling sound as the large head is forcibly twisted around.

Critical warning signals surge across the android's electronic brain. A massive feedback fries it's logic circuitry array, causing it's A.I. to lose stability. Within seconds it's major facilities began shutting down one after another.

The large metallic behemoth suddenly stops moving, it's massive arms drops to it's sides. Then after waving it began falling backwards. Theo leaps away as his gigantic opponent hits a nearby wall with a loud _**CRASH!!, **_and then slowly slid to a sitting position on the floor.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Ethan frowned and looked up from the files he was reading when he heard a loud _**CRASH!!**_ that seem to resonate all over the room.

"What the??" he muttered.

For the past several minutes muffled booming sounds were echoing in the classroom.. The class simply ignored them and continued on with their given tasks. Since the Power Development Research classroom was directly beside one of the two advanced training rooms, they simply assumed that someone is doing some heavy training. But this last crashing sound is so much louder that it jarred the students from their collective concentration.

Activity in the classroom ceased as Ethan and three other students stopped working on their class activity. They looked at each other, their expressions identical looks of curiousity. For several moments they stood still ,awaiting for anything else to happen.

"God, I hope no one's hurt ." Ethan said to himself.

Seconds tick by, but nothing but silence filled the classroom.

The beeping sound of the large centerfuge machine in front of Ethan drew his attention back to his schoolwork. Ethan jumped , opened the lid and began pulling out several testubes. His three other classmates however instead of going back to their respective projects kept staring at the wall where the sound seem to have emanated from.

Their teacher Dr. Spinelli a.k.a Scanner a Rank A Hero with the abiliity to detect and identify powers, looked up from the report he was reading. He cleared his throat When the students looked at him, he raised his brows.

"Class, you have five more minutes to finish your class activity" he said " I suggest you stop wasting time and finish what needs finishing."

"Uuuuh, Doc Spinelli, shouldn't we check if someone's hurt or somethin." A student asks "that "crash" sounded really major"

Dr. Spinelli shrugged

"It came from the advanced training room" he said nodding at the wall where the sound vibrated from earlier "I'm sure whoever was training there is all right, because only those with extensive field experience are allowed to train inside there."

"Besides" he continued as he looked back to his report "It's standard procedure to have someone monitor the training, just in case some mishap happens, so there is no need for you to worry."

Students looked at each other again.

"Four minutes before time's up" Dr. Spinelli said without looking up from the report "You guys better wrap things up."

Hesitantly the students went back to their tasks and began making their finishing touches.

Ethan began categorizing his test tubes, then he placed them in several labeled boxes. The test tubes contained sample DNA material from different Heroes, and his task is to study how their powers developed at a cellular level.

Power Development Research class is one of the most complex and needless to say difficult classes in the curriculum. Only a handful of students are admitted after a very stringent entrance test. In fact only Ethan and three other sophomores were accepted into the second year program. However as difficult as the power development program is, the rewards for passing subjects belonging to this particular branch in the curriculum is considerable. Student's who are skilled and fortunate enough to have good grades in these subjects will have doors open to them, particularly in the highly competitive genetic courses of the Agency sponsored universities.

Ethan closed the now filled boxes and placed them in his class locker. Then he began tidying up his laboratory table.

Ethan is the first to admit that compared to several of his other friends, his powers in it's current level is somewhat negligible. He can't fly and have super strength like Will, manipulate plants like Layle, generate fire like Warren, have super hard skin like Jules or have sonic powers like Serenity. What he does have is a genius level intellect and it is something he intends to develop. And the best way to achieve that is maximize his training and studies. That means enrolling into the best classes here in Sky High and then to Aegis University, the top superhero school in the North American Chapter.

"Ok time's up people." Dr. Spinelli said "I'll email to you guys tonight's assignments this afternoon. And I expect it to be submitted tomorrow, so unless a cataclysmic catastrophe occurs tomorrow there will be no extensions"

The students silenty sighed and gave each other pained glances.

Ah well, Ethan shrugged to himself as he picked up his books and schoolbag, his teachers did warn them that these Power and Genetics classes are incredibly, tough might as well suck it in he thought.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

"Hey, Wright." Boomer said "quit standing there like a lump and continue with your focus training."

Serenity turned away from the wall and looked at a frowning Coach Boomer . She was working on her power focusing exercises when a massive _**CRASH!!**_ shook the room. Serenity was so surprised by the loud sound that she let out a quick shriek. Unfortunately she was not wearing her sonic suppressor and her voice caused several flourescent light bulbs overhead to blow up.

She chewed her lip and looked guiltily at Boomer. After her history class with Jules, Serenity proceeded to her focus training class. And saying that it was hard was an understatement to the extreme.

=I'm so sorry about the lights, Sir= She wrote in her notepad and hesitantly showed it to the coach.

Boomer shrugged

"Don't worry about it Wright" he said gruffly "your not the first student to cause some damage in this room during their focus training."

Serenity timidly but gratefully nodded.

=What was that loud sound?= she wrote

Bommer shrugged again.

"Probably someone doing some vigorous training in the advanced training room" he said and frowned "no one in the faculty is scheduled to use it, wonder who it is."

Suddenly he scowled and looked at the wall where the crashing sounds seemingly emanated from.

"I bet it's that punk Saccay" He muttered to himself "I still say that little hooligan has no place here in Sky High."

Serenity tipped her head questioningly.

=Whose Saccay?= she wrote

Boomer turned to look at Serenity's raised notepad and snorted.

"Someone you shouldn't turn your back on" he said rubbing his adam's apple "I tell ya Wright, that guy is unstable and dangerous, if you ever meet him be sure to keep your guard up...you don't know when he'll snap"

Serenity's eyes grew huge. Oh dear, she thought, this Saccay must be a very nasty person. In her mind she imagined a shifty, sharp featured guy with crazy eyes and twitchy hands who would happily inflict bodily harm on the nearest living thing he set his eyes on. Worriedly she looked at the wall where the _**"CRASH**_" came from. She silently prayed that she'll never meet such a horrid individual.

"Hey, Wright" Boomer said as he snapped his fingers.

Serenity jumped and looked at the coach.

"We're wasting time" Boomer said impatiently "get back to your focus exercises"

Serenity nodded and took a deep breath. She was standing in a middle of a circular platfrom with a several large tuning forks surrounding the edges. She opened her mouth, exhaled and bit by bit allowed her vocal chords to generate her voice.

The object of the exercise is the help her modulate and control her sonic power. The tuning forks act as indicators, the more they vibrate means the less her power is being focused. Boomer told her, that when she achieves perfect control over her power she will be able to use her voice without making the forks react. This means being able to talk freely without the fear of hurting anyone or causing unintentional damage.

The forks began vibrating and their warning hum filled the room. Boomer raised his hand and Serenity stopped using her voice.

"You need to find the right timbre of you voice" Boomer said "go to high you'll break glass, go too low and you'll be busting eardrums."

Serenity bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Remember you don't have the luxury other people have" Boomer said firmly but kindly " your voice is now a potential weapon learn to use it properly"

Boomer looked down at his notebook and began making notes.

"Don't get discouraged Wright" he said " it may seem impossible at first, but as you get used to your power, controlling it will be second nature to you and you'll be able to modulate your voice without thinking at all"

Serenity nodded

"Now then" Boomer said as he closed his notebook "We still have a few more minutes, you still up for another go at it?"

Serenity straightened her shoulders and nodded. She will master her voice, she told herself firmly. She will not let that terrible incident last year mess up her life a more than it did. She will control her power, she will talk,...and by God she will be able to sing again.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Two figures stood silently as they looked at a large display monitor on the wall. Large red text saying "Training Terminated" flashed across the screen. On the screen Theo could be seen crouching on the floor with his back turned away from the now motionless android.

Mr. Medulla stroked his chin as Theo slowly straightened up to his feet, calmly turned around, and looked at his fallen metallic opponent.

"Interesting" he said

Principal Powers turned to him and raised a brow.

"Care to elaborate on that comment?" she asked

Medulla pointed to a indicator display on the upper left side of the screen.

"I attached several small sensor arrays on Mr. Saccay" he said "they monitor his physical , mental and perceptive levels during his training session"

"And?" the Principal asked

"While it's not a surprise that the boy indicates higher than normal levels of physcial and perceptive activity given the nature of his power" Mr Medulla said " I am intrigued by the lack of activity in two indicators linked to his mental facilities"

Principal Powers nodded, silently urging him to continue

"There seem to be zero neurological reaction in certain sections in Mr. Saccay's _prefrontal cortex_." Mr Medulla said.

Principal Powers frowned

"And these sections of the brain are for?" she asked

"They theoretically govern the moral systems of an individual" Mr. Medulla said "to be more accurate the concept of right and wrong"

Mr Medulla pulled out a small remote control and pointed it at the screen. Instantly a playback of Theo snapping the android's neck appears on the screen.

"Observe when Mr. Saccay delivered the killing blow" he said "he did not have any significant neurological reaction when he did this"

he looked at Principal Powers

"In other words, he didn't feel anything when he "killed" his opponent" he said quietly

Principal Powers frowned again

"Maybe it's because he knows it's a machine" she said "Heroes destroy mechanical enemies all the time, and they don't feel bad about it."

Mr. Medulla shook his head

"I installed a sympathy resonator inside the ATU-5" he said "It's designed to trigger a emotional response from those within it's broadcast range, so anyone fighting the android will feel like their fighting a living being."

He smiled apologetically at the principal.

"I did it as an experiment, to observe how Heroes emotionally restrain themselves from killing" he said

Principal Powers tipped her head.

"So your saying that Theo displayed no remorse when he performed the fatal move?" she asked

Mr. Medulla nodded.

"So it's your conclusion that Theo has killer tendencies and villainous inclinations?" she asked

Dr Medulla frowned.

"Normally I would have said yes" he said carefully " but look at the second indicator"

Principal Powers again at the indicator.

"It shows no reaction" she said

"Correct, zero reaction in his Alpha 2 brainwaves, I studied neurological files from Villains in our archives" he said "normally when they kill someone, there is a massive spike in those particular waves, it may be triggered by euphoria , ecstasy or perhaps a sense of accomplishment."

"But in Theo there's no reaction" Principal Powers said

"Indeed" Mr Medulla said

Principal Powers considers this.

"This could mean he doesn't see anything wrong with this." she said "or that he doesn't feel a thing"

"Or maybe his moral compass is crippled" Mr. Medulla warned "or it's possible he's a psychopath"

Principal Powers looked at the monitor.

"I choose to believe that Theo is inherently a good person" she said firmly "and that he can still be taught what's right and what's wrong."

She turned to her colleague

"Theo has been influenced by the wrong people" she said " but he's sill very young, and I refuse to accept that it's too late to reform him."

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Ethan clutched his schoolbooks as he hurried down the corridor of Sky High's 1st sub level facility. While the school's main floor houses the regular classrooms, school gymnasium, student libraries, faculty lounge area and clinics. The sub level contains the facilities for teachers, visiting Heroes and advanced students. It boasts two advanced training rooms, several special research labs, a hangar and even a command room

Ethan's Power Development Research class was held in one of those research labs and has just been dismissed. His next class is Hero Genetics and he's currently trying to find his teacher Mr. Medulla. Unfortunately due to the complicated floor plan, finding the right classroom for can be a bit confusing for those unfamiliar with the sub-complex layout.

"This place is like a maze" he muttered to himself, a little worried that he might end up missing his class because he can't find where it is.

Ethan was about to reach another corner when Principal Powers suddenly walked into view, and headed towards him. Spotting the teen she smiled.

"Ethan hi" she said

Ethan grinned back, relief flooded through him.

"Principal Powers, thank goodness I ran into you" he said

Principal Powers smiled kindly at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

Uuuh, actually, it's kinda embarrassing" Ethan sheepishly "I'm uuh kinda lost and can't find my next classroom"

Principal Powers chuckled

"That's quite alright Ethan" she smiled "a lot of students get a little lost here in the sublevel area. But don't worry it gets easier finding your way down here as you get used to it's crazy floor plan."

Ethan nodded

"Now" she said "what's your next class?"

"Hero Genetics 201" Ethan said

"Ah, that's in room 4b" she said, then pointed back to the corridor where she came from " just walk straight ahead and go inside the last room on the end of this corridor."

Ethan beamed.

"Thanks!!, Principal Powers" he said as he start to hurry towards his classroom

Principal Powers waved at him and then went her own way.

As Ethan approached the end of the corridor he saw Mr. Medulla standing outside of the classroom. He is talking to a slender black haired boy that Ethan never seen before.

Must be one of the freshmen Ethan thought as he approached them. As he got closer he could hear them talking.

"So you wish to enroll in my Advanced Toxicology class" Medulla said

"Yes" the black haired boy said

"I must warn you that it is a very tedious and difficult class" the teacher said "in fact you're the only one so far who applied for it."

"That won't be a problem" the teen flatly said "I have experience with the subject matter."

Mr. Medulla stroked his chin

"Just how much experience are we talking here?" he asked "you do realize that this is not your everyday kiddie chemistry class where you simply mix chemicals and watch them change color."

"Extensive experience, I can show you my Toxicant Proficiency 4 certification if you want" the boy said "I have been studying and handling complex toxins for almost six years now."

Medulla was clearly impressed.

" Toxicant Proficiency 4 you say" he said "well then I can see you can be of use to me."

The black haired boy tipped his head.

"Then you accept my enrollment application?" he asked

"I can't see a reason why no-" Medulla stopped talking and noticed Ethan approaching them. "Mr. Tyler, I see you found our classroom."

Ethan grinned sheepishly at him. The black haired boy turned to look at him and Ethan felt a visceral reaction down in his gut when he met the guy's cold black eyes.

Quckly he turned back to Medulla

"Got a little lost, sorry about that" Ethan said

Medulla laughed.

"Happens all the time" he grinned "but no harm done, the class won't start for another ten minutes, and you're the first one here."

Ethan was clearly pleased.

"Really, thank goodness" he said "I had embarrassing visions of entering during the middle of the class and end up being the humiliated."

Medulla chuckled

"I must admit that is precisely what I plan to do to latecomers" he said deviously "but since your early I don't see why you should be concerned about it."

Ethan looked at his teacher worriedly

"Uuuh what are you gonna do to the latecomers, sir?" he asked apprehensively

Medulla chuckled mischievously and rubbed his hands together.

"You'll just have to see my boy" he chortled "I just hope we'll have a latecomer or two we could convince to offer their...er...shall we say services in the name of science."

Ethan inwardly cringed. He could just imagine what Medulla have in mind. Last year he kept using latecomers as guinea pigs for class experiments and the end result ranged from totally funny to donwright disturbing. There was one time last year when Zack and Will were late in their Chemistry class and Medulla made them drink a formula that turned them into dizty cheerleaders. Layla and Magenta were mortified, Ethan was wierded out and Warren was trying to keep his stoic expression but his shoulders were shaking suspiciously. Fortunately the effects of the formula was temporary and the it only ended up with two extremely humiliated boys.

"Just make sure it won't be anything dangerous. sir " Ethan pleaded

"Don't worry Mr. Tyler" Medulla said with a chipper voice "it will be one hundred percent safe I assure you."

"Excuse me" the black haired boy quietly said "I have a appointment with the school's guidance counselor, if there is nothing else to discuss may I go?"

"Oh, of course Mr. Saccay" Medulla nodded "but be sure to come in time for my Toxicology class, I'll have quite a list of tasks for you to do"

The boy nodded and walked away. Ethan frowned at the departing figure. Something about the guy gave him pause. He couldn't put a finger on it but there was something familiar about him. Ethan turned to Mr. Medulla.

"A new freshman sir?" he asked

"Why no, Mr. Saccay is a sophomore" he said "he's a transferee from the Asian Chapter."

Ethan's eyes widened, his head snapped towards the black haired boy's retreating back. The ninth team member...he just met their ninth team member!!

"Hoo boy" Ethan breathed

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Jules walked briskly down the hall as he made his way towards his Arts and Crafts class. His Social Studies teacher Ms. Jennyson aka Blink a Rank B Hero with the ability to teleport, had an emergency call from her team so the class was dismissed thirty minutes early. Oh well, he thought cheerfully that leaves him enough time to find a great seat and finish his homework for Hero History.

He just turned a corner when he saw Zack and Magenta standing in front of the guidance office. The pair was being confronted by three rather unpleasant looking boys. Jules frowned and began to hurry towards them.

"You think your hot stuff just because you and your loser friends saved the school" Bull a freakishly fat freshman with the ability to increase his molecular density sneered.

"Yeah, if we were here, we would have wiped the floor with Royal Pain and her henchies" Croc a burly freshman who with a super powerful bite and steel hard teeth added.

Magenta curled her lip.

"Just what we need, bully wannabes who want to fill Lash and Speed's shoes" she growled

"Hah, we're way better than those losers" Slick a skeletal thin freshman with the ability to secrete slime snarled.

"Why don't you guys just chill ok?" Zack said tensely

"Oh we will" Slick smiled menacingly "right after we mop the floor with the two of you."

The trio began to approach Magenta and Zack their postures radiating malice.

"I say, stop that!!" Jules said as he reached them.

The five of them turned to looked at the flamboyantly dressed platinum blonde teen as he approached them. Zack looked relieved, Magenta looked grim and the three budding bullies suddenly laughed.

"Well, what do we have here" Croc snickered

"Stay out of this Barbie" Slick said "if you know what's good for you"

Jules finally reached them and stood beside his two friends. By now a number of students are looking at them curiously.

"Why don't you cretins just go away and jump of the edge of the school?" Jules said in his most snobbish voice

"Why don't you make us girlie" Bull sneered.

Jules stepped in front of Magenta and Zack as the trio began to move in on them.

"Excuse me" flat voice said behind them "but can you move out of the way?"

The six of them turned to see a slender black haired boy with cold eyes standing quietly behind them.

Croc looked him over from head to toe and bared his teeth.

"Why don't you just run along pipsqueak" he said "before I chew you up and spit you out like a used gum."

The black haired teen tipped his head.

"I have an appointment with the guidance counselor" he said flatly "If you won't let me pass, I'll just have to make you, however I don't think you will like it we do it my way."

The three of them guffawed.

"Really??" Slick snickered "you and what army?"

The cold eyed teen said nothing, he simply adjusted his schoolbag, tightened the straps around his shoulders and let his hands drop loosely on his sides.

"Harassment of other students is strictly prohibited" he said quietly "I suggest you cease and desist, otherwise you leave me no choice but to enforce the rules."

"Oooh" Croc said wiggling his fingers at the black haired boy "and what are you gonna do about it if we don't."

The teen said nothing, his cold eyes showing no emotion at all.

Slick turnend to his two cohorts

"Bull, Croc take care of the other dweebs" he said as he pointed at the black haired boy "I'll take care of this half-pint"

"Got it boss" Bull chuckled.

Slick began to approach the cold eyed teen. His cheeks began to puff up as his salivary glands began to produce his slime power.

Croc nodded at Bul,.then as one they began to move in towards Zack, Magenta and Jules.

Magenta stepped forward and positioned herself beside Jules and assumed a fighting pose. Jules looked at her and she looked back. They stared at each other for a second, then both nodded. They turned to face the incoming wannabe bullies.

Croc laughed maliciously as he took in the picture of the goth and the girly boy facing them off.

"This is gonna be fun" he said to Bull

Suddenly a cry of extreme pain was heard behind them.

Zack, Jules, Magenta and the two bullies turned around.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Warren and Dr. O'Dell deep in discussion regarding the young pyro's career options. When suddenly an muffled agoinzed shriek interrupted them.

Dr. O'Dell looked at the door and frowned.

"What on earth was that" The counselor asked

Warren looked over his shoulder and stared at the open office door.

"Sounds like it came from outside" he said

For a few seconds neither moved, waited and intently listened.

"Let go you little shit!!!!" a strained voice shrieked

Almost instantly sounds of barely suppressed excitement followed that shrill pained demand.

a few second later a familiar voice yelled.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Jules' voice said

a few seconds later another yell of pain followed

"Yeeeooow!!!" a voice bellowed

Warren turned back to Dr. O'Dell and raised his brows.

The counselor sighed and slowly stood up.

"Well then, let's see what's all that commotion about." the counselor said

The pyro nodded, got to his feet, picked up his bag and followed the counselor out the door.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Slick was on his knees his arm twisted upwards in a sharp painful backward angle. The black haired boy standing behind him was calmly gripping the bully's hand and twisting it in an anatomically precarious position. The aspiring bully's face was crumpled in a pained grimace and slime was dripping down his chin.

"Let go you little shit!!!!" Slick shrieked

The cold eyed teen said nothing.

Out of desperation the young bully turned to his friends. His face a mask of intense agony.

"Don't just stand there" he gritted out "help me."

After a moment's pause Croc nodded and moved towards the black haired boy.

Swiftly the cold eyed teen grabbed Slick's hair, pulled back his head and forced his body to arch backwards. Then he dug his knee into a spot in the middle of the bully's back.

Then suddenly in one quick sharp movement the black haired boy twisted Slick's hand even more, brutally yanked his hair and jolted his back with the positioned knee.

A stream of slime spurted out of Slick's mouth and splashed all over Croc's face.

Croc staggered backwards and yelped. The sticky fluid stung his eyes and glued his mouth shut. In a panic he began rubbing his face is an attempt to remove the glue-like substance from his face.

The black haired boy released Slick's hand. And delivered a open handed strike on the back of his head, And the budding bully dropped on the floor unconscious.

Then in the next split second with one smooth stride the black haired teen was directly in front of Croc. And in a blur of movement delivers a well targeted punch at a spot right below the bully's rib cage. Croc doubled over as excruciating pain surged through his body like wildfire.

"Bastard!!!" he hissed

In that exact moment Bull snarled, lowered his head and prepared to charge the cold eyed teen.

"Oh no you don't!!" Jules yelled.

The platinum haired teen shifted into his metallic form and locked his arms around the rotund bully's neck. After a beat Magenta leaped, shifted into a guinea pig, landed on Jule's shoulder and scampered across his arm, then sank her teeth into Bull's ear.

"Yeeeoooow!!!" Bull yelled.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Warren and Dr. O'Dell hurried out the door and stopped to stare at the scene unfolding before them.

Jules was standing behind a fat butt-ugly bald guy, his arms wrapped in an armlock around the fatso's neck. Magenta in her guinea pig form was viciously gnawing at one of his ears. Zack was behind them holding his schoolbag as if it were a weapon and was cheering them on.

A few feet away from them a slimy looking teenager was lying unconscious on the ground. Another large muscular teen was bent over and gasping with pain. A cold eyed black haired boy was standing impassively in front of him.

"Oh dear" Dr. O'Dell muttered beside Warren "this will not do at all."

But Warren was not listening to him. He was walking rapidly towards his friends, his arms starting to smolder as his pyrokinetic power began to activate.

"Warren!!" Zack said gratefully "Dude!!, thank god your here."

The fat guy began to grow even fatter and began to walk slowly towards the black haired boy, dragging Jules behind him.

"Damn, he did something!!" Magenta said in her squeaky guinea pig voice "I can't bite through his skin anymore!!"

With an irate growl the fatso reached up and grabbed the purple and black guinea pig.

"You little rat!!" he sneered "I'm gonna squish you like a grape!!"

"Hey!!" Warren snarled "leave her alone!!"

Waves of fire rippled down his arms and concentrated around his fists.

Jules turned to look at the pyro and their eyes locked.

he nodded at Warren in silent understanding.

"Do it!!" Jules yelled

Warren braced his booted feed, flexed his right arm, took careful aim then hurled massive fireball towards Jules and his overweight opponent. The ball of flame hit the struggling pair and ignited on their midsections. The fatso panicked as the flames began spreading throughout their bodies. He threw Magenta high in the air and began flapping his arms. Jules tightened his armlock and held on.

Magenta yelled as she flew through the air. And after a beat Zack and Warren began running towards the goth guinea pig each trying to catch her.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Croc felt the overwhelming pain surging through his body fade. He was able to wipe off most of the slime from his face, so he was able to see clearly and open his mouth again.

He heard a high pitched yell from above and saw the black and purple guinea pig falling towards him. He grinned evilly, opened his mouth wide and waited for the rodent to fall into his gaping jaws.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Theo saw Croc open his jaws as he positioned his head to catch airborne guinea pig. He tipped his head and considered the situation. Then his eyes glazed over then sharpened as his higher sensory powers activated. Within a second his sixth sense ran through several scenarios and chose the most effective one that would neutralize the situation.

A moment later Theo ran towards the bully. And once he was within striking distance raised his foot and smashed his heel on Croc's instep.

The bully yowled in agony as pain lanced up his leg. He jerked head and bared his teeth at Theo .

"You little piece of shi-" he snarled, but was cut off as Theo leaped to the air, spun around and delivered an roundhouse kick right to his jaw.

Theo's heel connected with Croc's jaw with the force of a sledgehammer. The bully's head snapped to the side, he fell down on the floor and was out like a light. Theo twisted his body midair, reached out his hand, caught the guinea pig and landed on the floor in a graceful crouch.

(_____________________________________________________________________________________((V))_____________________________________________________________________________________)

Zack and Warren ground to a halt a few feet away from the black haired boy. They tensely watched, unsure what to do next, worried that the cold eyed teen might hurt Magenta.

The black haired boy gently placed the black and purple guinea pig on the floor and quietly stood up.

Magenta scampered towards her friends and shifted back to her human form. She looked up at the two boys and suddenly grinned.

"Damn, what rush!!" she breathed

Warren quirked his brow, sighed and shook his head. Zack suddenly reached out and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." he said shakily

Warren folded his arms and tactfully looked away as Zack continued to hug his unofficial girlfriend. And after a few seconds Magenta had enough.

"Your hugging me" she growled "let go!!"

"Uh,ok" Zack said in small voice as he stepped back.

"Uuuh a little help here?" Jules said.

Warren, Zack and Magenta turned to look at their metallic friend still struggling with Bull. Most of the flames from Warren's fireball has burned out, leaving their clothes singed in several fat bully has lost his will to fight and is trying get away.

The pyro took a step to assist his friend, but a shocked voice stopped his movements.

"What is going on here!?!?!?!?!"


End file.
